Andrew Scott et l'étrange étranger
by Snapou Black
Summary: Edward est un Serpentard. Edward connait Potter et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent avec comme but ultime : découvrir qui est réellement Edward Carter.
1. Prologue

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Prologue

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Dans un grand manoir aux allures sombres et froide, construite à la lisière d'une forêt obscure et peuplé de créatures toutes moins commodes les unes par rapport aux autres, vivaient une très ancienne famille, dîtes de sang pur, respectée à travers toute l'Angleterre, et même au-delà de ses frontières. Allures aristocrate, cheveux brun et teint plus souvent pâle que bronzé, les Scott étaient très strict avec leur enfants, Peter, Andrew et Nicholas, les deux derniers étant jumeaux. Chacun des membres passaient sa scolarité au collège Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard, du moins, c'était leur tradition que Nicholas n'avait pas suivie et s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor... au plus grand bonheur des deux frères, qui ne savaient plus se supporter.

Ce matin-là, n'échappait pas à la règle, alors que dans bien des foyers la panique aurait été au rendez-vous, Andrew et Nicholas descendaient bien tranquillement les escaliers, non sans que le premier n'essaie de lancer un sort au second, et que celui-ci ne se sente obligé de répondre. Un magnifique duel débuta donc sur le palier du deuxième étage. Si leur aîné de deux ans n'était pas intervenu, l'un des deux aurait sans doute terminé à St Mangouste, et ils auraient tous deux reçus la correction de leur vie. Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

Peter, ou aussi appelé Pet' lorsqu'il est loin de l'imposante silhouette de son géniteur avait terminé ses études alors que ses frères n'étaient qu'en cinquième année, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et occupant le rôle de poursuiveur il n'avait pas facilement accepté le talent de son frère cadet en tant que batteur, mais il lui avait tout de même laissé une chance, plié face aux exigences de son père. Peter faisait maintenant des études juridiques, afin de devenir un avocat sorcier, métier fleurissant en Grande-Bretagne.

Andrew, surnommé par ses rares amis Serpentard Drew ou Andy, assez peu doué scolairement, mais avec des résultats n'atteignant pas le niveau catastrophique non plus, il avait un réel don de Batteur. Le garçon avait pris le relais de son aîné en tant que capitaine, à sa plus grande fierté, voilà déjà deux ans. Cette année, il allait faire sa dernière rentrée au collège Poudlard, avant de choisir sa voie. Bon ami de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ; il détestait par-dessus tout, tous ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Gryffondor, plus particulièrement Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, et Hermione Granger, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte, mais Nicholas n'arrivait jamais bien loin, étant de plus ami avec les trois précités, la seule chose qui empêchaient les insultes et attaques d'aboutir à sa personne était son nom. Personne n'oserait attaquer le frère jumeau d'Andrew Scott, sans avoir peur de représailles de la part d'un membre fondateur de « L'Elite d'Argent ».

Petit « dernier », comme aimait le dire Andrew, Nicholas, ou Nick, n'avait que la ressemblance physique en commun avec son jumeau, grand, élancé, brun aux yeux ambrés... Il faisait fondre les filles, toutes maisons confondues... Comme son frère sans doute, ce dragueur briseur de cœur, principal rival de son ami Malfoy. Lors de sa répartition l'année de ses 11ans (et accessoirement celle de son frère), il avait eu comme un serrement au cœur lorsqu'il entendit le nom de sa maison. Tristement il était parti s'asseoir, sans rire aux plaisanteries incessantes lancées par deux rouquins, jumeaux eux aussi... Le peu d'amour que se donner les deux frères étaient partis, Nicholas n'existait plus pour Andrew. Peter n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné son petit frére, mais chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient, c'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient sur de ne pas être vu... Nicholas n'était pas idiot, il connaissait pertinemment la raison de cette « sécurité » qui n'en était pas une, pour un Scott à Serpentard, la réputation avant tout.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Jour de rentrée

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Ce jour-là, jour de rentrée, un nouveau duel avait éclaté dans le manoir entre les deux. Une fois séparés par leur aîné, ils descendirent enfin manger. En entrant dans la salle de repas, d'une taille plus imposante que ne l'exigeait le nécessaire, les deux frères y virent leur père déjà attablé, ainsi que leur mère et le haut des oreilles d'un des elfes de maison. Passant derrière la malheureuse créature, seulement vêtu de son ignoble torchon crasseux, Andrew ne pu s'empêcher de donner un bon coup de pied dans l'elfe qui couina de douleur et de surprise. Relevant le nez de la Gazette qu'il était en train de lire, M Scott regarda dans la direction de ses fils cadets et de la malheureuse créature.

« Tais toi Ming... Andrew, je refuse que tu salisses tes chaussures de la sorte... vas les changer.  
- Oui, tout de suite. »

Préférant transplaner directement dans sa chambre, il changea, ne sachant pas qu'en se moment même ; trois étages plus bas, Nicholas se faisait une fois de plus rabaisser par son père, qui n'avait pas su ignorer la mince grimace apparue sur son visage lorsque leur _esclave _s'était vu attribué un coup de pied bien placé. Cinq minutes plus tard une fois, la punition terminée, Nicholas relevé, les chaussures changées, et un petit déjeuné bien apprécié par Andrew, Peter fût chargé d'emmener ses frère à la gare, malgré les protestations de l'un d'entre eux. En arrivant dans la vieille gare, face au train rouge qui lâchait ses panaches de fumées grisâtre, Andrew fila immédiatement, laissant à ses frères le plaisir de monter ses bagages dans le train.

« Tu t'en charges Nick... j'dois vraiment y aller là. »

Avant même d'avoir laissé le temps à son frère de protester, l'aîné des frères était déjà parti.

**POV Nicholas.**

Toujours debout en plein milieu du quai, de moins en moins d'élèves étaient présents, tous se cherchaient un compartiment. Lui regardait désespérément l'énorme malle de son frère, puis la sienne, nettement plus petite : une explication fort simple était possible, son frère avait sans doute dû ajouter des objets inutiles dans une école. Alors qu'il allait se mettre au travail, il reconnu la voix sure d'elle en apparence de Theodore Nott, l'un des amis de son frère, le meilleur ami. Il arrivait en compagnie d'une petite fille, qu'il présenta par la suite à Draco Malfoy, comme étant Wendy Nott, sa sœur... Puis il reconnu les cheveux roux de Ron qui dû l'apercevoir aussi, puisqu'il arriva vers lui, en compagnie de Harry et Hermione. Lorsqu'il vit les deux malles à ses pieds, il ne pu cependant pas retenir bien longtemps sa question.

« Tu ne croîs pas être un peu trop... chargé, Nick ?  
- C'est à Andrew... »

Sa réaction fût immédiate, un mouvement de recul, sous son regard peiné. Ses amis l'acceptaient-ils autant qu'il semblait le croire sa généalogie, après ce mouvement, il commençait à en douter. Nicholas s'expliqua, se confondit en excuse, puis Harry l'aida à tout monter dans le train. Pendant que les deux autres les suivaient, Ron se faisait légèrement _réprimander _par son amie. Enfin tous les quatre s'installèrent dans un compartiment, encore vide, à leur grande surprise, puis discutèrent, en ce racontant leurs vacances respectives.

**POV Andrew.**

Abandonnant ses frères, sans même un au revoir pour l'aîné, ni même un regard pour son jumeau, Andrew se dirigea la tête haute, le pas certain, et un sourire arrogant sur le visage, poussant deux ou trois « minus », virant Luna Lovegood de son passage, et monta dans le train. Passa devant bien des compartiments encore vide à cette heure ci, et arriva juste au milieu du transport, regarda à l'intérieur du compartiment qu'il avait choisis pour sa dernière année, et y vit un troupeau de première année énervé, il leur demanda, le plus gentiment qu'il lui était possible de faire, de sortir mais ils n'en firent rien. Guère patient, le Scott les fit donc sortir par la force, en les menaçant de sa baguette... Commençant à s'ennuyer, il regarda à travers la vitre si personne n'arrivait... c'est alors qu'il remarqua l'absence de sa valise, haussant les épaules il ne se formalisa pas d'un tel détail, son frère la monterait bien pour lui... Sortant un magasine de sa robe de sorcier, déjà enfilé puisqu'il était parti avec sur le dos, il lu pour la énième fois l'article vantant les mérites du nouveau balais...

« Déjà en train de lire ? Tu essais de battre Nicholas ? »

N'importe qui d'autre que Theodore Nott se serait déjà retrouvé à la minuscule infirmerie du train (qui sentait le renfermé) avec des dents de 40 centimètres de long, des tentacules à la place des cheveux ou un sortilège de chauve furie, mais il s'agissait de Theodore et donc rien n'arriva. Andrew remarqua alors une petite fille qui se cachait derrière son frère et qui n'osait montrer ne serait ce que le bout de son nez.

« C'est qui la morveuse derrière toi ?  
- Ma sœur, Drew... Wendy est ma sœur, une future Serpentard... »

Le dénommé Drew se mordilla la langue, puis posa sa main droite dans son cou, signe évident qu'il était gêné... et le regard noir qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer sans cligner était certainement pour beaucoup dans l'histoire. Un véritable combat de regard s'installa, aucun ne voulant détourner le sien de sa « victime » de peur de paraître trop... lâche. Ce fût uniquement la porte qui coulissa qui stoppa cette comédie stupide. Nicholas était sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux décoiffés, aucun sourire sur le visage, le regard vide de toute émotion... même pas un regard noir pour l'avoir abandonné sur le quai avec les deux malles. Le Gryffondor la jeta littéralement sur les pieds de son frère, qui sursauta de douleur, néanmoins il repris bien vite contenance et ordonna à son « double » de :

« Dégage ! Toi et tes... amis. »

A peine quelques instants plus tard, juste le temps de mettre l'énorme malle dans le porte-bagages, un grand blond, accompagné d'un tout aussi grand brun entrèrent... Tous les deux souriaient, non pas d'un sourire sincère, comme avaient étaient ceux d'Andrew et Nicholas lors qu'ils avaient huit ans, soit 3 ans avant que tout ne déraille entre eux... mais d'un sourire satisfait. Ils prirent place, sans aucune parole pour les deux déjà présent, prirent leurs aises, et le trajet direction Poudlard commença comme ça... Ce fût uniquement après le passage du chariot à friandise, qu'ils ignorèrent tous, que les conversations débutèrent... les vacances, puis de fil et aiguille, la jolie brune que Draco et Blaise avait vu dans un compartiment.

« Elle était avec un mec... Potter, Granger et Weasmoche aussi... »

Il était clairement visible que le blond était déçu, et qu'il pensait qu'elle était déjà casée... bien qu'un Malfoy ne s'arrête pas face à un danger si mineur. Les heures continuèrent de s'écouler, le soleil de ce coucher, et le train se stoppa enfin. Pressé de sortir, ils sortirent de leur compartiment, alors que les couloirs étaient bondés, plus grand que la moyenne des six premières années, ils poussaient, claquaient contre les vitres où piétinaient les plus jeunes. Une fois dehors, ils firent descendre un groupe de fille de deuxièmes années à Serdaigle, pour ne pas avoir à attendre. Tout en discutant tranquillement de sujet bien banal, la calèche derrière, occupée par le trio d'or et deux autres inconnus, une jeune fille les regardaient fixement, puis chuchota quelque chose à son voisin. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Edward Carter

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Ecoutant attentivement ce qu'avait à lui dire la jeune fille, Edward regardait lui aussi le groupe devant lui. Il devrait se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, et peu importe ce qu'il arriverait et où il serait placé, dans tout les cas les quatre membres fondateurs de la fameuse Elite d'Argent n'allaient pas rester en dehors de sa scolarité. Harry, Hermione, Ronald ainsi que Nicholas, si il changeait d'avis à son sujet, allaient sans doute pouvoir l'aider... si il était envoyé à Gryffondor, dans le cas contraire il ne pourrait se reposer que sur lui-même. Regardant autour de lui Edward se rappelait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait, lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard, vivant aux yeux de tous, et non mort il y a déjà quelques années... en y songeant d'ailleurs, il regrettait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et ce qu'il avait déjà fait. Son père avait déjà tant souffert de sa mort, il avait été mille fois pleuré, regretté... Et lui, au lieu de faire cesser ce cirque, faisait le maximum pour le faire ce prolonger.

« Tu es prêt ? Tu dois être envoyé à Serpentard...  
- Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle ?  
- On te l'as déjà expliqué... et puis... ce serait simplement... mieux. Plus simple.»

Soupirant, il détourna son intention de la calèche qui les précédés. Il n'en avait que faire, il y a déjà un moment qu'il avait totalement arrêté de croire en la chute de Voldemort, qui avait réduit en l'espace d'une seconde sa vie de vivant à trépas. Cessant de fixer bêtement les Serpentard de devant, il porta son attention à ses pieds, et le fond du véhicule...

**POV Andrew.**

Il avait la très nette impression d'avoir un regard fixé sur lui. Andrew se retourna, remarquant alors la calèche qui les suivaient... identifiant par la même occasion ses occupants. Un grand roux à l'allure débraillé, un tout aussi grand brun décoiffé avec des lunettes rondes, totalement dépassées, une jolie jeune fille brune, fine et souriante, une rouquine, tout aussi rousse que le grand roux, son double _angélique_, et deux inconnus... Une brune, encore, et un blond, mais pas blond comme Draco bien plus... blond et non pas blanc, le teint légèrement moins pâle que la plupart des Serpentard, mais plus tout de même que les autres, il paraissait songeur, et semblait s'ennuyer ferme au milieu des six autres, qui riaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. D'un bref coup de coude dans le ventre de Théodore, il lui ordonna de regarder derrière, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Au bout de deux petites minutes, le garçon se retourna vers Andrew.

« Tu connais le blond ?  
- Pas du tout... mais il a l'air de connaître Potter et Compagnie... C'est un nouveau non ?  
- Apparemment. On le connaîtrait sinon... »

Parlant du mystérieux nouveau, et ne remarquant pas que ce dernier avait une sœur, qui était justement la brune citée précédemment par leur ami, ils ne changèrent pas de sujet de conversation durant tout le reste du trajet jusque Poudlard. L'immense ombre de l'école de sorcellerie apparue au loin, et ce rapprochait étrangement vite. S'arrêtant juste face à l'entrée les Sombrals, qu'aucun des Serpentard ne savaient voir... mis à part un qui se garda bien de le leur rappeler, pour éviter les questions habituelles de Blaise. Ils descendirent tout quatre et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, bousculant, poussant et insultant n'importe quel élève sur leur passage. Brusquement, un élève heurta Andrew qui fût rattrapé par Blaise et Théodore, pendant que Draco allait se chargeait de faire « payer cet affront » lorsqu'il fut remis sur ses jambes, le jeune Scott se retourna pour admirer le spectacle lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était nul autre que le « blond de la calèche de derrière » accompagné par son frère. Maugréant contre sa malchance apparente, il demanda à ses « amis » de l'excuser, et qu'il s'en chargerait lui-même. Les trois autres acquiescèrent puis entrèrent dans la salle et prenant place à leur table.

« Nicholas... aurais-tu oublié la politesse ? Je pourrais demander avec joie à ton père de te la rappeler.  
- Andrew... tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme Malfoy, ou Zabini, tu vaux plus ! Tu es un Scott.  
- Je suis un Scott, toi... tu n'es rien, un Gryffondor ! Tu n'as pas honte ? »

Les deux frères se toisèrent du regard, aucun deux ne voulant le détourner de l'autre, néanmoins Andrew abdiqua le premier, bien malgré lui, mais le regard de son frère devenait trop lourd. Ne s'avouant pas pour autant battu, il sorti sa baguette de sa poche d'un rapide mouvement de main, et se retrouva presque aussitôt désarmé. Surpris, il regarda son frère, qui n'avait plus sa baguette non plus. Le mystérieux blond les avait toutes deux en mains, ainsi que la sienne. Andrew regardait suspicieusement « l'autre », tourner et retourner les deux baguettes dans ses mains. Lorsque Edward fût certain que les deux frères se soient calmés avant de les leurs rendre.

« J'peux savoir qui t'es, ou se serait manquer de respect à Monsieur ?  
- Edward Carter... mais mes amis m'appellent Edward, ou Ed'.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis... donc ça restera Carter.  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir... »

Il recommença à avancer, rapidement suivis par Nicholas qui semblait légèrement énervé contre le fameux Edward. Resté seul dans le couloir, abandonné par son propre frère, bien que cela ne le gêne guère. Andrew se rendit dans la Grande Salle où tous, ou presque, étaient déjà attablé. Entrant la tête haute, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais se détournèrent bien vite en constatant de qui il s'agissait. Il alla rejoindre ses amis, qui lui avaient gardés une place, bien que cela ne soit pas réellement nécessaire, puisqu'un Serpentard aurait certainement eu la « gentillesse » de lui céder sa place. La répartition commença quelques minutes plus tard. La file diminuait rapidement, on entendait des «Gryffondor!», «Serpentard!», «Poufsouffle!» et «Serdaigle!» à tout va... Wendy Nott fut bien évidemment envoyée rejoindre la table de son frère, qui ne s'en était pas inquiété un instant, totalement convaincu de ce fait. Alors que tous les premières années étaient passés, et que les plus affamés s'apprêtaient à voir apparaître avec plaisirs les dizaines de délicieux plats, concoctés par les Elfes de maison avec grand soin, dans les majestueux plats prévus à cet effet... il n'en fût pourtant rien. Le directeur se leva, et annonça que deux élèves allaient faire leur rentrée, pour leur dernière année. Ils les fit se lever, eux qui s'étaient assis en compagnie des Gryffondor.

« Haley Carter »

La jeune fille avança, souriant à son frère et posa le vieux chapeau mité sur sa soyeuse chevelure brune, il ne fallut par longtemps pour qu'un «Gryffondor!» tonitruant ne résonne dans la salle, et que la fameuse Haley n'aille rejoindre le groupe qu'elle venait de quitter à l'instant.

« Edward Carter »

Le grand blond, aperçut par Théodore et Andrew lors du trajet en calèche, et qui avait bousculé « malencontreusement » le Scott devant la Grande Salle, se leva à son tour, comme sa soeur venait de le faire. Il s'avança à son tour, et posa le chapeau sur sa tête, sa gestuelle contrastait avec celle de sa soeur.

**POV Edward.**

« Mm... Edward... pourquoi avoir choisis un tel prénom ?... Mm...bien...Poufsouffle semble ne pas être pour toi... Serdaigle se révèlerait très bien, mais... non... Gryffondor, ce n'est pas le courage et la loyauté qui te manque, mais... tu ne veux vraiment pas... soit... sache que je garderais ton secret et que Monsieur le Directeur n'en saura rien... mais, tâche de bien choisir tes amis, et... essais de réussir la mission que tu t'es donnée... SERPENTARD ! »

La table des verts et argents applaudit à tout rompre. Draco et Blaise y compris, seul Théodore et Andrew semblaient se méfier de ce prétentieux qui se dirigeait droit vers eux. Une fois devant, il tendit la main à Draco et se présenta, solennellement, respectant toutes les coutumes des riches familles de Sang pur... Puis, Blaise se leva et se présenta, finalement suivis par Théodore, voulant faire honneur à son nom. Seul Andrew restait assis, remplissant son assiette, en ne tenant pas compte des regards noir, surpris, voir parfois amusé des autres.

**POV Andrew.**

« Andy... Arrête de te remplir la panse et présente toi ! Nom d'un Scott ! »

Blaise avait parlé d'un ton inhabituellement rude, en temps normal il aurait laissé Draco le faire à sa place. Chacun avait son rôle attitré dans l'Elite. Draco était plus considéré comme le chef du groupe, prenant les décisions d'exclusion ou d'admission principalement, alors que Théodore, se révélait être le « cerveau » avec tout de même un sens de l'humour assez fourni bien que rare. Le fier Blaise s'était quand à lui, approprié la place de cancre dans l'Elite, et Andrew lui faisait office de porte-parole, dès qu'une décision était prise, il était chargé de l'annoncer aux autres Serpentard, ce n'était pas vraiment le rôle de ses rêves, mais le jeune Scott acceptait tout de même son sort, sachant ce qui arriverait si jamais il refuser... il serait discrédité aux yeux de tous les Serpentard, pour qui entrer dans le groupe très fermé de l'Elite était un rêve, bien peu arrivaient à s'y faire une place digne de ce nom. Historiquement parlant, seul Théodore, qui n'est pas l'un des membres appelé « fondateurs » du groupe, à su être entièrement intégré, et encore.

« Andrew Scott, mais on se connaît déjà, n'est ce pas... Carter.»

Seul Edward eu l'air de comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune garçon. Draco, en bon chef et Malfoy qu'il est, proposa alors au « nouveau » de s'installer avec eux, ce qui valu bon nombre de regards presque haineux de la part des autres verts et argents, qui attendaient que cet évènement ne leur arrive, à eux, depuis des années. Bavardant, tout en mangeant, le repas se révéla s'être passé dans la joie et presque dans la bonne humeur, si Andrew n'avait pas « boudé » dans son coin, refusant catégoriquement d'accordé sa confiance à cet individu, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus à son sujet. Albus Dumbledore tapa une fois dans ses mains, et le silence fût. Son discours habituel résonna, avant qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement ne fît apparaître un mal de tête aux jumeaus.

« C'est pas ton truc, les tonnerres d'applaudissement...  
- J'ai mal au crâne... »

A quelques tables de là, le même discour était tenu par Hermione Granger à l'intention de Nicholas. Les deux Scott partirent à quelques minutes d'intervalle, retrouver leur salle commune... S'enfonçant confortablement dans son fauteuil attitré depuis sa troisième année, année où leur groupe fût vraiment respecté, par tous, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer pleinement sur ses pensées.

Le tableau pivota une nouvelle fois, une demi-heure plus tard, néanmoins Andrew ne bougea pas d'un pouce, n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. A quoi bon? Il senti alors un regard posé sur lui, curieux de nature, il entrouvrit un œil, puis le second. Finalement, le nouveau venu avait réussi à le tirer de ses pensées...

« Carter !  
- Fais un effort, Andrew... ils m'ont acceptés à leur table...Tes amis.  
- Et alors ? Je ne suis ni Draco, ni Blaise, ni Théo' aux dernières nouvelles... et si tu crois que j'ai pas deviné que tu connaîssais Nick... je suis pas dupe...Retiens-le et tu mourras moins idiot.  
- Ca changerais quoi ? Que je connaisse ton frère ou non...  
- Un Serpentard ne parle pas aux Gryffondors... sauf pour les rabaisser...  
- Je n'était pas encore ici...  
- T'es déçu ? »

Draco et Blaise entrèrent à leur tour, et la première chose qu'ils virent, ce fût Edward et Andrew se toisant du regard. Les bras contre le corps et la baguette rangée, ils n'en étaient tout de même pas déjà à un stade très avancés... bien que pour un premier soir, cela annonçait plutôt mal les rapports qu'entretiendraient les deux garçons. Draco, ne souhaitant nullement devoir faire régner sa loi en se soir de rentrée, laissa donc ce plaisir à Blaise, qui dû faire des pieds et des mains pour les séparer.

« Où est Théo ?  
- Dumby et Rogue devaient lui parler ! Ca vous vas, monsieur Scott, où vous allez encore piquer une crise ?  
- Parle moi sur un autre ton Zabini ! Je ne suis pas ton Elfe!  
- Ca... on peut pas en douter, Fitz est plus obéissant que toi ! »

Draco, qui était parti dans leur dortoir, afin d'avoir quelques instant de tranquilité avant que les hostilités de début d'année entre Blaise et Andrew ne commence, arriva juste à temps pour empêcher un chauve-furie d'atteindre le dernier descendant des Zabini. Peu de temps plus tard, la salle était bondée d'élève, pourtant, toujours aucune trace de Théodore. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	4. Préfet en chef

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Le lendemain matin, quand les cloches de Poudlard sonnèrent, chacun se réveilla de plus où moins bonne humeur. En l'occurrence, ce dimanche 4 septembre, Andrew était d'une humeur massacrante. La première « chose » qu'il ai vu étant Edward ce n'était déjà, selon lui pas un excellent début, mais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait « pris » la place de Théodore... une torrent de joutes verbales vint noyer le malheureux, encore mal réveillé...

Ils descendirent par la suite dans la Grande Salle, leurs ventres commençant à réclamer leur dû. A peine un pas posé dans la salle, qu'Andrew reconnu à la table des Serpentard, Théodore qui venait de virer un groupe de première année, afin qu'ils ne leur laissent leur place à ses amis, ils s'assirent...

« T'étais où ?  
- Hein ?  
- Où étais tu ? On t'as attendu... cet abruti de Carter a même pris ta place... »

Théodore soupira, il savait qu'il aurait affaire aux questions incessantes du fils Scott, le plus curieux de l'Elite, mais aussi sans doute le plus persistant d'entre tous. Draco et Blaise, eux, mangeaient et riaient avec nul autre que le dit Edward, qui semblait bien s'intégrer aux deux, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Andrew.

« Dumbledore et Rogue voulaient me voir...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour me parler, et... me proposer quelque chose...  
- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?  
- J'ai accepté tiens...  
- Accepté quoi ! Par Salazar, expliques toi ! Mieux que cela.  
- Préfet... en chef...  
- C'est pas vrai !»

Désormais debout devant Théodore, il avait hurlé sa dernière phrase. Bien des regards étaient tournés vers eux désormais, pour ne pas dire tous. Draco, qui était assis juste à côté d'Andrew, se leva à son tour, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, et le força à se rassoir, après lui avoir donné une claque assez violente derrière la tête.

« Aïeuh... Dray, ça fait mal... »

En guise de réponse, le blond haussa des épaules puis recommença à manger. A la fin du petit déjeuné, une fois que tous les plats furent débarrassés, et que tous les ventres furent pleins, Albus Dumbledore se leva, et réclama le silence. Comme la veille, il fût immédiat.

« Comment vous l'avez certainement entendus, Nott Théodore, a été nommé préfet en chef pour Serpentard... suite à la démission du premier, dont le nom ne sera pas cité. Justin Finch-Fletchey représentera les Poufsouffle. Serdaigle aura Patil Padma en tant que préfète.»

Un grand brouhaha se propagea, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se demandant comment un membre de l'élite avait pu être nommé à ce poste... aucun doute, ils étaient perdus, les préfets ayant en effet le droit de retirer des points aux élèves... or le doute n'était plus permis dorénavant, chacun savait que Gryffondor et Serpentard se battaient toujours corps et âmes chaque année pour rafler le trophée juste sous le nez de l'adversaire... Le quatuor d'or et l'Elite d'argent étaient ceux qui s'investissaient le plus dans cette tâche...

« Quand à la préfète, vous la connaissez elle aussi... Granger Hermione. »

Des applaudissements à tout rompre prirent la place des chuchotement qu'avait provoqué l'annonce de la nomination de Théodore, rien n'était encore perdu... flattée, la jeune fille à sa table se faisait féliciter de tous les côtés. Seul les Serpentard restaient de marbre à cette annonce, sachant ce que cela signifiait... la petite miss-je-sais-tout, si populaire auprès des Gryffondor, aux griffes de leur monsieur-je-sais-tout, tant respecté à leurs yeux, cette année serait plus intéressante que les autres. Le directeur leur permis ensuite de sortir. Un étonnant flot d'élève se leva, et se précipita vers la sortie, voulant pleinement profiter du parc tant qu'il le leur était encore possible, puisque les cours commençaient que le lendemain matin. Les quatre amis, étaient assis bien confortablement sur un banc, qu'ils avaient libéré grâce à leur « don de persuasion », ils discutaient de tout et de rien, leur thème du moment étant le préfet ayant renoncé à son rôle.

« Vous pensez que c'est qui... il faut être stupide pour ne pas vouloir... »

Draco ne répondit rien à la remarque faites par Blaise, mais ses poings se serrèrent, de façon à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa peau... seul un d'entre eux ne remarqua pas ce changement de comportement... Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour être des idiots dans l'élite, ce qui avait était en grande partie les raisons des révocations de nombreux membres, néanmoins ils ne se basaient pas sur les notes scolaires, sans quoi ni Blaise, ni Andrew ne pourraient réellement faire partie du petit groupe.

« Ils ne t'ont pas dit qui c'était... Théo ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Andy... si le concerné désire que ça se sache, tu le sauras de sa bouche et non de la mienne.  
- T'es pas cool ! Rien qu'un indice... On le connaît ?  
- On connaît tout le monde... donc la réponse est oui. »

**POV Edward.**

De son côté, Edward ne semblait pas au bout de ses peines, puisqu'une fois qu'il ai perdu de vu les quatre membre de l'Elite, il dû aller discrètement rejoindre le troisième étage pour accéder à la salle sur demande... Une fois arrivé, il passa trois fois devant le mur dénué de tout tableau et de toute porte, tout en pensant à un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille avec les autres. Quelques secondes plus tard, une gigantesque porte se trouvait sous ses yeux, guère étonné par ce qui venait de ce produire. Il entra.

« Enfin !  
- La ferme Ron, c'est pas ma faute, si on me voyait aussi bien connaître Poudlard, ma couverture ne ferait pas vraiment long feu... »

Le rouquin maugréa dans sa barbe, il n'avait depuis le début, guère était très proche de « l'imposteur » qui le lui rendait bien, même si ils savaient se supporter. Hermione devaient encore arriver, mais elle était allée voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour parler de la nomination de Théodore Nott... Harry, s'était défilé à la dernière minute, pour faire visiter Poudlard à Haley, seul Nicholas était donc présent...

« Commencez pas vous deux ! Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

Edward remarqua pour la première fois une minuscule ressemblance entre Nicholas et Andrew, hormis leur physique... le mauvais caractère semblait donc être une ressemblance à rajouter à la courte liste. Edward et Nicholas se regardèrent, si le premier ne s'entendait que très peu avec Ron, entre lui et Nicholas c'était comme entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, une « guerre » sans merci s'était déclarée entre eux.

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, Nick... Tu penses que nous sommes tous à tes pieds...  
-Si tu tiens à ton petit secret, tiens toi à l'écart de moi, et éloigne toi de mon frère...  
-Et pourquoi... Andrew te déteste. »

Ce fût au tour du rouquin de se sentir de trop, il allait pour les faire taire, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrée une Hermione Granger visiblement d'humeur massacrante. Elle s'affaissa mollement dans un fauteuil et soupira... curieux d'en connaître les raisons, Nicholas et Edward cessèrent aussitôt de se disputer pour se précipiter sur la préfète.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione ?  
- Pourquoi ça m'arrive ? A moi ? Nicholas, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Ron et Edward se sentirent aussitôt de trop, pourtant ils le savaient, que Hermione était de loin la plus proche de Nicholas, et Nicholas le plus proche d'Hermione, puisqu'ils avaient sympathisé dès leur voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

« Nick... d'abord lui, maintenant Nott... pourquoi ?  
- T'aurais pu avoir pire, Nott ne t'a jamais vraiment insulté... étrange d'ailleurs, quand on y pense ...vu avec qui il traine. »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Esprit embrouillé

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas.**

Nicholas regardait fixement Hermione, un genou posé par terre... un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il se demandait tout de même la raison pour laquelle Hermione était dans cet état, il doutait que cela soit dû uniquement à Théodore Nott et sa nomination... Le serpent qui était de loin le membre de l'Elite le plus facile à supporter, et il savait de quoi il parlait, puisqu'il avait dû faire équipe avec lui en potion l'année précédente... pas une seule remarque le concernant, lui ou ses amis. Il avait mis le temps qu'il fallait à s'en remettre.

« Ca va bien ce passer Hermio'...  
- C'est un Serpentard... Nicholas, un Serpentard...  
- Mon frère aussi... je parle de Peter là... pas de Drew.  
- Oublierais tu qu'il avait honte, et qu'il ne te parlait que quand vous ne pouviez pas être vu ? »

Nicholas baissa la tête, et soupira à son tour, conscient qu'elle avait raison, malheureusement... A l'autre bout de la salle, Edward et Ron discutaient entre eux de la pluie et du beau temps, tout autre sujet risquant de les mener aux mains... Hermione se rendit alors compte de ses paroles, et prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras...

« Désolé... j'voulais pas te...  
-Non, t'as raison... j'voie pas pourquoi j'essais de m'accrocher à mes frères, Pet' à honte, et Drew me déteste... Enfin bref... Ron, tu reviens ? »

Le rouquin suivi par le blond rejoignirent les deux autres...

**POV Andrew.**

Andrew marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en compagnie de Théodore, ils voulaient se réapproprier pleinement les lieux... Ils étaient à ce moment même tous les deux dans le couloir du troisième étage, peu avant le mur d'où avait disparus Edward une heure auparavant. Alors qu'ils allaient tourner, quelques voix résonnèrent dans le couloir presque vide de toute vie...

« T'es aussi débile que ton frère !  
- La ferme... tu ne l'insultes pas ... compris!  
- Pourquoi t'obstines tu à le défendre ? Tu es un moins que rien, un traître à ses yeux...  
- Il reste mon frère... mon jumeau.  
- Tu n'es rien pour lui, tu n'existes pas... Il te déteste! Tu le dégoûtes! Ouvre les yeux bon sang! »

Théodore regarda discrètement qui parlait de la sorte, plus pour vérifier ses doutes que par ignorance des noms... Andrew, lui écoutait attentivement tout ce que ce lançaient les deux, surpris que son frère ne prenne autant la défense de sa personne. Ils se détestaient non, c'était réciproque, n'est ce pas? Ou avait il faux sur toute la ligne?

Les deux voix s'éloignaient petit à petit, jusqu'à devenir finalement inaudible... Théodore fût celui qui reprit le plus rapidement pleinement possession de ses esprits, et donna une claque magistrale à son ami, pour le ramener à la réalité à son tour, ou pour en profiter... c'est selon.

« J'en r'viens pas... Pourquoi il fait ça, pourquoi il a dit ça ? Théo'... on s'est toujours détesté, encore plus à notre entrée à Poudlard. Non?  
-Tu le détestes... tu lui as déjà demandé si s'en était de même pour lui ? J'veux dire... il se retrouve tout seul...  
-Il a Granger, Potter, Weasmoche'...  
-Son père le déteste, sa mère l'ignore... son aîné à honte de lui, et son jumeau... Andrew! son jumeau le déteste... T'es pas censé être son pilier? Vous êtes censé être lié... mais vous vous déchirez. Tu lui as déjà demandé si c'était son souhait, à lui aussi...  
-Depuis quand t'es psy ? »

Désormais de fort mauvaise humeur, ils redescendirent aux cachots, retrouvant Blaise et Draco, en pleine partie d'échec... assez corsé, puisque tous les deux étaient d'excellent joueur, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que l'on entendit enfin le « Echec et mat » prononcé par un Blaise fier comme un pape, d'avoir pu battre Draco, ce qui était un exploit en soit, malgré son bon niveau... Edward entra un court instant après, les mains dans les poches, sifflotant l'air de rien. Blaise l'appela bruyamment, lui demandant de les rejoindre, seul Andrew eu l'air de remarquer le sourire minuscule et rapide qui se dessina un instant, sur le visage du nouveau.

« Ed', je peux t'appeler Ed', après tout si Dray, Théo et Blaise t'acceptent, je peux le faire aussi... »

Tous furent surpris par la requête d'Andrew, habituellement bien ancré sur ses idées premières, surtout Théodore après la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris, son ami n'aurait jamais dû demandé à être « ami » avec lui, puisqu'il était considéré comme stupide...

« Bien sur Drew, je peux t'appeler Drew, si tes amis le peuvent, je peux le faire...  
-Bien sur... J'ai une question pour toi, pourquoi étais tu avec Nick, pourquoi l'agressais-tu verbalement, pourquoi ?  
-C'est qu'un Gryffondor de pacotille... idiot et ami avec le balafré. A ta place, j'aurais honte de me montrer en plein jour, avec un frère pareil... »

Draco, Blaise et Théodore s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, il était certain que Edward n'avait pas eu l'idée du siècle, ni même de la journée, en insultant de la sorte Nicholas Scott, surtout de cette manière... leur ami sorti sa baguette, et la pointa... menaçant, sur le nouveau.

Andrew la colla sur le torse de celui qui semblait n'être qu'un stupide Serpentard, incapable de faire ce qu'on lui disait de faire... à moins que l'on ne lui ai pas encore dit qu'il était interdit d'insulter Nicholas Scott, surtout face à son frère... La baguette pointé sauvagement sur le nouvel élève, bien des curieux stoppèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, pour suivre l'échange... cela donnait de l'animation, et un Andrew Scott en colère à ce point, n'était pas arrivé depuis la fin des années Flint... ce qui remontaient à 3ans tout de même.

« On ne t'as pas encore dit, Carter, qu'un Scott, Serpentard ou Gryffondor méritait le respect de la part des incapables, des inférieurs, des gens de ton espèces...  
-On a dû oublier ce petit détail, Scott, mais tu sais très bien de quoi je suis capable... après tout, j'ai était envoyé à Serpentard... et non ailleurs...  
-Je n'en ai que faire... Carter, tu reparles encore une fois de cette façon à Nicholas, ou reparles de lui de cette façon, et tu en paieras les conséquences... on insulte pas un Scott sans rien en retour, crois moi sur parole...  
-Mais je te croîs mon ami... je te croîs...  
-Dernière petite chose... j'ignore comment tu as pu tromper la méfiance de Draco et de Blaise, mais sache que tu ne m'auras pas avec ton petit air gentil et tes airs arrogants... ma confiance... ça se mérite »

Surprenant tout le monde, Andrew rangea sa baguette sans en avoir fait usage, regarda autour de lui, jetant un regard méprisant à quiconque regardait un peu trop fixement la scène. Il fit finalement demi-tour, et sorti de la salle commune non sans avoir bousculé entre temps Edward.

Il monta hâtivement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et marcha tranquillement le long du lac... le brun pensait être seul dans cette partie du parc, peu voulant s'y aventurer, avec pour cause la proximité du Saule Cogneur, de la forêt interdite et du lac, mais il remarqua bien vite une silhouette à la tête brune, fixant l'horizon l'air absent... l'élève mystérieux n'eut aucune réaction, même lorsque Andrew vint se poster juste à côté de lui... Les deux gardaient et respectaient le silence qui les dominait...

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Drew... pourquoi as-tu abandonné tes cachots humide, et tes amis stupides et arrogants ?  
-Je pourrait te retourner la question Nick... que fais tu là, loin de Potter et compagnie... »

Nicholas eut un petit rire, légèrement moqueur à l'encontre de son frère... quittant le lac et son horizon des yeux, il se tourna vers son frère, curieux de connaître les raisons d'autant de politesse à son égard.

« Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici par hasard, en te disant « _tiens Nicholas est là-bas, allons y_ »... tu as quelques chose derrière la tête... n'est ce pas ? » 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Echange fraternel

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas.**

« Nicky... »

Le dit « Nicky » regarda son frère, surpris d'entendre de nouveau ce surnom de la bouche de son frère... il repensait à tout ce que se surnom avait voulu dire dans le passé, avant que leur perpétuel conflit ne détruise vraiment tout entre eux... les punitions reçue lorsque leur père les entendaient s'appeler par des diminutifs... il soupira, et détourna son regard, ne pouvant et ne voulant plus avoir à supporter le regard lourd de son frère, qui attendait une quelconque réaction après ce surnom.

« Pas avec moi, Andrew... tu me demandes ce que tu as à demander, et on en fini... pour de bon !»

L'aîné des deux jumeaux regarda son frère, peiné par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais en bon Serpentard qu'il était, Andrew se laissa pas paraître ses émotions, qui aurait tout pu dévoilé à son frère... dévoilé quoi ? Il le détestait, et son frère le détestait, voilà l'affaire réglée... mais depuis la conversation qu'il avait surpris dans les couloirs du troisième étage, et les explications paraissant si juste et raisonnée de Théodore, commençait à le faire douter...

« Pourquoi nous détestons nous, Nick ? Nous sommes frères après tout... jumeau par-dessus tout, nous faisions tout ensemble...avant.  
- Avant, comme tu l'as dit si justement. Andrew, tu as choisis de ne plus avoir de frère, j'accepte mais ne rend pas les choses encore plus compliquée... pourquoi as-tu réussis à m'ignorer 6 ans, à te battre avec moi pendant toutes les vacances...si tu penses au passé.  
- Nick, écoute moi... pour une fois.  
- Pour une fois ? Mais je passe mon temps à t'écouter ! T'écouter m'insulter... t'écouter me rabaisser...t'écouter insulter mes amis...t'écouter te vanter...Tu veux que je continus? »

Le ton montait du côté de Nicholas, alors qu'Andrew gardait son calme, passé maître dans cet art depuis sa troisième année. Le second écouté son jumeau s'énervait, et laisser sortir sa colère, à sa place lui se serait enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande... à chacun sa méthode. Néanmoins, Nicholas repris vite son calme, ce qui eut le don de surprendre son frère, s'attendant à pire qu'une petite crise d'énervement.

« Nicho' écoute moi avant de t'emporter...  
- Tu vois ! Tu penses que nous sommes tous à tes pieds... »

Il se tût se rendant compte qu'il avait répété mot, pour mot la remarque d'Edward lorsqu'ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Nicholas lança un regard noir, à glacé le sang, à son frère qui ne sut quoi lui répondre... y avait il une réponse à donner ? Le cadet des jumeaux, à quelques secondes à peines, hochant négligemment la tête de droite à gauche, enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux, et abandonna son frère au bord du lac, ne souhaitant rien avoir à lui dire... en quittant les lieux, il ne pu cependant réprimer une remarque qui lui brûlait la langue depuis bien trop longtemps... et qui n'avait fait que se raviver au début de leur conversation.

« Assume tes choix, et laisse moi vivre ma vie... tu m'as renié, accepte le... Nous ne sommes plus du même monde...Scott »

Appeler son frère par son nom, était avant tout pour lui une preuve qu'une page se tournée, après plus de 6ans de doute. Nicholas rentra, laissant son frère, seul au bord du lac, aucun élève ne venant le déranger, lui le grand Andrew Scott...

**POV Andrew.**

« Pourquoi me rejettes tu Nick... »

Il avait parlé tout seul... il était seul. Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea rapidement, à pas sur, vers le terrain de Quidditch et la réserve à balais, préférant et de loin y laisser le sien, bien à l'abri de ce vil Edward Carter. Il empoigna fermement le manche de son Eclair, l'enfourcha sans même prendre la peine de quitter la pièce à balais... et en sorti tel un éclair. L'ancienne équipe de Gryffondor, dirigée par Harry, s'y trouvait. Il n'y porta pas grande attention, et vola, gêna, embêta, se moqua, poussa, les joueurs, qui n'étaient pas ses adversaires pourtant, puisque aucun match ne se déroulait.

« Dégage d'ici ! Tu ne vois pas qu'on s'entraîne !  
- Voilà qui éclaire bien ma lanterne Pott, voyais tu, j'ai eu la bêtise de penser un instant que tu apprenais à voler à ton ami Weasley. »

Le concerné vira au rouge écrevisse, les autres membres faisaient des ronds bien dessinés, dans les airs autour des deux capitaines ennemis jusqu'au bout des ongles. Dans les gradins, seul deux personnes y étaient installées, Nicholas Scott et Hermione Granger. Le premier les avait rejoint, sitôt sa conversation avec son frère n'eut touché à son terme, il aimait beaucoup le Quidditch, malgré les efforts conséquent du capitaine et de Ron pour le faire entrer dans l'équipe, rien qu'en tant que remplaçant au départ. Il était à l'aise à tout les postes, ce qui se trouvaient être un excellent atout, or ce Gryffondor était tout comme Hermione, et préféré se consacrer à ses études, ne voulant faire de ce sport autre chose qu'un loisir. Les joueurs posèrent pieds à terre, ce qui interrompit la préfète et son ami, qui se levèrent pour connaître le motif de cette interruption...

« ...Ecoutes moi bien, Potty, tu n'es qu'un prétentieux, "excellent" au Quidditch mais qui ne sait rien faire d'autre ! Quand tu battais Voldemort, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance ! Granger, Weasley et Nicky étaient toujours là ! Merlin! Redescend sur terre !  
- Scott, dégage de là... où tu vas voir si je ne suis bon qu'au Quidditch.  
- Mais vas-y ! Montre moi tes talents cachés... entre nous, ils doivent vraiment être très bien cachés. »

D'un geste tout à fait synchronisé avec l'adversaire, Andrew sorti sa baguette. Chacun l'avait rivée sur l'adversaire... aucun des témoins n'osaient tenter une approche pour les séparer... Andrew Scott face à Harry Potter, il aurait fallu être fou pour refuser un tel duel, si duel y avait. L'un réputé pour ses duels, tous gagnés et où l'adversaire était envoyé illico presto à l'infirmerie, et l'autre... était tout de même Harry Potter... Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu et qui survit encore aujourd'hui, après nombreux face à face avec Voldemort... Tous deux, baguettes pointées en avant face à l'ennemi, lui lancée des regards noirs, mais aucun n'attaquaient.

« Qu'attend tu Scott, aurais tu peur ?  
- De toi ? Non, j'ai pour habitude de laisser l'honneur à mon adversaire... histoire qu'il puisse tout de même lancer un sort... et puis, faisons en sorte qu'on puisse continuer de croire en les chances de victoire du grand Arnaqueur Potter... »

Chacun retenait son souffle, la dernière remarque du Serpentard n'allait certainement pas laisser leur capitaine, leur ami, de marbre... leurs craintes se révélèrent confirmée, lorsqu'un puissant éclair orangée qui leur frôla le visage, pour finalement foncer tout droit sur un des buts du terrain, Andrew s'était éclipsé juste à temps, offrant un sourire arrogant à son fidèle ennemi de toujours. Nicholas se surpris lui-même à soupirer de soulagement.

« C'est tout Potter ? J'm'attendais tout de même à mieux de ta part... à croire que Dray et Blaise avaient raison...  
- Diffindo ! »

Occupé à faire son malin, Andrew ne vit pas arriver sur lui, la "vengeance" de sa "victime", son sort le toucha de plein fouet. Il s'écroula à même le sol. Son sang venant donné une couleur anormalement rouge au sable blanc du terrain. Personne ne bougeait, pourtant chacun savait ce qui était en train de ce passait, mais ils étaient bien trop surpris pour faire un geste. Nicholas regardait son frère, blanchir à vu d'œil, alors que lui, était paralysé par la peur. La jeune fille à ses côté fût la première à réagir, ordonnant à Ronald Weasley d'aller prévenir Madame Pomfresh, à Harry de partir le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne le tus sur place, jurant dans ses dents qu'il n'avait pas à lancer un tel sort, même sur son pire ennemi, puis demanda à Nicholas de s'approcher. Tremblant de tous ses membres, de voir son frère dans cet état, il ne su que dire, ni que faire...

* * *

**Avis **?

**Joyeux Noël !**

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Visite à l'infirmerie

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Sa vision se brouillée, il n'entendait plus que la nouvelle préfète hurlé sur son frère d'approcher, il sentit deux paires de bras s'emparer de lui... puis plus rien.

**POV Nicholas.**

Il transportait, tremblant de tous ses membres son frère, ignorant les regards plus qu'étonnés des élèves qui les voyaient. Non pas qu'ils ignoraient la ressemblance flagrante entre les deux jumeaux, après tout... ils étaient jumeaux. Mais leurs appartenances respectives chez Gryffondor et Serpentard, l'amour fraternel existant entre eux étant très faible... mais le sang s'écoulant de la plaie, compressées par Hermione ne pouvait porter à confusions... Andrew Scott était déjà blessé, et au lieu de le laisser se vider de son sang en silence, et ainsi débarrasser Poudlard d'un des meilleurs membres de l'Elite d'Argent, voilà qu'il le sauvait... Il passa en courant devant un petit groupe de Serpentard de septième année, qui venaient à peine de sortir de leurs cachots glacés.

« Scott ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu cours comme un stupide Gryffondor que tu es, vers... je sais pas quoi ? »

Le « stupide Gryffondor » ce retourna, regardant haineusement les amis de son frère, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je cueille des pâquerettes pour faire un joli bouquet...  
-Alors tu te trompe de chemin, le parc c'est de l'autre côté...  
-Tu n'as rien de mieux Zabini ? Tu ne vois pas que ton ami ici présent, est en train de se vider de son sang ?»

Les yeux s'abaissant sur son ami, il se rendit alors compte que les jumeaux ne jouaient pas la comédie, pourquoi l'aurait il fait d'ailleurs ? Tous les membres de l'Elite poussèrent donc gentiment le frère de leur ami vers l'avant, pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer, et qu'ils en avaient tous terminés avec leurs questions stupides. Néanmoins, il fût suivi de très prés par les autres. Il s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie, ne sachant ouvrir la porte, Théodore le fit pour lui. Ils entrèrent, et y découvrirent Ronald Weasley, en pleine conversation avec l'infirmière, qui semblait ne pas le croire une seconde.

**POV Andrew.**

« Madame Pomfresh...  
-Plus tard Monsieur Malfoy... je m'occupe de votre camarade, là...  
-Madame Pomfresh...  
-Monsieur Zabini, ce que je viens de dire à votre ami, est valable aussi pour vous...  
-Madame Pomfresh... Andrew est blessé, regardez ! Ca pisse le sang de partout ! »

Elle daigna enfin quitter des yeux le grand rouquin face à lui, énervé qu'elle ne le croient pas. Elle fit déposer Andrew sur un lit, à l'opposé de la sortie, puis les jeta tous autant qu'ils étaient à la porte. Les questions fusaient dans la tête de l'infirmière, comment avaient ils fait pour battre des records pas même établis par les maraudeurs en personne ? L'année n'avait même pas encore commencé, qu'un élève les plus populaires étaient déjà demandeurs de soin... L'infirmière soupira, combien de fois l'avait elle vu durant ses 6 années... combien de blessures avaient elle dû lui soigner... mais celle là semblait de loin être la pire... Elle enleva délicatement le mince bandage qu'avait fait la préfète et l'envoya à nettoyer aux elfes, si jamais il était nettoyable... aussitôt ôter, le sang recommença à couler à flots, rendant rapidement les draps blancs de l'infirmerie, rouge vif.

**POV Théodore.**

De l'autre côté de la porte, les quatre verts et argent, plus le rouge et or, parlaient comme jamais des rivaux n'avaient parlé. Nicholas s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de raconter tout ce qui c'était passé, tentant de ne pas tenir compte des menaces de morts et de vengeances, pesant désormais sur la tête de son meilleur ami, que ne cessait de vociférer les Serpentard. Théodore et Edward, restaient étrangement muet, le premier essayant de cacher toutes traces d'émotions, au contraire des deux autres, quand au second il semblait penser que c'était une chance pour lui de ne plus l'avoir dans les jambes. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, prétextant un devoir de préfet, ce que chacun cru. Il prononça le mot de passe, claquant violemment le tableau derrière lui, et ignorant la remarque indigné de son occupant, il se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre, s'asseye sur son lit, inspirant et expirant de façon bruyante, voulant vainement retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal... il n'entendit donc pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir discrètement, il ne s'aperçut pas non plus que des pas se rapprochaient lentement de lui... soudain, il releva brusquement la tête, faisant sursauter la mystérieuse personne.

«Qu'est ce que tu fou là ? »

**POV Andrew.**

La nuit était tombée apparemment, puisque l'obscurité était complètement maître de lieux. Andrew venait lentement d'ouvrir les yeux, et essayait vainement de se redresser... une douleur omnis présente l'en empêcher, ainsi qu'un « poids » sur le bord de son lit le stopper dans son envie soudaine de se relever... Néanmoins, en tête de mule de Serpentard qu'il était, il se tourna de l'autre côté du lit, posa pied à terre, mais s'écroula sur le sol. Désormais allongé sur le sol, pour la seconde fois de la journée notons le, il ne pu réprimer ses jurons qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir à la première occasion. Réveillant le 'poids' assoupis à côté de lui, cette dernière personne remarqua bien vide que le lit était vide. Entendant néanmoins les jurons lancé par Andrew, qui semblaient provenir de l'autre côté du lit, il eu bien du mal à retenir un petit rire moqueur.

« Te moque pas d'moi... sa fait mal.  
-Drew... Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?  
-Sa se voit pas ? Je vérifiais si il n'y avait pas de vampire sous mon lit... j'voudrais pas me faire mordre pendant mon sommeil... ce serait fâcheux »

De mauvaise humeur, il ne laissa d'autre choix à Blaise, car c'était lui, de l'aider à remonter sur le lit. Aucun doute, les Scott étaient solides. Même pas encore remis de ses blessures, Andrew râlait déjà, et retrouvait son mauvais caractère naturel. Allongé, aucun des deux amis ne parlaient.

**POV Nicholas.**

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Nick ?  
-C'est Andrew... »

Surpris, le rouquin regarda son ami suspicieusement... il ne comprenait décidément plus rien... avec Hermione qui était partie dans sa salle commune, peu après l'accident, et qui n'en était pas ressortie. Harry qui tenté d'échapper à une horde de Serpentard en colère, et qui était caché ils ne savaient où. Voilà que Nicholas se mettait à parler de son frère... malgré tout, il voyait bien que son ami avait besoin de parler, et Hermione n'étant pas là, Ron se sentait obligé de faire ce qu'aurait fait la jeune fille à sa place. Il s'assit donc en face du Scott.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cet idiot ?  
-Il est bizarre en ce moment...tu trouves pas ?  
-Nick... ton frère n'a en rien changé... il est toujours aussi arrogant, idiot, méprisable, insolent, supérieur...  
-Merci, de comprendre le fond du problème... »

Guère mieux, Nicholas se leva. Ron pris conscience de la maladresse de ses paroles. Le Scott monta se coucher, rapidement suivi par son rouquin d'ami.

* * *

**Avis **?

**Joyeux Noël !**

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. A jamais et pour toujours je te déteste

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7 - A jamais et pour toujours... je te déteste

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Personne n'aurait la bêtise de dire qu'un Scott était facile à vivre, aussi bien le Scott chez Godric Gryffondor que celui chez Salazar Serpentard. Et certainement pas leurs amis. Aucun élève, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou même encore Serpentard, n'aurait non plus la bêtise de dire que les membres de l'Elite d'Argent étaient supportables... Pour une fois que les deux maisons ennemis étaient d'accord sur un même point... les fameux membres avaient peut être le privilège d'être adulé de tous, mis à part de rares exceptions, ils étaient connus pour leur profond mépris pour le règlement, hormis peut être le jeune Nott... Mais sur le coup, tous se sentaient presque obligé de plaindre cet être arrogant et méprisant qu'était Andrew Scott. Allongé sur son lit dans l'infirmerie, il s'ennuyait ferme, non pas qu'il aurait préféré aller en cours... enfin si, c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait préféré, le premier jour n'est il pas le meilleur ? D'un point de vu de l'Elite, bien entendu... si il repensait à sa mortellement ennuyeuse journée, et qu'il se souvenait d'avoir espérait voir arriver Théodore avec une pile de rouleau de parchemin, ou une quantité de bouquin, dont seul Granger et ce dernier s'intéresse, il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans une glace sans souhaiter mourir sur le champ, foudroyer par une honte et un déshonneur certains... justement, voilà la porte qui s'ouvre. Espérant que ça soit un de ses amis, ou pourquoi pas son frère, il eut le déplaisir total de voir apparaître la tête blonde d'Edward

« Y a quelqu'un ?  
-Nan, y a personne...sa se voit pas ? »

Apparemment, il était de mauvaise humeur... Edward mis cela sur le fait qu'il se retrouvait cloué au lit, en train de manquer une superbe journée de cours, pendant laquelle chacun leur tour, les Serpentard, non membre de l'Elite, devaient passer le test dit « de l'insolence » la spécialité incontesté d'Andrew. Il entra, tira une chaise, et s'installa auprès du lit, occupé par l'un des jumeaux... déjà assez populaire, Edward semblait faire l'unanimité, toutes maisons confondues bien que Serpentard de maison, cependant... deux semblaient lui résister, les Scott... or, le voici bien décidé à faire changer les choses et tenter d'emmener Andrew à sa « cause »

« Ca va ? Il ne t'a pas trop amoché Ha-Potter ?  
-Ouvre tes yeux, tu verras bien... débile...  
-Mouai... bon...  
-Pourquoi t'es là ? Pour bousiller ma journée, plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? Où tu as quelques choses d'intéressant à dire ?  
-Intéressant, tout dépend du point du vu où l'on se place...  
-Du mien ! Donc, que tu quitte Poudlard, sa serait pas mal, où que tu me dises ce pu*in de secret que tu sembles cacher, et dont mon frère et cet idiot de Potter semblent au courant ! »

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance... Andrew se redressa légèrement sur son lit, n'osant faire de mouvement trop brusque, gardant en mémoire sa chute de la veille, n'arrivant pas à trouver une position assez confortable, il resta dans une drôle de position, à mis chemin entre assis et couché. L'autre le regardait faire, sans broncher, sans bouger, sans parler...

« C'est bon ? T'as fini de gigoter ?  
-Et toi, t'as fini de me casser les couilles ? Tu m'les brises !

C'est exactement dans ses moments là, que le mauvais caractère des jumeaux pouvaient impressionner et surprendre. Malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient vous dire, qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien, chacun pouvait affirmer avoir était « engeulé » au moins une fois au cours de sa scolarité par un des jumeaux, ou les deux...

« Scott... Calmos, je ne t'ai strictement rien fait...  
-Tu te fou de nous, les membres de l'Elite, les Serpentard... tu te sert de tout le monde, pour parvenir à tes fins, j'ignore ton but... ce que tu caches, mais il y a plusieurs « failles » dans ton plan...  
-Lesquelles seraient ce, si un quelconque plan existait ?  
-Poudlard, les couloirs semblent n'avoir aucun secret pour toi... Potter et Cie te connaissaient déjà... tu semblaient savoir à qui tu avais à faire lorsque tu es venus vers nous, il y a deux jours... Je suis pas débile, tu sais!»

Soudain, coupant court à toutes conversation, une tête passa par la porte, qu'il venait d'entrouvrir. Immédiatement, Théodore pu être identifié par les deux Serpentard, semblant gêné d'interrompre les deux, apparemment rien n'était certain, ennemis... Edward s'excusa, conscient que si il voulait remonter dans les bonnes grâces du Scott, il serait mieux qu'il se tienne à carreaux, et que si il ne voulait pas perdre quelques places dans celles de Nott, c'était effectivement la meilleure idée. Théodore pris donc place à l'endroit occupé un instant plus tôt par Edward Carter, une fois les banalités passées, concernant l'état de l'un, et la journée de l'autre...

« T'as décidé quoi pour le cas 'Carter' ?  
-Sympathisé... »

Le brun regarda son ami, haussa un sourcil... lui qui pensait connaître suffisamment Andrew, pour jurer qu'il ne ferait au grand jamais, confiance au nouveau, le voilà qui tombait à la renverse.

« Tu ne connaît donc pas le proverbe ?  
-Tu sais, y en a tellement...  
-Garde un œil sur tes amis...  
-Mais encore plus sur tes ennemis, j'allait dire... tu m'as presque fait peur. »

Les deux Serpentard continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîné n'arrive, et que Théodore ne se voit contraint et forcer de quitter sa chaise, pour aller manger, pour ensuite retourner dans sa salle commune. Avant, il se chargea bien sur de transmettre les devoirs qu'avaient déjà donnés les professeurs, ainsi que quelques bouquins qui lui seraient sans doute possible utile pour sa rédaction de parchemin.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'avancer, alors que c'est pour le mois prochain...  
-Profite que tu es cloué dans ce foutu lit, après tu voudras jouer au Quidditch... Au lieu de te tourner les pousses.  
-Toutes façon, tu me laisseras recopier sur le tiens, j'ne voie pas l'intérêt d'avoir une sale note en bossant, alors que je peux en avoir une correcte sans me bouger... »

Soupirant, Théodore leva les yeux au ciel... il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir sans cesse fournir ses notes, de laisser recopier ses amis, uniquement car ceux-ci ne voulaient pas porter la moindre attention au cours donné, où préférait s'entraîner au Quidditch et jouer au échecs ou faire une bataille explosive...

« Je reviens demain... compte pas sur moi pour te laisser copier si t'as rien foutu... »

Ne laissant pas l'occasion à son ami de parler, il quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie

**POV Nicholas.**

Nicholas avait passé la majeur partie de sa première journée de cours à se demander si il devait, oui ou non, aller prendre des nouvelles de son frère. Se qui avait suivi qu'il n'avait rien écouté au cours de Potion qu'ils avaient déjà eu, je vous laisse deviner avec quelle maison ils étaient réunis. Ce qui avait du coup provoqué une « petite » explosion de chaudron, et une énorme explosion de colère de leur professeur. Hermione, Harry, Ron, et lui avaient tout pris en pleine figure, et lui se retrouvait déjà mis en retenus le lendemain. Harry et Ron, étaient descendus avant Hermione et Nicholas, l'estomac du rouquin réclamant grossièrement à manger.

« Nick... tu m'as l'air bien songeur depuis hier... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas.  
-Rien... Rien Hermione. T'inquiète.  
-Mais je m'inquiète... tu es mon meilleur ami, et je voie que sa semble ne pas aller fort... »

Il tenta de maintenir son regard sur le visage de son amie, préfète, mais rien ne pouvait le faire tenir. Même en s'imaginant face à son frère, il fût obligé de s'avouer vaincu, et de baisser les yeux vers le sol. Il s'appuya contre un mur, et se laissa lourdement tomber à terre. Assis sur les dalles froides, adossé sur un mur glacé, la tête dans les bras. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de la majestueuse stature des Scott, qui émanait de lui, malgré qu'il eut était « chassé » de leur arbre généalogique, et jugé indigne de porter leur nom

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Nicholas tout court

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8 - Nicholas... tout court

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Sa semaine passa étonnamment vite, pour une semaine passée allongé sur un lit, sans rien faire, à s'ennuyer sans cesse. Théodore était bien revenu le voir le lendemain de sa visite, mais ayant vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé son devoir (pour le mois suivant, rappelons le), et qu'il semblait bien décidé à ne pas le commencer. Le Scott eut le plaisir de remarquer qu'il n'eut plus droit aux visites du descendant des Nott, mais tantôt de Blaise Zabini, tantôt de Draco Malfoy... qui eux, lui parlaient de leurs blagues déjà faites, de leur prochain mauvais coup, tout pour lui donner l'eau à la bouche. Mais le pire, ce fût certainement lorsqu'il remarque que l'élève qu'il avait le plus vu durant cette « abominable » journée, était ce petit prétentieux, ce danger potentiel pour l'Elite, Edward Carter. Ce Mercredi matin, alors que tous les élèves était en cours, où presque, Andrew retournait dans son dortoir, avec tout de même encore un bandage au niveau de l'abdomen. Il prononça le mot de passe, puis fit une entrée remarquable, enfin qui aurait pu l'être si la salle avait était un peu plus pleine de vie et de monde. Il n'y avait que 3 élèves présent. En la personne de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Edward Carter...

« T'en as mis du temps ! On t'attend depuis 1heure !  
- Fais genre ça te dérange, Blaise... T'étais le premier à te réjouir d'avoir une occasion de sécher un cour.  
- Tais toi Ed', je peux toujours changer mon vote, rien n'est officiel tant que Drew n'a pas voté, et que tu ai passé le rituel d'entrée... »

Apparemment, Edward avait réussis à s'approprier l'amitié des Serpentard. Sans un regard, sans un bonjours, sans rien. Andrew monta dans son dortoir, saisit son sac de cours, y jeta négligemment ses livres, et du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, s'habilla convenablement. Puis redescendit, sortis de la salle commune, toujours sans un regard à ses « amis » et se dirigea vers les cachots, puisqu'il semblait avoir Potion... Merlin soit loué, il était à Serpentard. Il entra sans même frapper, et alla s'installer aux côtés de Théodore.

« Scott... qu'elle est la raison de votre retard ?  
-Un petit séjour à l'infirmerie, demandez à Potter pour de plus ample informations... »

Quelques rires de Serpentard, quelques grimaces des Gryffondor, regard noir d'un certain survivant... tel se passèrent les 5minutes restante du cour de potion. Andrew avait était le dernière à entrer, et fut néanmoins le premier à sortir. Malheureusement pour lui, son directeur de maison le retînt.

« Scott, comment vous sentez vous ?  
-Très bien, professeur.  
-Bien, alors je pense que je peux vous mettre au courant maintenant... votre père à appris l'incident avec Potter, il cris à qui veut l'entendre que se rejeton ne s'en sortira pas indemne, de même que votre frère...  
-Nicholas... pourquoi ? »

Le professeur sembla hésiter un instant, rien ne laissait prévoir une bonne réaction de la part du Serpentard, mais rien ne prédisait le contraire non plus...

« Il considère que tout ceci est la faute de votre frère... ne me demandez pas la raison, je vous met juste au courant de la situation dans laquelle vous vous êtes embarqués... Je peux aussi vous garantir que votre père compte bien lui faire « payer »...

**POV Nicholas.**

Nicholas marchait seul dans les dédales du château, non il ne séchait pas, il n'avait simplement pas cours à ce créneau, n'ayant pas divination. Il arpentait donc les couloirs, à la recherche de solitude, à moins qu'il ne soit à la recherche d'un camarade, en pareil cas se serait bien étonnant. Il songeait à cette enveloppe, encore fermée, et cachetée du sceau de sa famille, avec l'écriture fine et appliquée de son père, reconnaissable parmi 100 différentes. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de l'ouvrir, que diable faisait il à Gryffondor, si une simple enveloppe contenant un bout de parchemin pouvait lui faire peur à ce point. Une fois qu'il fut sur d'être bien seul, il entre dans une des classe abandonnée, prise comme terrain de jeu par Peeves, et havre de paix pour chaque élève souhaitant avoir la paix, mis à part bien sur à l'arrivée de l'esprit frappeur.

_Nicholas_,

_Je t'interdis de revenir à la maison, tu as fêté tes 17 ans, tu es donc majeur... tes affaires restantes te seront soient ramenées par ton frère, soient brûlées. Nous avons crédités ton compte à Gringotts, coffre 715 de 1000 gallions, de quoi démarré ta vie, après... vole de tes propres ailes. Sache que tu n'es plus le bienvenus ici._

_Tyler Scott_

_PS. Evite de t'approcher de trop près de ton frère, nous ne souhaitons pas que tu lui transmettes une mauvaise influence, ni qu'il se retrouve une fois encore à l'infirmerie._

Blessé, il froissa la lettre dans ses mains, retenant ses larmes avec peines... des larmes de tristesses, de colère... lui-même ne le savait pas. Qu'avait il bien pu faire de mal, à part être envoyé à Gryffondor, à part avoir renouvelé « l'exploit » de Sirius Black, une génération plus tôt. Il sorti de la salle vide, et erra le reste de l'heure dans les couloirs. Fixant ses pieds, il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un se dirigeait droit vers lui, et se percutèrent violemment. Nicholas tomba par terre.  
« Nick ? »

Evidemment avec sa chance, il avait dû tomber sur son frère, celui qui semblait apparemment le premier responsable de son « renvoi » définitif de la famille Scott. Sans doute avait il inventé une version des faits le mettant en valeur, et le rabaissant, lui... prouvant ainsi que ses paroles n'étaient qu'un tissus de mensonge, qu'il avait faillis gober. Dans sa chute, il avait lâché sa lettre. Son frère se baissa, et la ramassa.

« C'est quoi ? C'est à toi Nicky ?  
-N'y touche pas ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-C'est privé ! »

Les mots à ne pas prononcer en présence d'un autre, surtout d'un Serpentard, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de son frère, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Scott, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'Andrew Scott. Il défroissa la lettre, et la lu... au fur et à mesure, de sa lecture son visage se ferma, ses yeux s'éteignirent tels une lampe ou une bougie... Andrew reformait sa carapace.

« Tu l'as reçue quand ?  
-En milieu de semaine...  
-Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ?  
-Jamais... je ne suis pas ton elfe, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre... Surtout pas à toi.  
-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Explique...  
-Ô, ne fait pas l'innocent... **Tu **es responsable de tout ! »

Andrew nia corps et âmes, mais rien n'y faisait, Nicholas était têtu comme une mule. Il arracha la lettre des mains de son frère, puis repris son chemin. Il n'était plus un Scott, il n'était plus que Nicholas... fils de personne, frère de personne, Gryffondor sans famille. Plus d'amour familial, plus de noël souriant en compagnie d'eux... plus rien. Après réflexion, il se demanda ce qu'il perdait... des doloris à pertes de vue, des insultes à tout va, être rabaissé sans cesse...Tout comptes fait, la prochaine fois qu'il croisera son frère, il le remerciera... plus tard...

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Petite discussion entre ennemis

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9 - Petite discussion entre ennemis

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

La lettre qu'avait reçu Nicholas le perturba toute la journée, si bien qu'il manqua une dizaine d'occasion de se venger de Harry, de rabaisser Edward, de se moquer des professeurs, de perturber leur cours... Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Elite, qui l'interrogèrent une fois leur journée de cours terminée, et qu'il aient envoyait promener quelques Poufsouffle qui s'étaient malencontreusement assis à l'endroit que les Serpentard avaient envient d'occuper se soir là...

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Andrew... t'as rien foutu de ta journée, à part aller en cours...ce qui ne compte pas comme une activité.  
-Blaise...  
- Quoi Théo, je n'ai pas raison ? Si ! Les cours sont obligatoires, donc ne sont pas une activité...  
-C'est pas pour autant que t'y va à chaque fois...  
-Décoince toi ! T'a jamais séché... t'es lourd. »

Aïe, il y a de l'orage dans l'air, au vu des regards noirs que ce lançait les deux. Qui allait calmer le jeu ? Draco était le mieux placé pour réussir à les empêcher d'en venir à la baguette. Comme toujours. Le blond soupira, apparemment jamais ils ne seraient tranquille... cette année s'annonçait riche en catastrophe. Il s'approcha de Blaise par derrière, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui donna une forte claque derrière la tête. Avant de souffler.

« Faut vous calmer, tous les deux...  
-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends ?  
-Blaise... »

Le susnommé leva les mains, retirant ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Ils se tournèrent tous, une nouvelle fois, vers Andrew avide de connaître les raisons de son étrange comportement. Ce dernier, guère pressé de le leur apprendre, après tout sa vie ne regardait que lui, et il avait du mal à admettre qu'apprendre que son frère était définitivement renié lui faisait mal... devant ainsi avouer qu'e son frère lui manquait. Ou presque. Il restait stoïque face à leur incessante demande, supplication... Il détourna la tête, regardant le lac, lieu où il avait eu une conversation civilisée avec son frère, pour la première fois depuis 6 ans... il soupira intérieurement, il y avait vraiment cru...

« Qu'est ce qu'il a le lac, tout à coup ?  
-Ta geule Zabini... »

Tout à coup énervé, il s'isola fait rare pour un Serpentard, qui avait une fâcheuse tendance à se défouler sur les autres plutôt que tenter de retrouver son calme en se mettant à l'écart. Théodore en vit rapidement de même, sur les nerfs.

**POV Nicholas.**

Marchant le long du lac, Nicholas ne pouvait quitter la lettre de son père des yeux... de son père... non, de Tyler Scott, il n'était le fils de personne désormais. Nicholas tout court... Il s'asseye sur une pierre, à proximité du lac, et fixa l'horizon... il était presque dans la même posture qu'une semaine auparavant, lorsque Andrew l'avait trouvé, et lui avait tenu un étrange discours. Si il n'avait pas aussi bien connu son frère...enfin son ancien frère n'était il plus un Scott ? Il aurait pu croire en son changement de comportement, et en une possible réconciliation... mais Andrew reste et restera à jamais Andrew, manipulateur et fin stratège, Nicholas semblait croire que son « double » avait pour devise 'Se lier, pour mieux briser', ce qui devait sans doute ne pas être loin de la réalité.

« Pourquoi ? »

Excellente question en perspective... pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il né dans une famille qui le l'acceptait pas à sa juste valeur ? Pourquoi une telle haine entre son frère et lui ? Pris d'un furieux sentiment d'injustice, il se releva, énervé comme jamais, et déchira en 2, puis en 4, puis en 8, en 16... en 32 jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit tout simplement impossible de redéchirer. Même le plus curieux, le plus patient, le plus téméraire, n'aurait pas eu le courage de tenter de reconstituer cette lettre.

« Pourquoi ?  
-Pourquoi, en effet... mais pourquoi quoi?»

Surpris, il se retourna. Il ne connaissait pas cette voix, ou alors que très peu, ne sachant mettre de visage dessus. Celui qu'il vit le stupéfia... pourquoi était il là ? Lui, le meilleur ami de son frère, enfin de son ancien frère...

« Nott ?  
-Lui même...Je peux ? »

Théodore était visiblement très différent des autres Serpentard avec qui il était ami. Il lui avait demandé l'autorisation pour prendre place à ses côtés, il ne rêvait pas. N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu l'indécence de s'installer et de squatter... Nicholas opina du chef, et lui présenta un rocher à côté de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ...  
-Discuter avec le frère de mon meilleur ami, qu'y a t il de mal à cela ?  
-Sauf que Andrew n'est pas mon frère... »

Théodore recula la tête de quelques centimètres, surpris d'une telle affirmation... Comment Nicholas Scott pouvait il ne pas être le frère d'Andrew Scott, alors qu'ils avaient les même parents et le même physique... peut être pas les même valeurs, les même notions de l'amitié, de l'honneur...

« Je n'suis plus un Scott... tu devrais le savoir, Nott...Andrew ne s'en est pas encore vanté ? De ne plus m'avoir dans sa famille, moi, le traître à mon sang...»

Cette révélation stupéfia Théodore. Les Scott semblaient avoir un sérieux problème avec le sourire en ce moment. Lui, Théodore Nott, Serpentard, membre à part entière de l'Elite, meilleur ami de Andrew Scott, devait il demander de plus amples explications à Nicholas, anciennement Scott, Gryffondor jusqu'à la moelle osseuse, Ami de St Potty, son principal rival avec Hermione Granger d'un point de vu scolaire... sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa raison.

« Qui as dit que Nicholas Scott n'était plus un Scott...  
-Monsieur Tyler Scott l'a décrété... »

Ils se regardèrent, surpris d'une telle conversation. Comment avaient-ils tous deux pu oublier la haine qui les liés l'un à l'autre ? Ils se détestaient mutuellement, pour leur appartenance à une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Se levant et s'excusant, le Gryffondor quitta son rocher et l'horizon magnifique qui l'accompagnait. Il se dirigea lentement vers sa salle commune. En entrant, les premières personnes qu'il vit furent ses trois amis, assis à l'écart, occupés à faire leurs devoirs, déjà conséquent, alors que la rentrée n'avait eu lieu qu'une petite semaine auparavant. Nicholas tira une chaise jusqu'à lui, et soupira tout en se laissant lourdement tomber dessus. Il s'affala sur la table, repoussant au passage quelques livres de potions et de sortilèges.

« Tout va comme tu veux, Nick ?  
-Super Mione, super...  
-Dis, ta ouvert la lettre de ton père ? »

Se redressant mollement, puis appuyant sa tête sur sa main, le coude posé sur l'équilibre instable que formé les livres ouverts les uns sur les autres, Nicholas fixa droit dans les yeux Ron, qui avait eu la stupide idée de lui rappeler la tout aussi stupide lettre...

« Quel père ? Tu parles de celui qui vient de me renier définitivement ? Si c'est de lui que tu parles, oui, je l'ai lu... et réduite en morceau... »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. Nuit mouvementée

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10 - Nuit mouvementée

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

_Andrew se tenait face à son père, qui lui... lui souriait méchamment, sadiquement, ironiquement... il ne savait décrire ce sourire malsain, voilà le mot, dessiné sur le visage de son père. Ce dernier, baguette pointée sur lui l'accablait de menaces... lui, restait stoïque, toutes réactions totalement absente. Des injures à son encontre, des « traîtres », des « fils indigne », et autre insultes habituellement lancées à son frère... elles le blessaient, profondément, il comprenait enfin ce que ressentait son frère, depuis près de six ans... Andrew entendit soudain un « tu dois payer, fils » et un sort... un des trois impardonnable, pas l'imperium, il avait fini par y résister... le doloris, non plus, il y était désormais habitué, et ne ressentait qu'à peine la douleur... non, le sortilège de mort s'échappa de la bouche cruel de Tyler Scott. Un éclair vert traversa la pièce sombre, dénuée de toute décoration montrant la richesse de la noble famille Scott... et vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il se vit s'effondrer à même le sol, les bras en croix sur son torse, les yeux grand ouvert, où la surprise se lisait encore, et se lirait encore dans 5ans, 10ans... jusqu'à se que son corps soit entièrement décomposé... une question, comment pouvait il se voir mort, si il l'était..._

_«S'en est fini du 'Grand' Nicholas Scott, apparemment... »_

_Tyler ricana, il donna un petit coup de pied dans la dépouille de son fils, qu'il avait lui-même tué, de sang froid... sans une once de remord, il lança un doloris sur Nicholas, voyant le corps se tordre dans tous les sens, sans souffrir... le corps subit encore plusieurs humiliation._

« ANDREW ! REVEILLE TOI ! Fais quelque chose Draco !»

Une main vint violemment s'aplatir sur sa joue, qui le brûlait presque à présent. Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Draco, Blaise et Edward à quelques pas de son lit, laissant juste une distance de sécurité entre eux deux. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, il ne comprenait pas la raison qui avait poussé Draco à lui donner une claque, assez brutale... il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, les trois autres étaient réunis autour de son lit.

« Que...qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
-C'est à nous de te demander ça, tu gigotais tellement que tu nous as tous réveillé... enfin, tu **M**'as réveillé, Blaise dormait comme un loir et Ed' lance toujours un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit... »

Tout lui revint en mémoire, enfin presque... son cauchemar, car aucun doute s'en était un... son père... son frère, d'abord torturé, puis tué... mais pourquoi ? Que signifiait un tel rêve ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Nicholas ? Il ne comprenait décidément rien à rien... y avait il une quelconque signification, où alors étais ce pour le simple 'comme sa', que ses amis le réveillait souvent après un cauchemar semblable... Andrew restait allongé sur son lit, observant le plafond de sa chambre, sans prêter la moindre attention, aussi quelconque soit elle, aux autres, qui semblaient pour leur part, avoir fini leur nuit, et ne semblaient pas décidés à retourner dormir... pourtant lui était encore bien fatigué, trop fatigué... si il ne s'était pas souvenus de son horrible cauchemar, et qu'il n'avait pas su qu'Edward insonorisait son lit, Blaise, une troisième guerre mondiale ou Poudlard envahit par des géants ne le réveillerait pas... il aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit... Ereinté, il cacha sa tête sous sa couette, et ronchonna...

« Baissez le volume... j'veux dormir moi... »

Ô miracle, pensa Andrew lorsqu'il entendit ses compagnons de dortoir baisser le volume de leur conversation, dont il semblait qu'il en soit le sujet principal... le nom de Théodore fut prononcé une petite dizaine de fois, ainsi que celui de son frère... il perdis rapidement tout contact avec la réalité, sombrant cette fois ci, dans un sommeil réparateur. Le lendemain matin, samedi... il se réveilla, les rideaux étaient encore tirés, empêchant la lumière du jour de s'inviter, les lits des autres Serpentard étaient parfaitement fait, au carré, les vêtements qui, la veille encore jonchaient le sol avaient tous étaient envoyé aux elfes... et tout ça, sans le réveiller, il leur tirait son chapeau... bas... très bas... Il regarda sa montre, elle affichait 11h30 déjà... il n'en revenait pas. Il passa sous la douche, en un temps record pour lui, comme pour n'importe lequel de ses amis, il s'habilla tout aussi vite, tout en alliant simplicité avec élégance, 'sauta' dans ses chaussures, et dévala les escaliers, manquant de les finir sur le postérieur.

« Andrew... »

Quatre paires d'yeux observaient Andrew, Edward ricana et fût presque déçu que le Scott ne soit pas tombé, Blaise avaient d'immense cernes sous les yeux, à se demander ce qu'il avait fait la veille, alors que lui le savait très bien, il était resté éveillé un long moment, afin d'être sur qu'Andrew puisse dormir tranquillement... qu'on ne dise pas par la suite que les Serpentard sont tous des gosses de riches, fils à papa, égocentrique, narcissique et égoïste... bien que se dernier mot se rapproche fortement d'égocentrique. Draco paraissait en pleine forme, mis à part qu'il semblait avoir oublié sa dose de gel habituelle... Théodore... Théodore avait sans doute une fois encore, passée une nuit blanche à bavarder avec ses bouquins poussiéreux...comment diable pouvait il passer autant de temps à bosser, sans devenir dingue.

« T'as bien récupéré Scott ?  
- La ferme Carter... ne viens pas ruiner pas matinée, déjà bien avancée... »

Où comment fermer le bec à ce prétentieux, mais comment laissé pantois ses meilleurs amis dès le matin, un beau samedi d'Octobre...enfin, beau tout dépendait du point de vu, beau dans le sens du terme où il ne pleuvait pas, où il n'y avait pas cours... pour le reste, samedi était un jours aussi banal que lundi, ou dimanche... Andrew snoba les plus jeunes qui s'écrasaient sur son chemin. Il avait décidé de sortir et de s'isoler, comme il aimé le faire depuis la rentré... son attitude inquiéterait presque ses amis, eux qui étaient tant habitué à ce que Andrew veuille se mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, principal concurrent de Draco... Longeant la forêt interdite, il réfléchissait toujours quand à une explications, aussi stupide soit elle, pouvant expliquer son rêve... enfin son cauchemar pour être plus exact.

**POV Nicholas.**

Si il n'avait pas s'agit de son frère jumeau, jamais il n'aurait trouvé cela louche, or... Andrew Scott qui abandonnait sa proie favorite, Nicholas, cela signifiait que quelques choses de grave arrivaient... ou que Merlin, et Salazar Serpentard aient ressuscité durant la nuit... la première solution semblant de loin la plus probable. Si il en avait parlé à ses amis, Ron lui aurait certainement répondu que Andrew n'avait en rien changé...et qu'il était toujours aussi arrogant, idiot, méprisable, insolent, supérieur répondant donc à côté de la plaque... Harry, lui, aurait plutôt répondu que c'était une ruse, et aurait employé le calme avant la tempête... Hermione, aurait certainement deviné un intérêt pour son jumeau, de l'inquiétude peut être, la préfète aurait su analyser son comportement, et aurait lu entre les lignes de sa question, or ce n'était pas non plus exactement la réponse qu'il attendait... finalement il s'affala sur un canapé dans sa salle commune, attendant Hermione qui devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre... justement, en parlant du loup, le tableau de la Grosse Dame viens de s'écarter afin de laisser entrer la Gryffondor.

« Mione ! »

Pour quiconque ne les connaissant pas, une méprise totale aurait était envisageable... un long moment sans se voir, peut être, alors que la veille encore ils avaient parlés des heures durant, enfermé dans la salle sur demande... un couple, et Merlin seul sait les autres éventualités...

« Et bien... quel enthousiasme, je t'ai tant manqué que sa ? »

Limite gênée, Nicholas desserra son étreinte débordante d'affection. Il fit un petit pas en arrière et s'excusa. Son amie rigola, amusée par la gêne qu'elle avait occasion sur son meilleur ami.

« Et bien, qu'avais tu à me demander de si important... pour me sauter dessus de la sorte ? »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. Un retour impossible

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11 - Un retour impossible

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**.

Tête baissée, les paroles de Hermione tournaient en farandole dans sa tête... il savait ce qu'il entendrait, pourtant il l'avait demandé... pourquoi diable l'avait il fait ? Encore une fois, ses pas l'avaient menés aux bords du lac, il shooté dans les cailloux, dans les galets, soupirait... et réfléchissait. Le brun prit place sur le même rocher que la fois où il avait parlé avec Théodore. Il sorti un parchemin, une plume à réservoir (fabuleuse invention) et se mit à griffonner dessus, de son écriture soigneuse, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête... une heure s'écoula, Nicholas regarda son parchemin, et y lu ce qu'il avait écrit...

_« Je ne sais plus quoi penser depuis quelques jours. J'ai toujours su que ça allait se terminer de cette manière, et que je ne pourrait pas être un Scott toute ma vie ... vu le "déshonneur" que je leur ai causé. J'ai toujours été persuadé que Andrew en serait la cause, pourtant depuis le début de l'année je ne sais plus quoi penser. Avant tout était plus simple, il me détestait, je le détestais... maintenant, il me donne l'impression de vouloir se racheter, mais je me fais sans doute des illusions... nous ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes lui et moi... Nous n'avons que le physique en commun, plus rien d'autre...enfin, je pense..._  
_En ce moment, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait tendance à s'isoler, loin de l'Elite, cela m'intrigue, non que je m'intéresse à ses affaires, mais... il n'embête plus son monde. Ne traîne plus sans cesse avec Malfoy et compagnie... dois je mettre ça sur le dos de l'autre idiot de « Edward » ? Il ne peut tout de même pas être responsable de tout ce qui cloche à Poudlard... si ? Mon frère n'a jamais vraiment était du genre solitaire, voilà ce qui me surprend, tout doit toujours tourner autour de lui, pourquoi cela changerait il maintenant ?_  
_Il ne viens plus me rabaisser... depuis qu'il a lu cette fameuse lettre, j'aurais cru qu'il redoublerait ses assauts blessants, voire plus... jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'il s'arrêterait aussi net. Si je ne comprend plus mon propre jumeau, j'avoue que je ne me comprend guère plus, voilà que je me confie à un parchemin, qui pourrait tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui, mais je me vois mal en parler à Ronald, je le vois déjà venir, me dirait son habituel, "Andrew est ceci, Andrew est cela, ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu vaux mieux que lui"... j'en viens à penser qu'il a tort, car pas une seule fois, ces dernières années, je n'ai essayé de renouer un quelconque lien fraternel avec lui, pas même durant nos vacances au Manoir, où je lisait pour passer le temps... pas une seule, au contraire, je lui répliquais... je m'abaissais à son niveau. Et alors qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, lui semble vouloir renouer des liens, choses que j'aurait dû faire bien avant lui, je ne fais que le repousser... est ce vraiment par peur de souffrir ? »_

Ses mots s'arrêtaient là. Il soupira, voilà qu'il se confiait à un parchemin, il était tombé bien bas, à ne plus savoir parler à ses amis... il plia soigneusement ses pensées et les rangèrent dans sa poche arrière, il resta assis à réfléchir, seul... lui aussi commençait à se détacher des trois autres, son frère n'était pas le seul. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de se rendre à la Grande Salle, pour le repas du midi, Nicholas se leva tel un automate, et y alla.

**POV Andrew.**

Il souriait, mais d'un sourire faux, les plaisanteries vaseuses de Blaise ne l'amusait pas, ou plus. Il mangeait, malgré qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envi. Son regard était posté sur la table des Gryffondor, où était déjà assis Potter, Weasley et Granger... cependant il n'y avait aucune trace de Nicholas... Afin que personne ne se rende compte de ses coups d'œil furtifs vers la maison rivale, Andrew porta difficilement attention à son assiette, mais y parvint malgré tout. Il avait fini, depuis longtemps, à peine deux pomme de terre avalée, mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim... un coude sur la table et la tête appuyée dessus, il semblait fatigué, malgré qu'il eut dormis jusque très tard dans la matinée.

« J'y vais.  
-Andrew... rassied toi. »

A contre cœur, il repris place sur son banc, et écouta d'une oreille distraite ce que demandait ses amis...Répondant par monosyllabe, gardant un œil sur la porte de la salle, mais personne n'entrait. Andrew commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait pour son frère, mais il ne pouvait en parler aux autres.

« ANDREW ! Tu m'écoutes...  
- Non... »

Carter parlait, mais Andrew semblait ne pas en tenir compte. A la dernière remarque du blond, Andrew se leva tout en fournissant sa réponse, et quitta la table, malgré les protestations des autres. Il quitta la grande salle, en rage contre ce foutu nouveau, qui s'approprier ses amis. Il déambula dans les couloirs, inventant des plans tous plus foireux les uns que les autres pour prouver à l'Elite que Edward n'était pas un vrai Serpentard. Il regardait à terre lorsqu'il bouscula quelqu'un

« Tu pouvais pas faire attention Scott ? »

Cette voix, il la connaissait... mais il n'aurait su mettre un visage dessus. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu, d'un même côté, il lui semblait que jamais il n'aurait dû l'entendre de nouveau. Il releva la tête, et tomba nez à nez avec ses doutes, comment était ce possible ? Que faisait il là ? Pourquoi n'était il pas mort ?

« Co... comment c'est... toi ?  
-Pas un mot Andrew Scott... pas un mot...  
-Qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?  
-Je vous connaît... vous autres... Serpentard... ils ne te croiraient pas...  
-Je suis un membre de l'Elite ! »

Il regarda Andrew, amusé. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé. Insulté soui... parlés non. Mais pouvait il vraiment appeler parler ce qu'il étaient en train de faire ? Une fois que l'un était mort, ils se parlaient comme deux sorciers civilisés qu'ils étaient

« Tu es censé être mort...  
- Censé, comme tu l'as dit...  
- Comment as-tu survécu ?  
- Aucune idée... j'ignore moi-même par quel miracle j'ai eu cette chance.  
- Que fais tu là ? »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre... un mort à Poudlard, se baladant tranquillement dans les couloirs, et rencontrant un foutu Serpentard, orgueilleux et méfiant de surcroît.

« Je craint ne pas pouvoir te répondre... »

Il s'éclipsa alors, sans pouvoir laisser Andrew rajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. L'air hébété, il continuait de fixer l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaître. Il n'y croyait pas ses yeux, il nageait en plein délire là, manquerait plus que Dumbledore arrive avec son caleçon sur la tête. Imaginant avec horreur cette idée saugrenue, il secoua la tête comme pour s'en débarrasser. Puis alla rejoindre son cours.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Une discussion s'impose

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12 - Une discussion s'impose

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas.**

« Est-ce vraiment par peur de souffrir ? »

Ces quelques mots écris sur son parchemin ne cessaient de passer et repasser dans sa tête. Etais-ce vraiment la bonne raison... mais si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'étais-ce alors ?

« Nick ! Tu m'écoutes ou tu admires le visage, ô combien _magnifique _de Parkinson ? »

La remarque de Harry le ramena sur terre aussitôt, il jeta un regard en coin à la table des Serpentard, croisant le regard de son frère. Il reporta alors son attention sur son assiette, demeurée vide alors que le repas avait bien débuté depuis 10minutes. Il n'avait pas faim, les mots qu'il avait écrit l'avant-veille sur son stupide parchemin le tracassait bien plus qu'ils ne le devraient normalement... qu'est ce qui avait pu ainsi changer chez lui ? Il n'était pas croyable qu'autant de questions naissent dans son esprit en si peu de temps... en combien de temps d'ailleurs ? Mais que se passait il donc, qu'est ce qui ne tournait plus correctement chez lui... depuis quand.

« Youhou ! Nicky ! Tu dors ?  
- Bien sur que non Harry, il regarde le vide. »

Ronald Weasley, où l'art d'être à l'ouest, toute une histoire. N'ayant guère envie de manger plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Nicholas se releva, et se dépêcha de quitter la Grande Salle, ne voulant avoir à subir les supplications pour qu'il revienne

**POV Andrew.**

«- Tu dérailles là, Andrew. »

Théodore et Andrew avaient pris place légèrement à l'écart des autres membres de l'Elite, premièrement car ils avaient remis le plan drague en marche, ce qui n'était pour le moment pas l'intérêt numéro 1 de Andrew, et n'avait jamais était un pur loisir à Théodore. A côté d'eux, Wendy se restaurait, écouter distraitement la conversation des deux « grands ».

« - Crois moi Nott. Pourquoi irais je inventer un truc pareil ?  
- Pourquoi en effet... mais pourquoi pas ? »

Vexé, il se leva, et quitta la salle. Il n'avait pour habitude de tout prendre au premier degré, et savait accepter les critiques, mais lorsqu'elles étaient totalement injustifiée non. A table, Théodore se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, et interrogea sa sœur à ce sujet, qui haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur ses spaghettis. Bien évidemment... elle ne pouvait savoir.

**POV Nicholas.**

Adossé contre un mur, tournant le dos aux Grandes Portes, Nicholas se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le brouhaha de la Grande Salle devenir plus fort. Le brun soupira, lorsqu'il reconnut son frère, l'air passablement énervé. En effet, d'un pas furieux, Andrew arrivé vers son jumeau, bien décidé à avoir une petite discussion avec son frère, qui n'était plus son frère.

« -NICHOLAS ! »

Et en plus il s'imaginait avoir tous les droits, non mais pour qui se prenait il ? Satané Serpentard. Qu'ils soient maudis et qu'ils l'oublient une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'ils oublient qu'il n'était pas allé à Serpentard. Qu'ils oublient son existence tout simplement. Pourquoi n'était ce pas possible ? Il avait dû être abominable dans sa vie antérieure, un vrai monstre... pour mériter pareil châtiment.

« - NICHOLAS ! Je dois t'parler !  
-Tu m'en vois ravie Andrew. Mais j'suis pressé vois tu.  
-Qui donc peux bien t'attendre ? Ils sont tous en train de manger. »

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant lorsqu'il s'imaginait être en droit de lui ordonner quoi que se soit. Ils n'avaient plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre... ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à voir, avant déjà... mais maintenant, alors que son père l'avait définitivement renié, et que Peter semblait avoir fait de même, lui qui avait bêtement cru en une moitié d'amour fraternel... même pas.

« - Sache Scott, qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls personne que je connaisse »

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais tué personne, et puis il était vrai qu'il connaissait d'autre personne, mais l'amitié n'était pas aussi forte que celle qui le liait au reste du groupe... même si parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu à l'écart, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu... sans lui durant leur vacances d'été par exemple, ou même à la fin de leur 5ème année. Parfois il lui semblait qu'il était un étranger, si proche mais si loin à la fois.

**POV Andrew.**

Scott, sa famille, son frère, son double... sa moitié, son jumeau en somme, l'avait appelé Scott. Il l'avait longtemps souhaité, longtemps espéré, car il marquerait alors la fin de tout attachement quelconque que pouvait lui apporter Nicholas, il montrerait que le Gryffondor avait réussi à oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu enfant... mais maintenant qu'il l'avait, Andrew avait l'impression de perdre une part de lui-même...

« -Fais pas cette tête Scott, tu as passé les 7 dernières années à attendre ce moment bénis, ou Merlin te permettrais enfin d'être débarrassé de Nicholas le petit parasite... cache ta joie surtout. »

Comment pouvait il avoir tant changé, en si peu de temps ? Où pouvait donc bien être passé le gentil petit Nicholas, si bienveillant, et si candide dans ses paroles ? Combien de fois, d'ailleurs, Andrew et les autres ne s'étaient pas moqués de lui, Théodore mis à part, il avait toujours était bizarre... ayant ses propres idées, acceptant que les autres aient les leurs, mais ne suivant pas.

« - Nicholas...  
-Que se passe-t-il, encore ! »

Il insista fortement sur le dernier mot, qui résonna comme une douloureuse symphonie auprès de Andrew, mais que s'était il pensé ? Comment un tel changement était il réalisable ? On lui avait changé son frère, il ne pouvait en être autrement...

« - Que se passe-t-il, tu as du mal à accepter le ton que j'emploie ? Tu devrais pourtant y être habitué, tu l'utilisais si souvent... avant.  
-Avant, justement... Nicky, qu'est ce qui...  
-Nicky ! Tu te permets de... non mais je rêve là ! Pendant 7 ans ! 7 ANS, tu m'as appelé par tous les noms d'oiseaux, rabaissés, insultés et cætera... et depuis la rentrée, tu arrives la bouche en cœur, en me demandant Merlin seul sait quoi. Andrew ! Ne t'es tu pas demandé si j'avais envie ? T'es tu simplement posé la question ? Non... bien sur que non... après tout, le Grand Andrew Scott tout puissant avant tout... »

Mais que se passait il donc dans sa tête ? Qu'on lui rende son frère, le vrai... pas cette réplique cynique à souhait... ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait tant haïs durant des années, si il l'avait véritablement haïs un jour, ce dont il commençait à douter...pourquoi aurait il si subitement changé en ce sens. Il croisa le regard vert de son frère, et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur... au cours des années précédentes, il avait vu toute sorte de lueur dans ses yeux couleur prairie... de l'incompréhension au début, de l'ignorance, de l'espoir... jamais pourtant il n'aurait cru pouvoir y déceler de la haine, de la rancœur...

« - Nicky... pardonne moi  
-Tes excuses peuvent rester dans ta bouche... je n'en ai pas besoin. Si tu as des remords, ce qui m'étonnerais tout de même fortement, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même... ne compte pas sur moi pour faire le pigeon et accepter tes excuses afin d'alléger ta conscience... si toutefois tu en es pourvu, ce dont je doute, dans cette famille de fou. »

* * *

**Avis **?

Snapou... ou l'art du "Pourquoi ?" "Bah pourquoi pas". MUHAHHAHA

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Changement de comportement

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13 - Changement de comportement

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Il regardait Nicholas. Blessé par les dures paroles de son frère. Blessé par le ton froid, cinglant et sans répliques de son frère. Il regrettait ses années d'insultes, de mépris et de haine profonde... il les regrettait, mais il ne s'en rendait compte que bien trop tard. Leurs deux paires d'yeux se croisèrent. Alors qu'autrefois ceux de Nicholas étaient proie à une profonde douleur sitôt face à son frère, et ceux de Andrew brillait de malice et d'amusement... le contraire n'était pas loin, ô bien sur, Nicholas ne c'était pas subitement retrouvé avec un comportement digne des pires Serpentard... digne de son frère, de Zabini...

« Nick... je... écoute moi.  
- Non Andrew... plus rien... nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire...  
- Ne fais pas des choix pour nous deux... Nous sommes deux à choisir, deux concernés ! Tu ne peux pas... »

Sa fierté en prenait un certain coup, mais c'était ce que son cœur lui hurlait désespérément de dire, de faire depuis des années... des années de reniement... Il n'avait fait que se voiler la face. Son frère avait toujours fait partie intégrante de lui, toujours...une petite différence de valeur ne pouvait les séparer, pas eux... plus eux.

« Quelle douce ironie Andrew, n'est ce pas... n'était ce pas toi, qui me disait l'année dernière encore, que seule une horrible ressemblance physique nous reliait... n'est ce pas toi, qui durant 6ans, a tout tenté pour nous séparer, pour me forcer à haïr un frère... MON frère... le frère que je ne voulait pas haïr... la personne, la seule de la famille avec qui je souhaité garder contact, si un jour j'avait à choisir entre ma famille et le reste... Tu as tout fait pour te faire haïr, pour que je ne tente plus de m'accrocher comme une sangsue... C'était toi Andrew, pas moi... »

Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. La haine farouche parfaitement visible dans le regard du Gryffondor fit que Andrew n'eut rapidement plus le courage de garder le contact. Triste, déçu, blessé, le fier Serpentard quitta la compagnie charmante de son sosie, pour retourner dans sa salle commune. S'affalant sur un fauteuil, fauteuil qui était le « sien » en quelque sorte. Le discours blessant mais véridique de son frère ne voulait quitter ses pensées. Des troisièmes années entrèrent, un peu trop bruyamment, et reçurent un regard assassin de la part de leur aîné.

« Taisez vous les mioches »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les dits mioches se turent jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur dortoir. Les colères de Scott ne leur étaient pas souhaitables, à eux ou à n'importe qui d'autre.

**POV Nicholas.**

Surpris lui-même par ses paroles dures à l'égard de son frère, il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Nicholas continuait de le regarder, presque hautain... lorsque son frère quitta le hall, l'air affligé, il ne perdit rien de sa superbe, et continua à le fixer sans rien montrer de ses sentiments. Le temps d'un instant, et il se retrouvait seul, les autres encore tous attablés à bavarder fortement. Il soupira, s'appuya contre un mur et poussa un second soupir. Comment Andrew faisait il, pour ne jamais laisser paraître ses émotions... dans n'importe quelles circonstances il y arrivait... si il exceptait celui qui venait de ce passer.

« Nicholas ? »

S'attendant à voir Harry, Ronald ou Hermione... ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor... en fait n'importe quel élève ormis un Serpentard, Nicholas tourna hâtivement la tête, et fût surpris de constater que c'était bel et bien un serpent qui l'avait appelé par son prénom. Nott, il le connaissait plus de vue que par insulte. Il savait que c'était un ami de son frère, sans doute l'un des seul. Il savait qu'il appartenait à l'Elite, et qu'il avait réussis à réellement se faire une place... le seul. Il avait donc du potentiel. Mais pourquoi venait il lui parler ? A lui. Maintenant ?

« Nott ?  
- Théodore pour être exact. Enfin... bref. Je... J'ai une question à te poser... Andrew à...  
- Si cela concerne Scott tu peux d'ores et déjà partir. »

Théodore le regarda hébété... le lion serait il devenu serpent ? Une multitude de questions lui traversaient l'esprit, sans donner l'impression de vouloir en partir. Néanmoins, le serpent repris contenance, afin de ne pas s'éloigner du sujet initial. Ce qu'avait dit Andrew... il semblait si convaincu, si persuadé par ce qu'il disait...

« Tu connaît Carter... ne ment pas.  
- Oui. Et alors ? **IL **est à Serpentard maintenant !  
- Mais tu connais ce qu'il ne cesse de nous cacher ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est...  
- Et pourquoi le dirais je ? »

D'un regard calculateur, il semblait peser le pour et le contre de sa réponse. Ce qu'il pouvait y gagner et y perdre... et voilà qu'il commençait à penser et agir comme un vil Serpent calculateur... trop tardivement sans doute.

**POV Théodore.**

Au courant uniquement que Andrew n'avait pas menti, il n'avait rien su tirer de plus du Gryffondor, mais bon... c'était déjà considérable ce qu'il savait. Il se dirigeait à l'instant même vers les cachots, afin d'y rejoindre Andrew. A son grand bonheur il ne croisa personne en route, et pu avancer à grand pas, sans avoir l'air pressé et devoir ralentir la cadence... un Serpentard, qui plus est de l'Elite n'était jamais pressé, personne ne l'attendait jamais, c'était lui qui attendait... généralement, c'était de la mauvaise foie pure et simple, et de ça, Théodore Nott en était convaincue.

Il donna le mot de passe au stupide tableau, avec le temps il devrait normalement savoir s'ils appartiennent ou non à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, mais bon... un tableau ce n'est jamais très fiable. Il entra en trombe dans le dortoir, et fût surpris de constater que Andrew semblait de mauvaise humeur, vu les troisièmes années qui montaient sagement dans leur dortoir, enfin il en concluait ainsi... et le regard noir qu'il reçut de Andrew, juste avant qu'il ne s'affaisse dans un fauteuil près du feu.

« Andrew...  
- _Saint _Théodore... j'en ai déjà assez avec Potter alors je te pris de ne pas venir me faire la morale en me disant que je suis cinglé... »

Ainsi donc il était vexé. Cela était bon à savoir. Si un Malfoy et un Zabini étaient susceptibles qu'un hippogriffe, cela se savait, bien au-delà du cachot humides et froid qu'était leur salle commune... pour Andrew, c'était plus délicat. Maître dans l'art de cacher ses état d'âme, il se contentait généralement de disparaître quelques heures, avant de revenir... sans oublier le fait que plusieurs élèves se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie, ayant reçu un sort de la part d'un élève... pas un sort bien méchant, mais pour passer le temps... rien de cela ne lui avait échappé...

« Je te crois Andrew. Nicholas me l'a confirmé. »

**POV Andrew.**

D'un étrange élan, la tête baissée du Scott se releva, comme si celle-ci avait été placée sur un ressort.

« Nicholas ! » 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. Partir

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14 - Partir...

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Edward déambulait dans les couloirs, tête basse. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas fait certain choix qui l'avait mis bien trop en péril... S'il n'avait pas décidé de réintégrer Poudlard, pour finir son année... s'il n'avait pas ce foutu secret... s'il ne craignait pas d'être découvert à chaque fois que le _petit Scotty_ lui parlait.

Il entra dans la salle commune si froide et si peu encline à inciter ses occupants à s'apprécier entre eux. Il remarqua bien vite les deux tignasses brunes qui s'échappaient d'un canapé. Toutes deux semblaient avachies sur le meuble d'un vert sombre. Silencieusement, il le contourna, et les remarqua endormis. L'un tournait vers la droite, l'autre vers la gauche... leur deux épaules se touchaient, et leurs têtes étaient appuyée l'une contre l'autre. On aurait dit deux frère... seulement les apparences sont trompeuses. Ils commencèrent à bouger, sentant une présence, et alors que Théodore restait zen, Andrew lui sorti sa baguette et la braqua sous le menton d'Edward.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?  
- Que tu baisses ton truc... »

Andrew s'exécuta, mais leurs deux paires d'yeux restaient rivées l'une dans l'autre. Aucun des deux Serpents ne souhaitaient abandonner ce round, qui leur semblait décisif... pourquoi ? Ils l'ignoraient... mais la tension qui semblait les lier était palpable. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que Edward ne détourne le regard, celui d'Andrew restait impénétrable, et il continuait de fixer le néant, le vide.

Cinq nouvelles minutes durent passer, avant qu'il n'émette le moindre mouvement, Théodore et Edward s'était entre temps installé à leur aise dans le canapé servant auparavant en tant que lit de fortune.

« Ca va Drew ?  
- Moui »

Théodore n'insista pas, et resta muet devant le grognement de Andrew.

**POV Nicholas.**

Allongé sur son lit, ou plutôt recroquevillé sur lui-même, roulé en boule. Nicholas repensait avec amertume aux paroles blessantes qu'il avait dit précédemment. Il n'en pensait pas un traître mot, mais tout était sorti si naturellement, que s'en était presque déconcertant. L'ancien Scott serrait son oreiller contre lui, comme s'il était sa dernière bouée de sauvetage... le dernier lien qui lui permettait de survivre et de ne pas sombrer. Et inconsciemment, une larme coula, et s'écrasa mollement sur l'oreiller. Et d'autres suivirent. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, en revanche il savait que cela lui faisait du bien... Perdu dans la création d'une flaque d'eau, il n'entendit pas la porte du dortoir claquer, ni les pas qui se rapprochèrent de lui à vive allure. Une personne prit place à ses côtés, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et le pris dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Nick ? »

Demanda doucement la voix de sa meilleure amie. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que tout marchait comme des hippogriffes, mais il n'y parvint pas. A la place, il éclata un peu plus en sanglot. Il se sentait bête, il se sentait idiot, il se savait faible. Son éducation, bien qu'il ait essayé de la refouler le mieux possible, était et resterait trop bien ancré en lui. D'un revers de manche, il essuya enfin ses yeux, rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Le sillon de ses larmes se voyait parfaitement. Sa voix tremblotait, de même pour ses mains. Nicholas inspirait et expirait lentement, reprenant peu à peu contenance, et pleinement possession de ses moyens. Elle continuait de lui passer sa main rassurante dans ses cheveux, le berçant comme ferait une mère à son fils après un cauchemar. Finalement, il s'endormi dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, qui n'osa pas bouger... et qui se posait des milliers de questions.

**POV Andrew.**

Un silence pesant était maître des lieux et personne n'osait le rompre. Jusqu'à temps où Andrew ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là Théo ? »

Surpris, l'interpellé releva la tête, et masqua admirablement bien sa surprise, en voyant le sourire éclatant de son ami... le seul peut être... Draco et Blaise, Andrew et Théodore... deux groupes, dans les membres de l'Elite... Et Edward dans tout sa ? Son admission avait été bien trop rapide pour être franche. Il était nouveau, à peine arrivée à Poudlard et semblait connaître comme sa poche l'immense château, il semblait connaître les élèves, et savoir à l'avance qui était les 4 compères assis en milieu de table au début de l'année. Son comportement semblait calculé, le moindre de ses gestes prévu à l'avance, ses paroles finement choisie. Edward cachait un lourd secret, et Andrew ainsi que Théodore dorénavant, le connaissait.

« J'attend.  
- Et qu'attends tu ?  
- Que tu daignes ouvrir ton cœur... »

Ses quelques mots étaient sortis si soudainement que les deux interlocuteurs manquèrent de tomber de la banquette. Ce ne pouvait être un Serpentard qui venait de parler. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et furent soulagés d'être seul. Même Edward, avait compris que la carapace rigide des Serpentards n'était jamais brisée, pas même dans leur dortoir. Un masque les empêchait de vivre... et il était forcé de l'admettre. Vivre sans cesse parmi eux était pénible, douloureux même... lui qui avait tellement l'habitude de sourire, de vivre...

« Tais toi. Et file dans ton dortoir avant que l'on ne t'entende.  
- Andrew... rien ne sert de te cacher. Draco et Blaise n'ont peut être rien vu. Mais Nicholas et moi, si.  
- Nick se moque éperdument de ma souffrance.  
- Tout autant que tu te moquais de la sienne l'an passé, Drew. »

Son ton était calme, posé alors que celui de l'héritier Scott montait en décibel. Théodore restait neutre, égal à lui-même, tout comme Andrew, qui s'énervait aussitôt, et montait sur ses grands hippogriffes sitôt la remarque tombée. Embarrassé de devoir assisté à ce genre d'effusion. Il s'éclipsa donc, nullement discret, en direction du dortoir. Les deux compères suivirent de près, Andrew n'ut qu'à monter les escaliers, et Théodore dut se rendre dans ses appartements, à son grand damne.

Maudissant le tableau qui refusait de le laisser entrer, Andrew frappa de toutes ses forces contre les murs, hurlant et criant de tel manière que l'on aurait pu croire que Bellatrix Lestrange en personne venait de le torturer au doloris, ou le demander en mariage. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, un Gryffondor pas tout à fait bien réveillé vint ouvrir le portrait, afin de voir qui était l'enquiquineur de service qui osait faire un tel vacarme un samedi matin, Ritchie Coote, de fort mauvaise humeur, regarda de haut en bas Andrew, avant de remarquer l'écusson sur son uniforme, et fermer brutalement le tableau, tout en pestant des injures. Etonnament, le serpent eu le temps de glisser son pied avant la fermeture complète du tableau, et ne laissa d'autre choix à la grosse dame que de le laisser entrer pour de bon.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il cacha son écusson, et se dirigea vers les escaliers du fond, se faisant tout de même le plus discret possible. Arrivant à leurs pieds, il monta doucement les marches, l'hésitation à son comble, mais s'y dirigea quand même. Parcourant le couloir, il trouva enfin celui où, était écrit sur la porte,  
« 7ème année ». 

* * *

**Avis **?

A présent un chapitre (presque) quotidien. Bientôt... mon cercueil je pense (Elenna W : pas tuer !)

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. pour mieux revenir

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15 - Pour mieux revenir

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew.**

Inspirant un grand coup. Il poussa la porte du dortoir, et y pénétra. Il faisait encore sombre, les rideaux étaient tirés, et il se prit plusieurs fois les pieds dans un objet non identifié. L'intrus était forcé d'admettre que le désordre régnait dans la chambre. S'approchant d'un premier lit, il n'y vit qu'une chevelure rousse, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le second, où dormait cette fois ci, le plus célèbre élève de leur école. Le troisième et le quatrième essai ne furent guère plus concluant, puisqu'il tomba respectivement sur Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ayant pratiquement fait le tour du propriétaire, il pria pour que Merlin ne le fasse pas tomber nez à nez avec le visage de Longdubat, sinon il se jurait de hurler, afin de finir à travers la fenêtre. Fermant les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt après. Il se senti soulagé lorsqu'il se reconnut. Oubliant toute prudence, il secoua énergiquement son sosie.

« Nicky... Nicky réveille toi... OH ! »

Le surnommé Nicky sursauta, et manqua de dire bonjours au plancher, si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu. Hébété, Nicholas regarda autour de lui, et constata à regret que les rideaux étaient tirés. Ainsi donc, ce n'était ni Harry, ni Ron et encore moins Hermione qui le réveillait de si bon matin. Ce n'était pas Neville non plus, qui semblait l'évitait depuis des années. Dean et Seamus étaient bien trop marmottes pour être en état de réveiller qui que se soit. Alors, enfin, il daigna regarder qui l'avait réveillé, qui l'avait retenu et qui semblait vouloir lui parler.

« Andy ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Qui t'as laissé entrer ?  
- Tu devrais penser à dire Coote de vérifier quand il ferme les tableaux... surtout si il est de mauvaise humeur.  
- Toi quand tu veux... tu peux. »

Soupirant, il se leva. Fatigué, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et Andrew ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient se l'admettre. Baillant, Nicholas lui fit signe de le suivre, le fit sortir du dortoir puis descendre discrètement. Arrivé au milieu des escaliers, Nicholas lança un sort d'invisibilité sur son frère, et traversa la salle commune, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Coote, qui lui « appris » la venue de son frère.

Ils sortirent, Andrew redevint visible et fixa son frère, éberlué qu'il sache utiliser aussi convenablement ce sort assez complexe, puis le suivis jusqu'au septième étage, face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Le Serpentard regarda le Griffon passer trois fois devant le pan du mur et s'extasia devant la porte qui apparaissait. L'emplacement de la salle sur Demande venait de lui être révélé.

**POV Nicholas.**

Il entra, son frère à la suite. Tous deux s'asseyent sur un des fauteuils « commandés » par Nicholas. Aucun d'entre eux n'osa prendre la parole durant quelques secondes. Enfin, Nicholas prit la parole, et lui demanda en quel honneur il s'était invité de si bon matin dans la salle commune de ses ennemis sanguins, avoir provoqué la colère du batteur des Gryffondor, et manqué de se faire détruire les tympans à coup d'insultes par le même fou furieux.

« Ecoute Nick, je sais que... j'ai pas était très... j'ai pas était un bon... je sais que j'ai était...  
- Ouai, continus, parce que là, j'ai rien compris. »

Nicholas tenta d'esquisser un sourire, ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes en présence de son frère, qui l'avait rejeté durant 6 pénibles années, et qu'il rejetait à son tour, alors que le curieux personnage aux multiples visages qu'illustrait à la perfection Andrew.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je regrette.  
- Tu regrettes ?  
- Parfaitement, je regrette.  
- Et... que regrettes tu ?  
- Mon comportement, mes paroles, mes insultes... avoir l'impression que nous n'sommes pas frère, mais deux inconnus, se ressemblant. Je regrette six ans d'insultes, et de haine à ton égard. De mépris pur et simple...»

Il écoutait, non, il buvait les paroles de son frère. C'était incroyable. Combien de fois n'avait il pas espéré, rêvé, les entendre... Entendre des excuses de la part de son frère. Andrew Scott, s'excusant était un miracle en soi... mais auprès d'un Gryffondor, qui plus est son frère, la « honte » de la famille... tout était si irréel... Un rêve, qu'il pensait impossible. Un rêve, qui resterait à l'état de rêve. Un rêve qui jamais ne verrait le jour. La réalité était elle ce qu'il pensait d'elle, à cet instant précis... c'est-à-dire : merveilleuse. Ou était elle en réalité qu'une pure illusion, un rêve qui semblait si réel. Etait il bel et bien réveillé, assis dans la salle sur Demande, en face d'Andrew. Andrew était il bel et bien là, en train de lui parler, d'excuser, regretter...

« Dis quelque chose... j't'en pris... »

Il aimerait bien, mais quoi ? Pouvait il dire, pour de vrai, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur... où cela n'était il en réalité qu'un nouveau plan foireux de son frère... Relevant la tête, et croisant par la même occasion la paire d'yeux de Andrew, qu'il voyait sincère, qu'il espérait sincère et qu'il croyait sincère, il poussa un profond soupir. Un choix était cornélien... d'un côté, une part de lui-même lui hurlait de se méfier, lui rappelait les « talents » de comédien de son Serpentard de frère... l'autre partie de lui, celle de son cœur, lui intimait de lui accorder une seconde chance, ils étaient frère, partageaient le même sang, les même remords aussi...

« Est-ce que tu es sincère Drew ?  
-Plus que jamais... j'ai était stupide. Mon frère me manque... Mon ptit frère me manque.  
-Nous sommes jumeau Andrew...  
-Mais j'suis plus vieux quand même. »

Il rit à cette remarque.

**POV Andrew.**

Regardant fixement son frère rire, et repensant à son visage des dernières années, il se dit que c'était bel et bien en compagnie de Potter, Weasley et Granger que son frère semblait le plus heureux. Lui qui n'avait fait que le faire souffrir, le rabaisser et l'humilier publiquement... voir la force de son frère, qui se relevait systématiquement l'avait toujours contrarié, mais éblouis en son for intérieur.

« Tu es bien conscient que tu n'es pas encore tout à fait pardonné...  
- Bien sur Nicholas, c'est... normal. »

Et chose tout aussi surprenante, Andrew se leva, se dirigea vers le fauteuil où avait pris place son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant sincèrement pour une fois.

« Tu m'as manqué p'tit frère. »

**POV Théodore.**

Après s'être fait renvoyé de la salle commune comme un malpropre pour avoir montré que les serpentards pouvaient avoir parfois un peu de compassion eux aussi, Théodore s'était lentement dirigé vers sa chambre. En entrant, il remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteinte, signe que personne n'était présent... tant mieux après tout, lui qui voulait avoir un peu de tranquillité... la préfète de Gryffondor n'était pas particulièrement bavarde, mais méfiante... on ne pouvait le nier, or se trouver dans la même pièce qu'un des membres de « l'Elite » des Serpentards, un ami de son ennemi, ne la rassurait pas au plus haut point, même si elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de la part de son nouvel homologue. Enfin, le tableau pivota, laissant passer une grande silhouette brune.

« Encore là Nott ?  
- Bah ouai, pourquoi ? »

Leur conversation continua ainsi, s'orientant sur divers sujet, dont Nicholas et Andrew. Ainsi donc, la Gryffondor fut au courant des regrets que semblait éprouver Andrew, et le Serpentard appris la peine de Nicholas. Tous deux étaient chamboulés, eux qui avaient finis par croire qu'ils se moquaient de ce que penser, ou disait l'autre. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Dans 2 chapitres : ... pour mieux revenir : _« J'étais à la place de Théo, normalement…. »_

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. C'est une bonne journée

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16 - C'est une bonne journée...

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas.**

Le cœur léger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement et niaisement, et regardant le sourire tout aussi béat d'Andrew. Ah, il était beau le masque de dureté du Serpentard, qui semblait l'avoir abandonné à la porte des Gryffondor. Ils se parlaient, de tout, de rien, du passé, de ce qu'ils avaient manqués, ce qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble... ils essayaient de combler l'immense vide, le trou béant, de ces dernières années...

« Il faut y aller Andrew...  
- Nicholas, on vient à peine de...  
- Je sais... mais ils vont s'inquiéter si nous disparaissons subitement... on se retrouve ici se soir ? »

Ce fût bien à contre cœur qu'Andrew accéda à la requête de son frère, bien qu'il sache qu'il avait raison. Ils se levèrent, et quittèrent à cinq minutes d'intervalles leur cocon familial de substitution. Tête basse, Nicholas pénétra dans la Grande Salle, et y trouva Ron, Harry et Hermione, déjà attablés, les deux derniers parlant entre eux, tandis que le premier mangeait en toute quiétude, l'air ailleurs.

« Chalut »

Dit il simplement, sans relever la tête, lorsque son ami pris place en face de lui. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le saluer à leurs tour, non sans lui avoir posé maintes et maintes questions. « Où étais tu ? » par exemple.

**POV Andrew.**

Pour Andrew, son arrivée à la table des Serpentards et les questions qui s'en suivirent ne fût pas dans le même genre. Edward semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son absence, à sa grande indifférence. Draco essayait vainement de se débarrasser de Pansy, accrochée un peu trop fort à son bras droit. Blaise semblait plongé dans une réflexion intense, visant à mettre au point sa prochaine plaisanterie, en essayant d'éviter l'aspect fâcheux de la chose (une heure de colle en plus sur son impressionnant palmarès). Théodore lui, était absent... à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs.  
Il passa rapidement ses jambes sous la longue table de bois, se servit de quoi se rassasier, puis quitta la table aussi vite et aussi « discrètement » qu'il n'était arrivé, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangés entre eux.

**POV Edward.**

Il regardait d'un œil méfiant Andrew quitter la table. Le Scott ne semblait pas dans son état normal, il ne saurait dire ce qui différé de d'habitude, mais une chose clochait... et il allait le découvrir, sinon il ne s'appelait plus... Le grand blond quitta à son tour la table, sans adresser un seul regard à quiconque, sortant de l'immense pièce, juste à la suite de son camarade de classe...

« Andrew... »

Le susnommé ne se retourna pas, restant indifférent à cette voix qui l'agaçait tant. Néanmoins, une fois que la dites voix eut réitéré ses appels une petite dizaine de fois, il daigna enfin lui accorder un regard.

« Oui ?  
- J'aimerais enfin savoir ce à provoqué la haine que tu me portes...  
- Pas mal de chose en fait...  
- Le fait que je connaisse Nicholas te faisait jalouser peut être... ou alors tu ne me jugeais pas assez digne d'être ton amis ou...  
- Nous ne sommes pas ami Carter... cela t'enlève donc une épine du pied »

Ils se toisèrent un moment, puis voyant très clairement que la conversation était close entre eux, Andrew pris congé et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**POV Andrew.**

Prenant son balai d'une main experte, il se planta en plein centre du terrain. Passant par dessus, le Serpentard claqua un bon coup du pied par terre, et s'envola. Tournoyant dans les airs, une douce brise passer dans ses cheveux, le soleil leur donner un petit éclat, il se sentait libre... Libre de penser sans avoir à se justifier. Libre de ses mouvements. Libre comme l'air. Depuis quand n'avait il pas ressentis cela ? Il l'ignorait, mais cela devait faire un moment déjà.

« Drew ! »

Aucune réaction, il ne portait plus aucune attention à ce qui l'entouré, à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Perdu dans sa bulle. La voix réitéra son appel plusieurs fois, sans jamais recevoir la moindre réaction. A bout, il décida d'employer les grands moyens. Si hurler après lui ne suffisait pas, si l'emploi d'un sonorus avant de lui hurler dessus non plus... il alla prendre son balai, qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais malgré ces prouesses techniques.  
Hésitant, car connaissant son faible niveau sur un bout de bois volant, il inspira un grand coup et donna une impulsion du pied sur le sable du terrain, et pris son envol. Savoir que l'on « flottait » dans le vide n'avait rien de rassurant... savoir que si l'on tombait rien ne nous permettrait de nous rattraper l'était encore moins. Fermant les yeux pour oublier où et dans quelle position il se trouvait, la panique commença à le trouver.

« Andy ! »

Enfin l'interpellé réagit. Andrew regarda tout autour de lui, sans voir qui l'appelait, jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les cheveux blond- chatain clair de son ami... il descendit de quelques mètres, et remarqua la blancheur de son visage, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement... autant Draco, Blaise ou lui adoraient voler et prendre du bon temps dans les airs, autant Théodore semblait plus à l'aise les deux pieds par terre...

« On redescend Théo ? »

Il ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter, sous l'œil amusé de son camarade, qui fit de même un instant plus tard. Ils allèrent ranger leurs balais, puis se dirigèrent à pas lent vers le lac, tout en discutant principalement de tout et de rien.

« Où étais tu ce midi ?  
- Et toi ce matin ? »

La réplique lente de Théodore surpris son camarade, peu habitué. Le reproche non dissimulé dans sa demande ne faisait pas bouger les choses. S'asseyant au bord du lac, les pieds presque dans l'eau, comme l'était devenue leur habitude lorsqu'ils s'éclipsaient quand ils surchauffé d'entendre les plan foireux des deux autres, qui n'avaient, on peut le dire, aucune imagination.

« Théo... tu... tu me considérerais comme un traître si je me réconcilié avec Nicholas ?  
- M'aurais tu considérés comme tel si ma sœur avait été ailleurs et que nous étions resté unis ?  
- C'est comme cette manie de répondre à mes questions par des nouvelles questions ?  
- A ton avis ? »

Pour la seconde fois de la journée le Scott souriait sincèrement. Oui, bien sur qu'il apprécié Draco et Blaise... bon Edward un peu moins mais, il n'était pas mauvais tout de même, bien que... ses mensonges ne le rassurait guère, ni ses motivations... il devait avouer que Théodore différé totalement des autres. Si ils étaient amis, il n'hésitait pas à donner son avis, et pas uniquement ce que l'autre souhaité entendre, même si ce n'était pas réellement le cas de Draco et Blaise, ils avaient tendances à ne pas être objectifs, et être totalement ancré dans les préjugés... Serpentard plus Gryffondor égale troisième guerre sorcière du 20ème siècle

« Je... je ne sais pas. » 

* * *

**Avis **?

_Qui n'aime pas répondre à une question par une autre question ?_

Soutch

Snap" B


	18. qui s'achève

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17 - ...Qui s'achève

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : Fictions en deux parties pour le moment (mais elles peuvent toutes être séparées... un peu comme l'ablatif absolu en latin) ; la première est en 35 chapitres (même taille que d'habitude)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas.**

Il se sentait d'humeur guillerette. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il y a près de 6ans, Nicholas n'avait souvenir de s'être un jour senti aussi bien. Soudain, le Gryffondor s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, laissant Ronald avancer tout seul. Et s'il rêvait, si Andrew ne s'était jamais mit le règlement une fois encore à dos, qu'il n'était jamais venu dans son dortoir… ne l'avait jamais réveillé, et obligé à l'écouter. Et si il avait tellement espéré une réconciliation, qu'il en devenait cinglé.

« Tu viens Nicholas ? Harry, Haley et Hermione vont nous attendre.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je n'y participerais pas. »

Le rouquin le fixa intensément. Ils en avaient tellement besoin, d'un joueur pareil dans leur équipe. Même s'il n'était pas à plein temps. Si il était remplaçant, c'était parfait. Pourquoi s'acharnait il tant à rester sur le côté en supporter. Et il ne serait que plus adulé par Poudlard. L'ancien Scott, eu alors un nouveau doute… devait il le dire à ses amis ? L'accepterait il ? En regardant Ron, il ne pouvait qu'en douter.

« Ron ? Tu… accepterais que je me réconcilie avec Andrew ? Qu'on se reparle lui et moi ? »

Le Weasley se rapprocha de son ami, et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos. Un sourire éclatant sur le visage, le Gardien des Gryffondor cru le rassurer en lui disant.

« C'est pas comme si ça pouvait arriver, donc non… j't'en voudrais pas. Par contre tu devrais l'oublier. C'est un ptit mer**** comme ses amis. »

Nicholas baissa la tête pour fixer ses pieds. Exactement ce qu'il craignait. Il essaya réellement d'y mettre du sien, pour sourire à son ami, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Nick repris donc sa marche en direction du terrain de Quidditch, où Harry c'était vu obligé de refaire des sélections, un batteur ayant perdu définitivement son poste dans l'équipe, à cause d'une erreur grave… et des résultats trop médiocres.

Ronald fit rapidement de même, trouvant malgré tout la réaction de Nicholas étrange. Pourquoi avait il eu cet air si déçu, presque triste, sur le visage ? Si Andrew Scott et ses amis lui avaient encore fait du mal, ils en paieraient le prix, foi de rouquin.

**POV Andrew.**

Théodore et lui-même s'étaient aussitôt dirigés au bord du lac. Potter avait l'autorisation, et ils avaient donc dû quitter le terrain, même si c'étaient ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous deux à faire. Le préfet repassait en boucle les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami. Selon la logique des choses, c'était une question comme une autre qu'avait posée le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ; mais si il regardait en travers des lignes.

« Me dit pas qu'c'est pas vrai Drew ! T'as enfin accepté d'te réconcilier avec Nicholas ? »

Si Andrew n'avait pas été aussi fier de ses origines, et n'était pas infiniment certain que rougir ne lui siée pas du tout au teint, il serait sans doute devenu rouge à en faire pâlir de jalousie un clown.

Esquissant un sourire en coin, franc. Andrew se tourna vers Théodore, dans l'espoir de le faire taire, pour qu'il n'ameute pas tout les bouffons. Trop tard. Les regards des 5membres de l'équipe présent divergèrent vers les deux Serpentard.

« Un problème ?  
- Non Potter. Merci de t'en inquiéter. »

Le préfet en chef aurait volontiers confisqué les baguettes des deux capitaines des maisons adverses, s'ils n'avaient pas étaient tout autant l'un que l'autre, d'excellent duelliste. Tout deux baguettes pointée sur l'autre, c'était un air de déjà vu pour l'équipe de Quidditch t Hermione. Moins pour Théodore et Haley Carter.

« Baisse cette baguette Andrew… tu vas _encore _t'attirer des ennuis. »

**POV Théodore.**

Si cela avait été aussi simple pourtant. Les deux garçons, tout autant tête brûlés qu'ennemis, lancèrent chacun un « Locomotor Mortis» pour Andrew et un « Oubliette » par Harry. Ne s'apercevant que trop tard de l'effet qu'aurait le sortilège du héro des rouges et or, il eu à peine le temps de pousser son meilleur ami que le rayon violet le toucha en plein tête.

Propulsé à quelques mètres de son endroit initial. Le préfet en chef était allongé sur le sable, et fixait le ciel et ses nuages gris. La respiration lente, un flux de question en tête. Se sentant redressé, il regardait, sourcil froncé… l'attroupement autour de lui. Même Harry, délivré du sortilège, le regardait… l'air inquiet.

« Ca va Théo ? »

Le regard que lui lança son ami inquiéta autant Andrew, que Hermione… et tous les élèves présent. Il était clair que Potter aurait une fois encore, de gros ennuis… de très gros ennuis, si ce qu'ils croyaient été juste.

**POV Nicholas.**

Tenant fermement Théodore en position assise, le regard vide qu'il lui lançait inquiétait énormément Andrew Scott. Mais sans doute n'était ce rien. Juste l'après coup… Au loin, deux silhouettes arrivaient à pas rapide. L'une rousse et l'autre brune. L'un était son frère, l'autre Ronald Weasley.

Pensant voir son frère à terre, Nicholas se précipita à toute jambe sur le terrain, pour finalement constater qu'il s'agissait simplement de Théodore, que Andrew serrait, et empêchait sa tête de tomber en arrière. Une litanie de question était posée par le Serpentard à son meilleur ami, mais toutes restées sans réponse.

Hermione et Haley, dont il ne s'était même pas aperçut de l'absence réapparurent, accompagnée par Poppy Pomfresh. Le garçon eu du mal à comprendre. D'après ses souvenirs, et sa mémoire lui jouait rarement des tours, lorsque Andrew était réellement blessé, et se vidait de son sang, il avait dû le porter jusqu'à l'antre du dragon… pourquoi Nott avait il un autre traitement.

« _Monsieur _Nott ? »

Le dit monsieur Nott cligna des yeux, et les fronça ensuite. Il avait l'air d'essayer de reconnaître celui qui le maintenait assis, avant tout. Nicholas ouvrit la bouche en grand. Que c'était il passé pour que Nott ne se souvienne apparemment de rien ?

Entendant les explications massives et hâtives de sa meilleure amie, il compris qu'un Oubliette mal calculé était la cause de tout. Heureusement pour Harry, et Théodore, sa baguette était en état de marche, et non déréglée… Un espoir existé encore.

Hermione prenant la place de Andrew pour maintenir son homologue pendant que l'infirmière vérifier une quantité de chose. Le Serpentard se releva, et se dirigea lentement vers Potter. Ruminant, fulminant, et jurant mille mort au Héro. Il sorti sa baguette, mais la sentie lui glisser des mains. Se tournant pour voir le fautif, il remarqua enfin son frère, sa baguette en hêtre dans les mains.

« Evite de t'attirer des ennuis. Harry en aura… inutile que toi aussi. »

Honteux, il baissa la tête et s'approcha de son frère, pour récupérer délicatement sa baguette. Il avait raison, mais Théodore ne se rappelait de rien… à cause de cet idiot.

« J'étais à la place de Théo, normalement… Nicky. »

Estomaqué, le surnommé Nicky foudroya du regard Harry, et chassa d'un geste de main Ronald qui voulait éloigner cet infâme Serpentard.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Qui n'aime pas répondre à une question par une autre question ?_

Soutch

Snap" B


	19. Tout acte a un prix

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18 - Tout acte a un prix.

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Nouvelle fic et oui ; pas le premier essaie de postage sur mais bon ; et assez ancienne en fait (période de transition j'ai bien évolué au niveau écriture pendant celle là donc...)

**Divers**: : La suite... parce que Satan a finit son histoire. Et une nouvelle fic dès que Satan poste... non le monde ne tourne pas autour de Satan : c'est le seul truc trouvé pour avoir ce que je veux.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

« Et c'est qui déjà, qui lui a fait ça ? »

Andrew soupira. Soit ses amis étaient complètement bouchés et idiot ; soit ils étaient complètement idiots et bouchés. Combien de fois ne leur avait-il pas déjà dit que c'était Potter qui avait lancé le sort. Draco et Blaise étaient aussitôt venus à l'infirmerie, lieux où Pomfresh avait fait conduire Théodore.

Edward restait étonnamment absent. Non que cela inquiétait Andrew, si ce dernier n'était pas là, tant mieux. Et puis, sans doute était il plus occupé ailleurs. Encore une fois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les trois amis parlaient avec Théodore, qui n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir, ni même de comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient laisser entendre. Le bon côté des choses été qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était sorcier. Déjà un bon point.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
- Retenez moi, ou je le tue de mes propres mains. »

Blaise cru bon de réellement retenir le jeune Scott, qui allait bondir sur le nouveau blond de l'Elite. Edward regardait Théodore, fronçant les sourcils. Si c'était vrai ce qui se disait déjà partout dans les couloirs, cela lui ferait une aiguille en moins dans le pied. Théodore avait des doutes quand à son identité, pareil pour Andrew… si le premier avait tout oublié, le second s'occuperait plus de son meilleur ami. Tout compte fait, cela arrangeait ses affaires.

Il compris alors quel impact avait sur lui le fait de finir sa scolarité chez les Serpents. Cela le changeait définitivement trop. Cela le rendait calculateur, insensible à la douleur des autres… Et le corollaire n'était qu'accentué par son appartenance à part entière dans l'Elite. Mais il était maintenant beaucoup trop tard pour reculer, et pour aller où et faire quoi en plus ? Il devait rester à proximité de Hermione, ou d'Haley, pour qu'elles lui refassent le sort. Incapable de se le faire soit même.

« On en fait quoi ?  
- Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Tu penses bien. On ne va pas garder un amnésique dans l'Elite. Ça ne fait pas sérieux. »

Tous regardèrent Draco dans le blanc des yeux. Andrew n'osait croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et fulminait intérieurement… Blaise ne pouvait imaginer réellement les conséquences, peinant déjà à envisager que Théo ait tout oublié, et qu'ainsi il ne pourrait plus travailler pour 5. Edward lui, trouvé tout bonnement horrible ce que venait de dire le pseudo chef de l'Elite d'Argent, ayant bien vite compris qu'ils étaient tous sur un pied d'égalité, hormis lui… légèrement plus bas.

« C'est une blague Draco. On ne va pas l'abandonner. Pas comme ça.  
- Pourquoi pas Andrew ? Il ne sert plus à rien. Ça ne fait vraiment pas sérieux de le garder.  
- Ce n'est qu'une supposition, Draco, mais… cela ne le fait il pas encore moins que l'abandonner comme sa ? »

Le jeune Scott fixa abasourdi, Edward. Il venait de prendre son parti, où il devenait fou. Le blond lui souriait, alors que lui ne savait plus quoi croire. Carter était il un ennemi ou un ami ?

**POV Nicholas.**

Aidé par Hermione, Haley et Ronald, tous les quatre cherchaient dans tout Poudlard Harry Potter. Une fois encore en fuite, pour avoir usité un sortilège pardonnable mais non sans gravité, sur un élève… Serpentard qui plus est, qui n'avait réellement rien fait, étant donné que c'était le préfet en chef qui l'avait reçu de plein fouet.

Ils devaient à tous prix le retrouver. Si un professeur réussissait avant eux, le capitaine des Gryffondor était fini. La logique des choses voulait qu'il aille se « rendre » aux hautes autorités. Les moldus ne disent-ils pas « Faute avouée, à moitié pardonnée » ? Sauf que là, il était difficile de pardonner.

« Ron ? Hale's ? Vous vous chargez des étages 3 à 6 ? Nick et moi, des autres et du parc ? »

Le rouquin et la blonde acquiescèrent, et laissèrent les deux autres amis, en tête à tête parfait pour parler. La jeune fille n'avait rien raté du court entretien entre son meilleur ami et son abruti de frère, et selon toute vraisemblance, ils n'avaient pas eu l'air de se disputer pour une raison obscure. Surtout que son Gryffondor d'ami avait empêché son Serpentard de jumeau, d'attaquer Harry. Et là, deux possibilités restés. Soit il ne voulait pas que Harry Potter subisse les foudres de Andrew Scott. Soit il souhaité évité à son frère une punition, pour s'en être pris à un élève. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage… et si leur souhait, à Théodore et elle, s'était réalisé, et que les deux frères ennemis s'étaient laissés une nouvelle chance, pour s'apprécier ? Enfin.

« Tu t'es vraiment réconcilié avec Andrew ? »

La mine qu'affichait son meilleur ami ne trompait pas. C'était bel et bien le cas. Folle de joie, et lui sauta au cou, et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Le félicitant, et approuvant leur choix… et elle vint à demander qui avait fait le premier pas, et la réponse la surpris. Ce vil serpent avait été le plus malin des deux… pour une fois.

« Hermione, tu crois que… Nott pourra un jour se souvenir de tout ?  
- Si Rogue, ou Slughorn, y met du sien, il n'y aura aucun problème. »

Toute la joie contenue dans sa voix une minute plutôt avait disparue, la jeune Granger évitée soigneusement de regarder. Geste que ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer, et d'identifier le garçon. Comprenant que se devait être un sujet délicat pour la préfète parfaite, où presque, il demanda de plus ample information sur ce qu'elle laissait entendre à propos des professeurs de potions et de défense.

« Une potion existe. Mais elle est dure et longue à préparer.  
- Comme le polynectar ?  
- Plus encore. Et ses ingrédients sont rares. Difficiles à obtenir. La moindre petite erreur peut en faire un poison.  
- Ils réussiront… ils sont profs après tout.  
- J'aimerais en être aussi sure. »

Soudain, un léger sifflement leur fit tourner la tête vers une armoire. Surpris, ils avancèrent de quelque pas, lorsque cette fois, ce fût un chuchotement. Comprenant, Hermione se dirigea vers le grand meuble de bois, et ouvrit les portes en grand.  
Un Harry Potter couvert de poussière en sorti, il s'épousseta brièvement avant de se tourner vers deux de ses amis.

« Vous n'êtes pas suivis ?  
- Harry… tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. Rogue et Mcgonagall te cherchent partout.  
- Hermione ! Tu ne dois pas bien te rendre compte de ce que j'ai fait. Nott ne se souvient de rien. »

Nicholas lui, restait muet. « J'était à la place de Théo, normalement… Nicky. » Andrew avait raison, à la base, se n'était pas Théodore Nott la victime, celui qui aurait dû tout oublier…  
mais bel et bien son frère. Et il commençait à en vouloir à Harry.

« Harry. Soit t'y vas. Soit j'leur dit où tu es.  
- Tu peux pas faire sa Nicholas… t'es malade.  
- Si, Harry. »

Le dit Harry, le héro du monde sorcier dégluti. En effet, Nicholas en était parfaitement capable… Il accepta donc, et se dirigea vers ce qui lui apparaissait comme l'abattoir.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Alors... on aime toujours pas Edward ? Allez quoi y est pas si horrible que çaaa  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	20. Prêt à tout

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19 - Prêt à tout

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : RàS

**Divers**: : Bon et bien... Oups pour le retard :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Un vote à main levée, réunissant toute l'Elite, fût organisé pour savoir si, oui ou non, Théodore devait, ou pas, être "viré" du groupe à succès. La majorité vota en faveur de l'idée d'Andrew (qui voulait qu'il ne reste). Il eut même droit au soutient de Edward et Blaise. Le préfet resterait donc un membre à part entière du groupe.

« Bon. Andrew, puisque c'est ton idée. Tu t'en charges.  
- Bien sur Draco. »

Répondit mielleusement Andrew. Non pas qu'il refuse de garder un œil sur son meilleur ami en attendant. Attendant quoi ? Il était l'un des responsables de son état, et devrait en assumer les conséquences. Mais le blondinet avait tendance à bien vite oublier qui avait été Théodore.

Un nouveau lit avait été installé dans leur chambre, Edward ayant pris l'ancien du préfet en chef. Regardant partout autour de lui, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, Théodore semblait imperméable à ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même autour de lui. A mille lieu de se douter qu'il était le sujet de conversation de l'école entière.  
Mille et une versions existaient concernant l'incident qui avait eu lieu. Certain disaient que Théodore avait pris partit pour Andrew, et attaqué aussi. D'autres affirmaient dures comme fer, que c'était bel et bien lui qui été visé, son adversaire ne pourrait se sentir que plus coupable. Seul ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène gardaient le silence. Sachant les conséquences désastreuse qu'auraient de toutes manières, le sort de Potter. Un Gryffondor s'en prenant à un Serpentard. C'était se mettre Minerva Mcgonagall et Severus Rogue à dos, en un temps record…

« Ton lit est celui du fond. La salle de bain est là-bas, et je te déconseille de t'approcher de trop près des deux molosses qui entourent Draco.  
- C'est qui déjà, Draco ?  
- Le blond…  
- Lequel ?  
- Celui qui voulait te virer… »

Théodore pris place sur son lit, et recommença à regarder autour de lui. Andrew ne pu que lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec Luna Lovegood, lorsqu'elle était à l'ouest… quelle horreur pensa-t-il. Soudain, Théodore se tourne vers la porte, et vit entrer une petite silhouette brune, à l'air enfantin. La fillette le regardait tristement. Du haut de ses presque 12ans, elle s'approcha de son grand frère, monta sur le lit et le pris dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.  
- C'est mon frère ! »

Et à n'en pas douter. Andrew laissa donc le frère et la sœur ensemble… n'ayant pas grand espoir que cela ne l'aide à se souvenir. Seul la potion pouvait changer la donne, et il ne savait quoi penser de ses professeurs. Bien qu'il faille croire en eux, ce n'était pas chose aisé pour le Serpent. Depuis l'incident du début d'année, n'aurait il pas fallu qu'il y ai toujours un professeur de présent… ne serait ce que pour la sécurité des joueurs déjà. Si l'un tombait de son balais. Madame Bibine aurait dû être présente. Cette école était tombée bien bas, même pas capable d'assurer correctement la sécurité de ses élèves.

« Edward. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Abaissant son livre de botanique, le blond se releva et se dirigea en souriant vers le vert et argent soupçonneux. Tout ce jouait maintenant, soit il gagnait sa confiance et parvenait à l'empêcher de parler de ce qu'il avait découvert à quiconque… soit il était foutu. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment.

**POV Nicholas**

« Mais Nicholas…Rogue va me tuer.  
- Assume tes actes Harry. S'il te plaît. »

Les deux garçons se hurlaient leurs arguments, sous l'œil médusé de Hermione qui ne parvenait pas à les lénifier. Il devait forcément exister un moyen de calmer un Gryffondor pur souche avec du sang de Potter et d'Evans dans les veines, ainsi qu'un Gryffondor au sang de serpent. Non, probablement pas. Seul Ginny pourrait réussir avec Harry, et Andrew sans doute, pour Nicholas.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? Ma mort ! Vil serpent.  
- Harry. Si Rogue, ou Mcgo te trouvent, ils te feront mourir d'une mort lente et sadique. Si tu te livres… ils t'épargneront peut être des heures de souffrances.  
- Vraiment très tentant.  
- HARRY ! Tu y vas ! Où j't'y emmène. »

Le garçon à lunettes ne paraissait toujours pas décidé à obtempérer Résigné, Nicholas le stupéfixa, et le vit léviter jusqu'au bureau de leur directrice de maison. En compagnie d'Hermione, ils attendirent tous les trois le retour de la vieille femme.

Minerva ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. Le chignon de travers, elle semblait en rage. Harry fût alors tenté de s'enfuir, et l'aurait probablement fait, si il avait été en possession de ses mouvements. Lorsque le regard revêche de la femme se tourna vers eux, la préfète détourna les yeux, Harry ferma les siens, seul Nicholas semblait ne pas en avoir peur.

« Monsieur Potter. Quel heureux... _hasard _que vous soyez ici. Justement, je vous cherchais, Severus aussi d'ailleurs. »

Levant le sortilège, elle empoignait son élève fétiche jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils le virent partir, mais ne firent rien pour plaider en faveur de leur ami… Lui avait été absent lors de l'altercation, et Hermione le savait coupable. Il était foutu… surtout face aux deux directeurs de maison.

**POV Andrew**

« Carter. Pourquoi as-tu décidé de soutenir mon idée, plutôt que suivre Draco ?  
- Si j'estime que tu as de bons arguments et juste, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que je ne sois pas d'accord. Théodore n'est pas vraiment en état pour rester seul.  
- Bien évidemment, cela n'a rien à voir avec ton petit secret ? Tu ne vas pas tout faire pour me mettre dans ta poche, et que je ne dise pas ce que j'ai découvert…  
- Et qu'as-tu découvert ? Personne ne te croirais, Andrew… membre de l'Elite ou pas. »

Le blond était adossé contre le mur, d'une manière tout a faite nonchalante. De ses yeux verts, il le fixait intensément. Comme s'il attendait que Andrew ne lui prouve le contraire. Or, rien ne vînt.

« Tu vois. Toi-même tu en es certain. Et le seul qui aurait pu te soutenir et montrer que tu n'as peut être pas tord… c'était Théodore.  
- Il me reste encore Nicholas. Lui il le sait. Tout comme ses amis.  
- Pour cela, il faudrait que vous soyez réconcilié. »

Un sourire railleur apparut alors sur le visage faussement angélique de Andrew. Oui, il fallait qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Et bien tiens. Voila qui tombait à pic.

« C'est le cas… »

Compris Edward, à contre cœur. Les deux frères ennemis s'étaient réconciliés en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu pour qu'il se fasse _soit disant_ tuer par Voldemort. Où était donc passée sa chance, qui ne l'avait quitté depuis des années, puisqu'il avait su survivre à une mort pourtant certaine.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Alors... on aime toujours pas Edward ? Allez quoi y est pas si horrible que çaaa  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	21. Pour réussir

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20 : pour réussir

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : **T**u ne tueras point

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Edward**

Son esprit stratège prit le dessus, prouvant définitivement à Edward qu'il appartenait désormais au triste _clan _haïs et rejeté de tous qu'était les Serpentards. Heureusement que ce n'était l'affaire que d'une année… 7ans dans ces conditions avait de quoi rendre fou plus d'une personne. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pour Blaise, Draco et Andrew.

« Si tu lui demandes de témoigner pour toi. Il croira que c'était uniquement dans ce but que tu as souhaité…  
- Nicholas comprendra.  
- En es-tu sur ? »

**POV Andrew**

Non, Andrew ne l'était pas. Pas du tout même. Nicholas n'avait pas encore assez confiance en lui, pour qu'il lui demande pareille chose. Sur qu'il penserait qu'ils ne s'étaient réconciliés que dans ce but. Poussant un profond soupir, il planta le blond dans le couloir, et regagna la salle commune.

Entrant, sur les nerfs, dans la chambre des septièmes années. Andrew se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Wendy dans les bras de son frère, semblant endormie. C'était bien sa veine, il devrait réveiller une véritable petite marmotte.

« C'est ma sœur ? »

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Andrew acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le sourire que lui adressa Théodore lui semblait tellement vide, ce n'était pas le sourire du Théo auquel il avait été habitué.

S'approchant des deux Nott, il retira doucement Wendy des bras de son frère aîné, l'allongea et la réveilla. La petite était furieuse, et ne semblait pas faire d'une montagne le fait qu'elle était en train de hurler à plein poumon sur ce grand dadais de Scott.

« T'as finie la furie ? Ton frère te regarde bizarrement… »

Et c'était vrai. Théodore les regardaient tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient deux bonhommes verts et à tentacules.

« Il te regarde aussi bizarrement que moi. Gros malin.  
- Tu vas lui faire peur.  
- Tu vas le rendre maboule. »

Les deux Serpentards se foudroyèrent, sous le sourire amusé de Théodore. Celle qu'il savait sa sœur et Andrew… La petite les mains sur les hanches, tête levée pour regarder le jeune Scott dans les yeux, et Scott qui regardait la gamine comme si elle était un dangereux molosse enragé… le tout formait une scène assez cocasse.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et pénétra Draco suivit de Blaise et Edward. L'accès se referma au nez des deux gorilles du jeune Malfoy, qui ne firent rien pour entrer, se sachant non désiré.

« Drew. Si tu recommences à faire le moindre chantage à Ed'. Toi et Théodore vous sautez de l'Elite. C'est clair ?  
-T'es malade Draco ? De quoi tu parles ?  
- Te fiche pas de moi. Tu as soit disant découvert le secret de Edward, et tu t'en sert… si tu n'étais pas un membre aussi important dans l'Elite, pense bien que tu sautais ?  
- Draco… se servir des gens n'est il pas un principe des Serpentards ?  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Blaise, veux tu. J'admets que nous agissons tous ainsi. Mais Edward et sous ma responsabilité, et tu ne t'en prendras pas à lu impunément. »

Andrew avait écouté, décontenancé, le flot de reproche de Draco. Le clan des blonds semblait prendre partie contre lui. Ce n'était pa pour améliorer ses affaires, avoir Draco contre soit n'était jamais un bon choix. Ce dernier toujours prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, savaient que menacer Théodore, alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment en… état, était une décision de maître.

Blaise Zabini regardait les deux Serpents, et n'ouvrait plus la bouche. Si à défendre des amis, il se faisait ainsi recevoir… autant se taire. Le dernier membre du haut de L'Elite, Edward, se trouvait un peu en retrait, et afficha un air victorieux, avant de se lever, et rejoindre la Salle sur Demande.

**POV Edward**

Rien ne l'étonna lorsqu'il aperçut sa sœur par substitution, le rouquin ami de Potter, la préfète en chef, et le jumeau de son ennemi de maison. Tous assis autour d'une table, ils avaient l'air d'être en pleine conversation, et Ron semblait seul contre tous. Comme souvent avait il remarqué… quelle idée aussi d'être borné à ce point.

« Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.  
- C'était Andrew qui était visé… pas Théodore…  
- Nott a voulu faire son super héro. Et ton frère n'est qu'un...»

Nicholas fût maintenu à sa place par Haley et Hermione, bien qu'elles savaient que Ronald l'avait sans doute un peu cherché. Hésitant à se faire voir, Edward s'avança de sa nouvelle posture bien droite, et se racla la gorge, faisant se retourner le petit groupe de Gryffondor.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ne devrais tu pas être avec Malfoy ? Si tu disparais il…  
- Est en train d'engueuler ton idiot frère, qui est peut être un peu trop perspicace… »

Se levant comme s'il avait été assis sur un ressort, Nicholas quitta les lieux, ne manquant pas de foudroyer le responsable de tout. Aucun doute n'existait dans sa tête, il était le responsable de tous ce qui arrivait dans la fosse aux serpents… ce n'était plus l'élève gentil, souriant et fair-play qu'il avait était.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?  
- Non, t'inquiète pas Ed'. Nick est juste un peu plus à fleur de peau depuis quelque temps, dès qu'on évoque son idiot de frère…  
- Je vois… et tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il y avait une raison à cela ? »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir le Serpent. Etait il possible que Andrew en ait parler en ai parlé en premier à son rival ? La jeune fille craignit soudainement que le Serpentard ne se soit réconcilié avec son frère uniquement dans le but qu'il parle en sa faveur auprès de ses amis. Quoiqu'il aurait sans doute préféré que se soit Théodore qui lui vienne en aide. Non, elle devait se faire des idées. On ne pouvait être aussi déplorable vis-à-vis de son jumeau.

**POV Andrew**

Accompagné du frère et de la sœur Nott, Andrew remontait jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Leurs estomacs criant famine, c'était Théodore qui avait dû le leur faire remarquer, sinon aucun doute qu'il serait encore en train de se chamailler, pour l'énième fois de l'après-midi, avec Wendy Nott.

« C'est pas très chaleureux.  
- On est dans les cachots Théodore.  
- C'est quand même pas très chaleureux. Ils pourraient décoré un peu plus. C'est austère. »

Andrew et Wendy se regardèrent, ravis. Si il se mettait déjà à employer des mots aussi bizarres, enfin de leur avis, peut être qu'il serait inutile de préparer une potion coûtant les yeux de la tête.

* * *

**Avis **?

_Alors... on aime toujours pas Edward ? Allez quoi y est pas si horrible que çaaa  
_

Soutch

Snap" B


	22. T'es manipulable comme un poisson

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21 : T'es manipulable... comme un poisson

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : J'ai toujours la fâcheuse habitude à inventer des expressions... mais celle là m'avait tellement plu qu'elle a servie de titre

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

A peine eut il poussé les portes pour entrer dans la Grande Salle que bien des regardes convergèrent vers eux. Ou plutôt vers Théodore. Maudissant jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération la bande d'incapable qui peuplait cette école, pour leur manque de discrétion principalement, Andrew tira son meilleur ami par le bras afin qu'il cesse d'admirer le plafond magique.

« Ca devrait être comme ça… Là c'est décoré avec plus de _goût_… »

Wendy ne pu retenir son sourire. Si seulement il n'avait pas fallu qu'il se reçoive un sort d'oublis en pleine tête pour qu'il cesse d'être ennuyeux à mourir à tout bout de champ… et puis, jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu parler de décoration, visiblement Andrew non plus d'ailleurs.

L'asseyant entre lui et la sœur de ce dernier, Andrew jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la table des Gryffondor. Il y croisa le regard scrutateur de la meilleure amie de son frère, Hermione Granger ne le quittait pas des yeux, et semblait essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Le tirant de ses pensées, les plats se remplirent tous soudainement.

« Ils étaient vide non ?  
- Oui Théodore. Et maintenant ils sont pleins.  
- Merci, j'suis pas débile, tu sais. Mais imagines un peu la synchronisation dont doivent faire preuve les gens pour que tous les plats se remplissent en même temps… ça doit être galère. »

Andrew lâcha l'avocat qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, et Wendy en recracha son jus de citrouille. Tout à coup, ils commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas mieux d'avoir un Théodore qui ne faisait aucune remarque de ce genre.

« Y a pas tord. »

Admit finalement le plus âgée. La petite s'approcha de son frère, avant de tirer la langue à son meilleur ami.

« Bien sur qu'il a pas tord. C'est mon frère je te rappelle.  
- Hey, le microbe. Ne me prend pas de haut.  
- Et c'est l'asperge qui me dit ça ? »

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards se tournèrent vers l'étrange duo, qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire réellement d'être le centre d'attention des deux maisons ennemis. La plupart des Serpents regardaient la première année, envieux. Elle semblait tellement proche d'Andrew Scott, peu étaient ceux qui lui parlaient sur ce ton. Peu oseraient d'ailleurs. Et beaucoup lui en voulait, Wendy semblait ignorait la chance qu'elle avait.

Les Lions étaient plutôt dépassés par les évènements. Depuis quand les Serpentards se disputaient ils à coup d'argument aussi étrange ? En public qui plus est. Soudainement, les deux protagonistes se turent, et jaugèrent du regard leurs auditeurs.

« On ne vous as jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter les conversations des autres ? »

Aussitôt, ils revaquèrent à leurs occupations premières, c'est-à-dire manger, et discuter entre eux. Se tournant vers Théodore, sans se regarder, les deux Serpents le virent en train de manger, l'air de se moquer éperdument de leur altercation. Par Merlin !

**POV Nicholas**

Voir son frère jumeau perdre son sang froid, face à une gamine de 6ans sa cadette, le faisait sourire. Mangeant et ne remarquant pas de l'air soucieux de sa voisine, Nicholas semblait rayonner, bien plus que d'habitude… ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Harry, revenu depuis peu rejoindre ses camarades, après s'être vu passé un savon du diable, et reçu sa punition, à en faire pâlir de jalousie les jumeaux Weasley.

« Tu nous caches quelque chose Nicholas… je me trompe ? »

Gêné, il en lâcha sa fourchette et son couteau, pour regarder son survivant d'ami. Oh, il lui en voulait encore et toujours, d'avoir manqué de rendre amnésique son frère, aucun doute qu'il n'avait pensé aux conséquences de ses actes avant d'agir. Il se sentait mal de penser cela, mais il avait amplement mérité son sort, qu'il savait pire s'il n'aurait été Harry Potter. Il senti la main de Hermione dans son dos, et l'entendit lui murmurer de se lancer. Après tout, ils le sauraient bien un jour, et il n'avait pas à avoir honte… Andrew était son frère après tout… et le garçon à la cicatrice comprendrait sans doute mieux sa réaction.

« Non. Enfin... Il y a effectivement quelque chose... Dont je me suis gardé de vous parler ce matin  
- Et ch'est quoich ?  
- Ron, pas quand tu manges, c'est dégoûtant… »

Tapant du pied contre le sol, le Scott déshérité, banni de sa famille, s'impatientait. Il était décidé à le leur dire, mais s'ils tardaient à l'écouter… ça n'irait pas, sa décision aura eu le temps de se modifier du tout au tout.

« Ça me concerne. Ainsi qu'Andrew.  
- Tu lui as enfin dit qu'il était idiot et stupide, et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ton frère ? »

Deux portes s'ouvraient face au Gryffondor. Soit le rouquin était stupide et tout ce qu'il voulait ; soit il le faisait exprès… dans les deux cas, il mourrait d'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, afin de le faire réfléchir. Ce qu'il en avait envi, mais non… il savait se tenir en public, visiblement mieux que son frère.

« On s'est réconciliés. »

Haley fût la seule à être ravie pour lui. Hermione souriait, mais elle l'avait deviné d'elle-même, donc elle ne comptait pas réellement. Les deux autres eux, étaient englué sur place. La bouche ouverte, prête à gober des mouches. Ils n'y croyaient pas. Pas du tout. Ils avaient probablement mal entendu… où Nick leur faisait une mauvaise plaisanterie, aussi. Ron eu l'air de pencher pour cette éventualité, et s'esclaffa.

« Pas mal. Pas mal. J'avoue que j'y ai réellement cru… mais tu n'es pas aussi bête. Tu ne te réconcilierais jamais avec cet abruti.  
- Dommage Ronald. Parce que c'est vrai. Il est venu me réveiller ce matin et…  
- Te réveiller ? Il serait donc entrer dans NOTRE salle commune ?  
- C'est ce que je laisse sous-entendre oui…  
- Oh le cafard… le serpent… le macaque… Le ...  
- On a compris Ron. Mais toujours est il que nous nous reparlons…  
- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide comme réconciliation ? Il peut se servir de toi, non ? »

Premières paroles de Harry, et non insensées, songea amèrement Hermione, pour qui cette éventualité était à ne pas négliger… consciente de ne pas laisser le Serpentard le temps de faire ses preuves à leur égard, mais cela paraissait tellement… incroyable, que ce n'était pas sain.

« Je ne suis plus un gamin. Et Drew est mon frère ! Ronald, si Percy s'excusait, si il admettait avoir eu tord… tu ne lui accorderait pas une nouvelle chance ?  
- Ce n'est pas comparable, et non. Il nous a tous trahis, il n'est plus mon frère. »

Tous ses compagnons le considérait du regard… tous, Haley mis à part, aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper qu'il accorderait le bénéfice du doute à Percy Ignatius Weasley. Les liens de la famille semblait si lié, tellement serré, dans la famille de rouquin.

« Bien. Mais je ne suis pas toi Ronald. Et Andrew est mon frère.  
- Tu t'es fait manipuler, mon pote… mais comme un poisson. »

Ron se réintéressa à son repas, laissant les autres pantois par l'utilisation de son expression, existait elle simplement ?

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	23. Parle moi de moi

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22 : Parle moi de moi

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bouh

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

En se levant, le Serpent agrippa Théodore par le poignet alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à commencer sa mousse au chocolat, pour le tirer à l'extérieur de la salle. Action qui eut le mérite de mettre en rogne le jeune Nott bien qu'il n'eut pas le choix. Le garçon fût contraint de suivre Andrew. Courant derrière un groupe de Gryffondor, il posa lourdement sa main sur l'épaule de son jumeau, et le retourna.

« Nick, il faut que je te parle…  
- Tu ne voix pas qu'il est occupé Scott ? Plus tard.  
- Potter, je te déconseille de la ramener veux tu ? Et Théodore arrête de dévisager Carter et Gr… »

Il se stoppa net. Carter. Mais oui. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé auparavant ? Haley, la _nouvelle _Gryffondor, assez petite, les cheveux long et brun, au visage séraphique et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Aucun lien de parenté avec Edward n'était clairement visible… or ils semblaient avoir le même âge. Et si ils n'étaient que demi-frère/sœur, comment se faisait il que… et pourquoi ne se parlaient ils jamais ?

« …anger de cette manière. C'est indécent »

Termina-t-il sa phrase, près de cinq minutes écoulées. Théodore détourna donc la tête, pour regarder Harry cette fois ci. Puis Ron. A tour de rôle, il lorgnait sur les deux Gryffondor intrépides.

« J'ai l'impression que je devrait les connaître. L'idiot à la cicatrice, il me dit quelque chose… »

Tous rirent, mis à part le dit idiot, et le rouquin. Nicholas s'approcha de son frère, et le prit à part, afin qu'ils puissent parler sans être interrompus à tout bout de champ par leurs amis.

**POV Théodore**

Resté seul Serpentard au milieu d'une horde de Gryffondor enragé, dont deux qui n'avaient pas l'air de franchement digérer sa remarque concernant le décoiffé à lunette. Pour sa défense, il dirait qu'il a vraiment l'air idiot, et qu'il a oublié son prénom… sa pourrait fonctionner.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici, Nott ?  
-Et bien j'attends, le rouquin.  
-Tu ne peux pas attendre ailleurs ?  
- Et te taire Ron ? Visiblement cela t'est également impossible. »

La jeune fille portant l'insigne **P-e-C** le tira en arrière, accompagné par la seconde petite brune. Surpris il se laissa faire, et se retrouva dans le couloir annexe au précédant.

« Théodore ?  
- On se connaît ?  
- Pas vraiment. Non. Mais… on était préfet en chef, tous les deux.  
- On était quoi ? »

Hermione prit donc le temps d'expliquer à son camarade ce qu'était un préfet, puis expliquer ce qu'était un préfet en chef. N'y voyant aucune grande différence, Théodore chassa les explications d'un geste de main, leur demandant plutôt qui elles étaient. Et en profita pour les interroger sur les deux autres.

« On ne se connaît pas vraiment encore une fois, mais… On s'excuse pour le comportement des deux idiots.  
- Donc c'est bel et bien un idiot, le décoiffé. »

Haley pouffa, et Hermione eut du mal à ne pas faire de même. Ce Théodore là était tellement contradictoire avec celui qu'elle avait côtoyé tous les jours depuis 3mois. Ce dernier était moins effacé, et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

« Weasley ! Tu n'as pas vu Théo ?  
- Non. »

Andrew, ainsi que Nicholas, le cherchèrent du regard, sans pour autant le trouver. Brisant le silence assourdissant du couloir, un rire… sans doute celui de Haley Carter. S'y précipitant, Nicholas revint en tenant Théodore.

« Je l'ai trouvé Andrew. Tu me dois 10 gallions. »

Sortant la monnaie de sa poche, il déposa les 10 grosses pièces dans la main ouverte de son frère, sous le regard médusé des autres Gryffondor, et rares élèves présent.

**POV Andrew**

Retournant dans la salle commune des verts et argents, Andrew marchait à grands pas, bien décidé à remettre Théodore au courant des tensions entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse ami-ami avec elles.

Se dirigeant à l'étage, et renvoyant Grégory et Vincent qui faisaient leurs devoirs à coups de pattes de mouches et diverses taches et fautes d'orthographe, bah, les professeurs ne s'en formaliseront pas… après tout, ils n'ont plus eu de cours d'Anglais depuis des années. Il força Théodore à s'asseoir sur son lit, et resta debout. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, il commença à tout lui expliquer, de A jusque H, avant de ce faire interrompre.

« Mais tu parlais à ton sosie tout à l'heure, pourtant c'est un Gryffondor aussi.  
- C'est mon frère, Théodore. Nicholas est mon frère.  
- Oh, je comprends mieux.  
- Tu as compris ? Tu ne t'approches plus d'eux, et si je t'abandonne avec cette bande d'arriéré… tu fous l'camp. Pigé ?  
- Non. »

Son camarade le regardait un sourire immense collé sur le visage. Si il ne s'était pas senti aussi responsable de son état, il l'aurait déjà envoyé boulé… mais étant pris dans un engrenage du diable, il ne pouvait le cogner sans risque de s'en mordre les doigts par la suite. Andrew Scott re expliqua donc tout à Théodore, qui continuait de sourire bêtement.

Il fût alors pris d'un gros doute. Ce Théodore là, n'était pas le Théodore habituel. Celui-ci disait tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et parlait de ses interrogations bizarre sans tergiverser. Il souriait et riait ouvertement, sans craindre le regard des autres. Ce nouveau Théo avait abandonné son attitude diplomate, et l'avait laissé se disputer, en public qui plus est, avec Wendy, sans rien entreprendre. Andrew songea tout à coup que Théodore se moquait de lui, et qu'il avait parfaitement compris dès le départ. Il se tût.

« T'avais compris. Avoue.  
- Bah oui, j'suis pas con non plus. Mais te voir t'énerver est assez... plaisant.  
- J'me demande si je te préférais pas avant. »

Le regard emplis d'attention, Théodore poussa à son tour Andrew sur son lit, situé juste à côté du sien, se mit en position d'écoute, et quémanda d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ignorant que cela ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et faire sentir Andrew plus coupable encore.

« Tu étais… toujours sérieux. Tu prenais tes études très à cœur. Tu… avais sans doute un sens de l'amitié plus aiguisé que le notre. Tu étais différent de nous…tu t'énervais quand on ne faisait pas nos devoirs en temps et en heure. Tu étais rationnel, et ne voulait pas me croire quand je t'avais appris qui était en fait Edward.  
- Qui c'est Edward ?  
- Le blond…  
- Celui qui voulait me virer ?  
- Non, l'autre…  
- L'idiot ? »

Riant, Andrew acquiesa… qu'elle était donc cette nouvelle manie de ce Théodore, de trouver tout le monde idiot ? Bien que jusque là, sans doute avait il raison… Potter, Weasley, et Edward… tous des idiots finis, de son point de vu strictement personnel.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	24. Un simple sort peut il avoir cet effet ?

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23 : Un simple sort peut il avoir cet effet ?

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Je demande à Elle-sait-qui de m'aider : j'aurais besoin d'aide pour couper FaceWizard pour le mettre sur zozo et ici même pour quand j'aurais finis quelques unes de ces fics en cours... et parce que c'plus marrant de le dire ici que sur msn MUARF (et pi y reste 12 chapitres)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Le Gryffondor avait l'étrange sentiment d'être mit de côté par ses camarades de dortoir. Il sentait le regard toujours aussi peu rassuré de Neville, au moins là cela ne changeait pas. Seamus et Dean s'en moquaient de lui comme de leur première mauvaise note. Harry et Ronald, eux… c'était diffèrent. Il y avait un « _il ne sait quoi_ » dans leur comportement qui l'effrayait un peu. Leur amitié était elle chamboulée par sa réconciliation avec son frère. **Merlin**, mais c'était son frère, ils ne pouvaient lui demander de faire un choix. Il ne saurait pas le faire

Allongé sur son lit, Nicholas lisait, tentant de faire abstraction des murmures guère discret des autres élèves. Si encore il n'entendait pas un peu trop souvent son prénom, ou celui de son frère… mais ils étaient complètement aveugles. Ou peut être le faisaient ils exprès ? Toujours est il, qu'il employa le très utile « silencio », ferma les rideaux de son lit, pour s'endormir.

Il n'était pas réconcilié depuis 24h avec Drew, qu'il avait déjà le sentiment d'être rejeté par ses amis de toujours. Nicholas doutait de son choix, s'il devait y en avoir un. Quel côté privilégierait-il ? Le lien du sang, ou le lien de l'amitié… sans doute n'était ce pas spécialement bon pour lui de penser à de tels extrêmes. Mieux valait ne pas y songer.

Le lendemain matin, ce fût avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit, que l'ancien Nicholas Scott, nouvellement Nicholas Tout court. Il attrapa des vêtements propres dans son armoire, et fila sous la douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, tout le dortoir était réveillé, non pas par sa faute, mais il était l'heure du réveil des marmottes. Et tous le dévisageaient.

« C'est vrai ? Tu t'es vraiment réconcilié avec ce serpent visqueux ?  
- Non Dean. Mais avec mon frère. »

Ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à la remarque acerbe du garçon, Nick choisis de quitter les lieux… n'avait il pas du sang de Serpentard, mélangé à un côté Gryffondor. Et de mémoire d'élève, cela faisait un mélange explosif. Hermione étant déjà dans la Grande Salle à prendre son petit déjeuné, et ayant l'estomac barbouillé… la pièce servant de cafétéria ne fût pas dans ses mots d'ordres. Préférant s'isoler des autres, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le parc, plus précisément en direction du lac. Là où il avait eu tant d'altercation avec son frère, là où il avait eu sa seule discutions amicale avec le meilleur ami de celui-ci… là où il avait tellement de plus ou moins bon moment.

« On ne saute pas un repas tu sais. Que dirait ton frère ? Il ne serait certainement pas très content. »

Se retournant vivement, le Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Quelle surprise. Il ne s'imaginait certainement pas que le premier Serpentard qu'il verrait de la journée serait celui-ci. Quelle désagréable surprise… car elle ne pouvait qu'être désagréable, n'est ce pas ? Il n'était pas Andrew, qui était de son avis, le seul serpent fréquentable, avec Théodore, sans doute.

**POV Andrew**

Passant les deux jambes en dehors de son lit, le Serpent avait encore en mémoire les évènements de la veille. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs hanté durant une bonne partie de la nuit. La culpabilité le rongeait, alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en faire. Un Serpentard ne s'en fait que pour sa personne. Il ne culpabilise pas, mais fait culpabiliser. Et surtout, il n'hésite pas à abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin, qu'il soit son ami ou pas. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait il tant pour Théodore ? Rogue ou Slughorn parviendraient forcément à préparer l'antidote, il ne pouvait en être autrement.  
Se dirigeant directement vers le lit voisin au sien. Andrew ne pu que trouver son meilleur ami trop frêle. Trop fragile. Ce fait n'était que plus réel maintenant. S'accroupissant, il le secoua doucement.

« Hein ?  
- Debout Théo. »

Se tournant dans son lit, et se cachant sous sa couverture, Théodore montra son refus tel qu'en avait l'habitude Blaise, un jour de cour. Poussant un profond soupir, Andrew aurait sans hésité usité de sa baguette, si il ne s'était pas trouvé face à un préfet en chef amnésique récalcitrant. Oh non, il n'emploierait pas cette méthode, qu'il jugeait trop peu orthodoxe pour réveiller un meilleur ami.  
Andrew Scott trouvait bien plus amusant de lui retirer sa couverture, pour le laisser aux griffes du vent, de cette fin d'année. Et cette méthode eu le don de fonctionner, puisque Théodore tomba du lit en se recroquevillant pour ne plus avoir froid.

« Ca va Théo ?  
- Aoutch. T'es malade ? Ca t'arrive souvent de me réveiller de cette manière aussi barbare ?  
- Non, je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de réveiller le plus grand malade de tous les temps. Tu te levais beaucoup trop tôt pour cela. »

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de Théodore, qui commençait à peine à trouver le sol légèrement froid, voir même gelé, se redressa. Andrew avait filé sous la douche, donc l'amnésique trouva tout à fait normal de se remettre sous ses couvertures et de refermer les yeux.

Ressortant fin prêt, le Serpentard informa Théodore qu'il l'attendait en bas. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas trop le couver… certain qu'il n'apprécierait que très moyennement. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, Edward était revenu chercher ses affaires, et en était redescendu souriant. Il éclata littéralement de rire lorsqu'il su que Andrew attendait que Théodore ne daigne sortir de la salle de bain, ce qui ne lui prenait généralement, guère plus de 10minutes, au contraire de Draco. Ou Blaise.

Commençant à douter de Théodore, son ami monta. S'il s'était attendu à toute sorte de scénario… celui dans lequel Théodore avait osé se remettre au lit ne lui avait pas même effleuré l'esprit.

« Par Merlin. Comment un sort peut il le changer à ce point ? »

Usant cette fois ci de la manière forte, Théodore se retrouva rapidement mort de rire sur son lit, avec en prime les oreilles s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il dû supplier Andrew d'y mettre fin entre deux soubresauts, dû à son rire.  
Retrouvant un rythme cardiaque considéré comme normal, il se dépêcha de filer sous la douche, pour en ressortir, comme prévu, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« C'est malin ! On va arriver en retard à notre cour d'histoire. Bon, on a qu'à sauter le p'tit déj.  
- Histoire ?  
- Avec Binns.  
- Pourquoi j'ai continuer ça ? D'après Blaise c'est complètement ennuyeux.  
- C'est le cas. Mais tu tenais réellement à cette matière.  
- J'étais bizarre.  
- Oh t'en fais pas : tu l'es encore »

Termina Andrew dans un murmure que ne parvint pas à distinguer Théodore. Ils se hâtèrent de se rendre vers la salle de classe, en ayant effectivement sauté le petit déjeûné.

« Vous voilà. J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.  
- La ferme Carter. »

Le préfet en chef amnésique, inconscient de la haine qui les liait… d'après ses premiers résultats, Andrew entretenait des rapports tendus avec bien des élèves, et semblait difficile à vivre… avec eux du moins. Le professeur, un fantôme s'étonna-t-il, leur fit signe d'entrer. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	25. Je n'ai pas changé

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24 : Je n'ai pas changé

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : [Je demande à Elle-sait-qui de m'aider : j'aurais besoin d'aide pour couper FaceWizard pour le mettre sur zozo et ici même pour quand j'aurais finis quelques unes de ces fics en cours... et parce que c'plus marrant de le dire ici que sur msn MUARF]² (et pi y reste 12 chapitres)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Prenant place aux côtés de Théodore au milieu de la salle de classe, Edward à la table à côté. Andrew laissa le temps s'écouler, regardant de temps à autre son meilleur ami bailler d'une manière fort peu discrète, et son second voisin prendre des notes. Le Serpent ne pu que trouver que leur comportement c'était inter versé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Théo ? Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de notes.  
- Tout est dans le bouquin… et en mieux expliqué en plus. »

Sans doute aurait il éclaté de rire, si ce n'avait pas été une réponse aussi peu commune de la part de son ami. Le fantôme continuait son cours normalement, sans prêter la moindre attention à ses deux élèves bavards. Néanmoins, lorsque le ton commença à monter entre les deux, Théodore reprochant à Andrew de le prendre pour un gosse, et de le couvrir, l'étrange professeur cru bon d'intervenir, et de les renvoyer de sa classe. Edward prétexta se sentir mal pour les suivre.

« Non mais Théo écoute moi. Ecoute moi.  
- Non. Je ne suis pas un gamin. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ! Que tu penses que je vais enchaîner les gaffes. Dis moi si je me trompe, mais tu n'as pas confiance.»

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Théodore se tourna pour se diriger vers la salle commune des verts et argent, si il la retrouvait. Le blond, ayant prétexté se sentir mal, arriva par derrière son camarade.

« Il a pas tord. Laisse lui un peu plus de liberté.  
- Toi. Je ne t'ai pas parlé. Depuis que tu es là, ça foire. Avant tout allait bien. Et Draco ne se serait jamais énervé pour si peu, et…  
- T'as fini ? Non parce que je doute qu'il retrouve son chemin. »

Andrew dû se rendre compte que l'imposteur avait raison, car il se précipita à la suite de son ami, parti depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Malheureusement pour lui, Poudlard était immense, et c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« T'es pas en cours Andy ?  
- Je cherche Théo. »

Nicholas sourit, puis fit signe à son frère de le suivre. L'emmenant jusqu'à la salle sur demande, il y enferma son frère, pour sortir ensuite la carte du maraudeur.

**POV Nicholas**

Cherchant le point où était inscrit le nom de Théodore, il le trouva au niveau du troisième étage. Fixé et ne bougeant pas, il semblait avoir un problème. Se précipitant vers les escaliers, en priant pour qu'ils ne fassent pas des leurs, il descendit les 4 étages qui l'en séparaient. Heureusement qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il le trouva, adossé contre un mur, fixant celui d'en face. Il semblait réfléchir. Le Gryffondor s'approcha du Serpentard, avant de s'asseoir à côté. Nicholas ne pu que penser qu'il se mettait un peu trop à être vu en train de parler avec un membre de l'Elite. Son frère, Théodore Nott, puis Edward Carter… bon sans doute que celui-ci ne comptait qu'à moitié. Et tant d'autres Serpent. S'éloignait il des lions, pour se rapprocher de leurs ennemis sanguins ?

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Théodore ?  
- On se connaissait avant ? Je veux dire, on se parlait ? »

Cette question le troubla. Pourquoi voulait il savoir cela ? A quoi cela l'avancerait il, de savoir qu'ils ne s'étaient aborder qu'une seule et unique fois. Devait il alors, dire ou non la vérité. En quoi cela changerait-il quoi que se soit ?

« Pas vraiment. Une ou deux fois.  
- Alors dis moi… comment étais-je ? »

Interloqué par cette demande, Nicholas tourna la tête en direction de l'ami de son frère. Théodore le regardait sans ciller des yeux. Une réponse était de mise, et il n'allait apparemment pas démordre avant de l'avoir obtenue.

« J'imagine que tu étais plus sérieux que les autres… plus que mon frère en tout cas. Je… je ne te connaîs pas suffisamment pour juger. Mais tu prenais très à cœur tes études, et était proche de Drew. Plus que des autres je pense.  
- Ca rejoint ce que m'as dit Andrew… »

Cette constatation le fit sursauter… si son frère lui avait déjà expliqué, pourquoi, par Merlin… avait il trouvé utile de le questionner à son tour ? Reprenant pleinement possession de ses mouvements, une fois sa surprise passée, Nicholas se releva. Debout face à lui, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Côte à côte, ils prirent le chemin inverse, pour se diriger quelques étages plus haut, où les attendaient encore et toujours Andrew.

**POV Andrew**

« Nick ! Tu l'as trouvé ! »

Voyant apparaître Théodore derrière son alter ego, le Serpentard poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Toutefois, le regard noir dont l'affubla son meilleur ami le dérouta. Qu'avait il fait qui lui déplaisait ? Y réfléchissant à deux fois, il compris vite qu'il venait de remettre au goût du jour, les précédents reproches de Théo. Et alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il refasse demi-tour, ce dernier s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, et pris place sur un fauteuil.  
Préférant s'éclipser et les laisser s'expliquer à deux, Nicholas parti, rejoindre Hermione dans la salle commune.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Théo ?  
-J'arrive pas. Je ne sais même pas qui j'étais, Andrew. J'ignore si je connaissait telle ou telle personne. Je ne sais rien…  
- C'est sur que t'es un petit peu différent de ce que t'étais avant… mais c'est pas comme si c'était de ta faute. »

Posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, Andrew se sentait bête… il savait pourtant dès le départ que Théodore n'apprécierait pas d'être aussi couvert… souvenirs ou pas souvenirs.

**POV Nicholas**

Prononçant lentement le mot de passe, Nicholas pénétra dans sa salle commune. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant les nombreux regards noirs dont il était l'objet. Qu'avait il fait ? Qu'est ce qui déplaisait tellement aux autres Gryffondor ? Les chuchotis qu'il parvint à intercepter en allant rejoindre Hermione à leur place habituelle, un peu à l'écart, le dépitèrent… Toute cette agitation autour de lui, uniquement parce qu'il s'était réconcilié avec son frère qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un membre immédiat de l'Elite… uniquement parce qu'il accepte de parler avec des Serpentards… le voilà considéré comme un paria dans sa propre maison. Tête baissée, il se dirigea déconfit, vers sa meilleure amie, apparemment la seule à ne pas adhérer aux autres.

« Ca va aller Nick ?  
- Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis réconcilié avec Andy ? C'est Harry et Ron qui ont fait sa ?  
- Non Nick… sa à commencé par McDonald… elle t'as vu parler avec Zabini. Puis Parvati et Lavande t'ont… vu discutant avec Théodore…et tu les connais niveau commérage… et bien entendu, Nathalie leur appris ce qu'elle avait vu. Et un rapprochement n'a pas tardé à être fait. »

Le Gryffondor délaissé ne manqua pas de remarquer la différence de comportement adopté pour Blaise Zabini, puis pour Théodore Nott, par son amie… Il ne pu qu'en sourire, malgré que son annonce le déstabilisait grandement. Tout sa, pour de simple malentendu… 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	26. Snargalouf et logique

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25 : Snargalouf et logique

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Bon appétit bien sur ; et à présent il y a de fortes chances que je poste moins (toujours un chapitre/jour hein) dans le sens où : moins de fiction y seront mises. Mais Kazeo est présent avec toutes mes fics, sans exceptions (y compris avec mes rares DMHG)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Ignorant par où commencer avec Hermione, ce qu'elle lui avait appris l'avait bien trop surpris. Il était pourtant apprécié au sein de sa maison… avant. Avant que son frère n'ouvre les yeux, et ne vienne le réveiller en pleine nuit. A ce souvenir, qui ne datait que de la veille, il sourit. Andrew n'avait vraiment pas fait preuve de beaucoup de bon sens sur ce coup là, et n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchis non plus…

Elle. Elle lisait. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que Nicholas avait à lui parler, mais c'était à lui d'en décider… une fois qu'il se sentirait prêt. Et cela semblait ne pas être le cas. Visiblement, ce qu'il avait à lui dire n'était pas facile, ou alors son comportement ne l'incitait pas à lui parler… Par peur de l'arrêter dans sa lecture ? Il devrait pourtant savoir, depuis le temps, que cela ne la dérange pas plus que cela. Surtout si c'était lui. Ron avait Harry, Harry avait Ron. Ces deux là avaient toujours étaient proche, tout comme eux étaient plus proche.

« Aurais tu quelque chose à me dire, Nick ? »

Tourner autour du pot. Il n'avait fait que cela, et ça lui déplaisait fortement. La jeune fille avait donc pris sur elle, et décidé de faire le premier pas, non que cela lui plaise. Que ne ferait elle pas, pour lui.

« Je… non. »

Sans crier gare, il se leva, alla chercher son sac dans la chambre, avant de quitter définitivement la salle commune. Laissant pantoise sa meilleure amie, qui eu échos de quelques remarques concernant Nicholas… comme quoi, il préférait rester en compagnie de gens « comme lui » et que eux, n'étaient plus « assez bien ». Amère, la préfète ne pu que songer qu'agir comme sa, ne tenterait pas leur camarade de rester plus avec eux. L'ignorer n'était sans doute pas la bonne raison.

Elle craignit alors que Nicholas ne change totalement. Il était pourtant son ami, le meilleur qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. La confiance avait toujours existée entre eux deux… pourquoi, par Merlin et sa barbe, pareils doutes devaient trahir son amitié ? Hermione sentait sa maîtrise d'elle-même la quitter… elle ne pouvait simplement pas douter de Nicholas, surtout maintenant que la majorité des Gryffondor à de nouveaux de lourds soupçons à son égards. Alors qu'ils le connaissaient, eux aussi.

Décidé à rejoindre en avance son cour de potion avancé, et être seul à attendre devant la classe. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir… il commençait à douter du bien fondé de sa réconciliation avec son frère. Depuis la veille, cela lui avait attiré plus d'ennuis qu'autres choses. Surtout qu'il ne le voyait que très rarement seul, puisque ce dernier avait décidé, seul, de s'occuper de Théodore, et de vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux, en plus.

La grosse cloche sonna enfin dix heures, les 2ème année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle sortirent de cours. La forme massive de son professeur de potion apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. S'étonnant de la présence du Gryffondor, seul qui plus est… Horace Slughorn le fit entrer dans son antre, et prendre place. Peu à peu, le cachot se remplissait des élèves courageux, ayant continué cette matière… bien qu'elle était beaucoup moins pénible pour la seconde année consécutive.

Hermione prit place à ses côté, Harry et Ronald un peu plus à l'écart. Ernie, se mit de l'autre côté de Nicholas, et lui murmura qu'il se moquait qu'il reparle ou non à son frère. Souriant au Poufsouffle, cette remarque lui mit du baume au cœur… si les autres pouvaient partager cet avis, et être content pour lui. Visiblement, c'était trop demandé à ses autres amis.

Draco, et Blaise arrivèrent, et prirent place à leur table habituelle. Se mettant côte à côte, et gardant les places adjacente pour les deux autres. Ce qui étonna le Gryffondor, fût que Andrew arriva seul et se plaça à côté de Blaise, lui murmurant quelques choses à l'oreille. Le regard que ce dernier adressa à son frère l'intrigua mais il n'en montra rien. Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il devait avoir, pour modifier le comportement de sa maison à son égard. Saisissant tous ses ingrédients pour faire une potion anti-migraine, il se mit rapidement au travail. Quoi de meilleur pour oublier ses petits soucis du quotidien, que travailler ? Rien.

**POV Andrew**

Parlant avec Blaise tout en travaillant, Andrew s'affairait à essayer de couper un bout de tige de son snargalouf, sans y parvenir pour autant… les épines avaient de quoi fortement le décourager de s'aventurer trop près d'elles. De même pour les feuilles, leurs vertus urticantes le refroidissaient.

« Pourquoi il voulait le voir ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Mais il ne perd pas grand-chose.  
- Tu parles. Il aurait réussis à s'exécuter sans s'urtiquer les mains.  
- En es tu sur Blaise ? C'est plus le même »

Blaise regarda Andrew, surpris… son attention déviée, le second serpent fit un geste un peu trop brusque, et frôla malencontreusement l'une des feuilles, encore nombreuses, de sa plante. Jurant de mille mots, il commença à se gratter férocement la main. Par Merlin, sa plante fonctionnait vraiment bien. Etonnant que les jumeaux Weasley n'aient jamais songé à s'en procurer pour un mauvais tour, rassurant en même temps.

Blaise prévint Slughorn du petit incident donc était victime son voisin de classe, mais trois coups ferme frappés à la porte, fit que l'homme ne leur porte pas la moindre attention. Il accueillit avec plaisir le retardataire dans sa classe, une fois que celui-ci se fût excusé et eu montré son mot expliquant son retard.  
Théodore tira la chaise à côté d'Andrew, et s'y affala négligemment. Consultant le numéro de page, sur le livre de son voisin, il se mit rapidement au travail. Et à en croire le résultat, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu de sa logique, et coupa les feuilles avant de prendre un bout de 20centimètres sur son snargalouf.

« Je rêve. Il est arrivé 20minutes en retard, et il nous a rattrapé.  
- Si vous parliez un petit peu moins. Pire que Pansy. »

Le ton dur et sec de Draco leur fit baisser les yeux. Il n'avait pas tord… bien que les comparer à Pansy Parkinson soit un peu cruel. Mais bon, le blond n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur depuis la veille, et ne cessait de fixer Harry Potter de son regard le plus noir en rayon.

Blaise continua sa potion, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait intervertis la recette… au lieu de mettre 20centimètres de tige, puis 5 gouttes de sang de Vélane, le Serpentard fit le contraire. Ce qui provoqua un changement immédiat dans sa potion, qui fit qu'elle fût ratée.

Un peu plus attentif à son chaudron, Andrew se trompa par contre dans le dosage des gouttes… en en mettant une petite en trop. L'effet fût immédiat. Son chaudron se mit à bouillir, et faire de grosse bulle. Horace Slughorn fût obligé de lui faire vider son chaudron, et tout recommencer… à son grand désespoir. Il se regratta sauvagement la main, dorénavant rouge vif, puis se remit au travail.

Théodore lui, semblait ne pas avoir perdu sa « talent » pour les potions… si talent y avait. Si sa mixture avait l'air légèrement plus foncée que le bleu prévu à cet effet. Slughorn l'en félicita crûment, comme il en avait l'habitude avec les Serpentards… visiblement, cet ancien directeur des verts et argents, ne les portaient plus très haut dans son cœur. Il accorda malgré tout, une dizaine de point aux serpents, pour l'excellente potion de son élève.

La grosse cloche sonna une fois de plus, l'heure du repas était arrivée. Andrew et Théodore, plus que les autres, avaient faim. Ayant sauté celui du matin.

« Théo ? Tu viens ?  
- J'arrive. Il faut que je… fasse quelque chose avant. »

Bien décidé à lui laisser de la liberté, pour éviter un nouvel emportement de sa part, le jeune Scott partit se restaurer. 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	27. Blaise et Slughorn

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26 : Blaise et Slughorn

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Donc il reste un peu moins de 10 chapitres pour cette première partie. La seconde suivra sitôt celle-ci terminée donc voili-voilou.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Assis en bout de table, Nicholas ne prêtait aucune attention à Hermione et Haley, sans doute les seules Gryffondor pour le moment, à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Elles parlaient sans qu'il ne les écoute, répondant d'un hochement de tête hasardeux quand elles lui posaient une question.

Depuis le matin même, sa courte discussion avec l'ami de son frère le tracassait. Depuis quand Blaise Zabini lui prêtait il la moindre attention ? Pourquoi lui avait il fait remarquer qu'il avait sauté un repas…

« On ne saute pas un repas tu sais. Que dirait ton frère ? Il ne serait certainement pas très content. »

Se tournant vivement vers la voix, Nicholas manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Merlin ! Quelle surprise ! Que faisait donc bien Blaise Zabini à ses côtés… en train de lui sourire de toutes ses dents, et de faire ce qui pourrait ressembler à une tentative d'approche, sans risquer sa peau.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ?  
- Te parler. J'aimerais savoir ce… que… hum. Qu'est ce que cache Edward ? »

Dire qu'il eut été surpris aurait été un euphémisme de taille. Le serpent n'était il pas censé avoir confiance dans le jugement de Draco Malfoy ? Et le blond n'avait il pas décidé qu'il était clean.

« Comment je pourrait le savoir Zabini ? Et s'il cachait quelque chose, ne crois tu pas que se serait à lui de le dire ?  
- Tu le sais Nicholas. Je sais, que tu le sais.  
- Et je devrais tout te dire… J'ai beau ne pas le porter dans mon cœur, je ne trahirais pas. Surtout pas à toi. »

Vexé, Blaise s'approcha du frère de son ami, et le saisit par le col de la chemise. L'attirant à lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille, d'une voix suave mais emplis de mépris… comment faisait il pour obtenir pareil résultat… le ton froid et insensible qu'avait avant son frère pour lui parlait, ne lui faisait pas aussi peur que cela… alors pourquoi ?

« Fais pas ton p'tit malin avec moi Scott. Ton frère à d'autres chats a fouetté en ce moment, que de vérifier si personne ne te fait rien de mal. Et tu sais à quel point un accident est vite arrivé.  
- Zabini… lâche moi.  
- Alors tu vas tout me dire. Et t'excuser… tout de suite. »

Craintif, il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, et présenta ses excuses. Qu'elles fussent sincères ou pas, cela ne dérangea pas Blaise, qui le lâcha brutalement, en profitant pour le faire tomber à terre. En hauteur par rapport à sa victime, sa voix portant plus lui donnant un nouvel effet inquiétant.

« Maintenant ... ce que cache Edward… »

**POV Théodore**

Aux côtés de Andrew et Wendy, qui décidément passait son temps à ce chamailler pour des broutilles avec celui qui s'était présenté comme son meilleur ami. En ce moment même, la cause de leur bisbille était la façon plus ou moins écoeurante de manger de Andrew. Wendy trouvait qu'il faisait des morceaux trop gros pour sa bouche… et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était une grande gueule au sens figure, qu'il l'était au littéral. Et depuis, les reproches fusaient. Abandonnant l'idée de compter les points de chacun, il se replongea dans la conversation qu'il avait eu, quelques instants auparavant.

« J'arrive. Il faut que je… fasse quelque chose avant. »

Son quelque chose était justement en train de quitter la salle de cours, en compagnie de Nicholas et des deux idiots… à défauts de prénoms, ils avaient leur surnom… Heureusement d'ailleurs, comment ferait-il dans le cas contraire ?  
Il devait absolument lui parler, pour dire quoi au juste… sans doute cela lui reviendrait il plus tard. Mais s'ils avaient dû cohabiter, sans doute pourrait elle mieux l'aider que Nicholas… pourquoi en oubliait-il que Andrew aussi, l'avait aidé.

« Monsieur Nott. Pourriez vous rester je vous pris ? »

Pestant contre le vieux bonhomme, il se retourna lentement. Lui lançant un regard montrant bien assez son mécontentement, Théodore retourna dans la salle. Planté devant Horace, il tapait rapidement du pied.

« Oui professeur ?  
- J'aurais à vous parler.  
- Je vous écoute. Professeur. »

Son impolitesse et son ironie ne perturbèrent pas Horace. Typique. Il était comme son père, et deviendra certainement comme lui… un peu plus tard, car Tom n'en aurait certainement rien à faire d'un amnésique dans ses rangs.

L'antidote au sort n'avait qu'à ne pas être préparé. Il doutait que son ancien élève aussi prodigieux soit il, ne prenne le temps et la peine de concocter la potion pour une paire de main et une baguette en plus. Vu le nombre de sorcier existant. Et sans doute pourrait il sauver au moins l'un des Serpentards, de ce fou.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur Nott ?  
- Euh… oui professeur.  
- Peut être auriez vous besoin de soutiens ?  
- Excusez moi ?  
- En potion… je pourrais demander à Monsieur Potter de vous y aider.  
- A qui ? »

Mais qui était donc ce Potter, que tous avaient à la bouche ? La célébrité du coin ? Un professeur ? Un… élève ? Le rapprochement ne tarda pas. Monsieur Potter, était égal à Harry Potter… et donc…

« Je ne veux pas d'aide de la part du décoiffé. Je sais encore lire… professeur. »

D'un mouvement de main, le professeur de potion lui fit signe de quitter les lieux. N'attendant pas de se faire prier, Théodore partit aussitôt. Bien évidemment, Elle n'avait pas attendu… il devrait attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il voulait.  
Entrant dans la Grande Salle, il rejoignit les deux zigotos qui ne le quittaient pratiquement plus. Et tout sa pour quoi ? Pour les entendre se chamailler ; Bonjours l'ambiance.

**POV Nicholas**

« Sa va Nicholas ?  
- Oui, oui Haley. Pourquoi ? »

La jeune fille le regarda en profondeur, comme si elle essayait de lire en lui. Aurait elle caché un quelconque talent de legilimens ? A son grand damne, se n'était pas elle mais lui. Il cachait très mal son sentiment de mal aise.  
Malgré qu'il ne portait pas Edward très haut dans son cœur, il se sentait honteux. Honteux de tout avoir révélé à Blaise Zabini… enfin, pratiquement tout… bien heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas tout dévoilé… sans quoi, il n'aurait plus qu'à rédiger son testament.

L'ancien élève si calme, si posé, si généreux… tellement apprécié par tous… malheureusement mort… quelle bonne blague. Il était devenue, non pas une petite brute, après tout… cela ne lui irait pas du tout. Non, il était plutôt devenu hautain, méprisable. Et lui aurait fait payer cher sa traîtrise.

**POV Andrew**

« Drew… je sais. Je te croit. Et j'ai une idée pour le forcer à se dévoiler. » 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	28. Fais moi confiance

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 27 : Fais moi confiance

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Assis au bord du lac, le dernier cours de la journée terminé, Nicholas sorti un bout de parchemin, sa plume à réservoir et se mit à écrire ce qu'il ne parvenait à dire à Hermione. Depuis le matin même, quand Blaise était venu et l'avait obliger à tout avouer… Il n'avait su se montrer courageux, et une fois encore c'était montré indigne d'être à Gryffondor.

« _**J**e me sens tellement bête. Jamais je n'aurais dû tout expliquer à Zabini. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris… j'ai une fois encore dû manquer de courage. Il est beau le Gryffondor que je suis. Même Andrew, qui est pourtant un Serpentard pur et dur, un Serpentard de la pointe des cheveux aux orteils… même lui n'aurait pas tout expliqué à Blaise. Bien que, je doute qu'il n'aurait accepté d'aidé quelqu'un… mis à part Théodore, et encore. Je pense que c'est sa culpabilité qui parle, plus que son amitié._  
_ Je suis un Gryffondor, non ? Alors pourquoi ai-je tellement eu peur devant cet imbécile ? Le courage n'est il pas la marque de fabrique de là où je suis ? Harry, Ron, Hermione… ils en ont tous, même Neville n'en manque pas. Quel est mon problème. Suis-je lâche lorsque je suis seul ? Bon, Zabini est sans aucun doute, plus fort que moi… mais même._  
_ Tout cela n'empêche que… depuis 2jours environs, soit depuis que je suis réconcilié avec Andrew à dire vrai… enfin. Depuis que je suis réconcilié avec mon frère, rien ne va. Harry et Ron n'acceptent pas vraiment. Les autres Gryffy non plus… seul Hermione et Haley ne m'ont pas tourné le dos. J'espère que cela ne durera pas, mais… c'est mal connaître le caractère têtu et borné des rouges et or. Tout serait sans doute plus simple chez les Serpentard._  
_ Jamais encore je ne m'étais surpris à penser à cela. Toujours, j'avais été fier de mon appartenance à la maison de Godric Gryffondor… mais plus le temps passe, plus les années trépassent… plus je sent que là n'est pas ma place. Un Scott à Gryffondor, là se trouve le nœud du problème._  
_ De par mon appartenance à cette maison, les Serpentards me refusaient catégoriquement… et seul Andrew n'a pu m'empêcher un nombre considérable d'ennuis. De par mon appartenance à la famille Scott, les Gryffondor eux, ne m'ont jamais vraiment fait confiance. Un Serpent chez les lions, là étaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Ce qui est idiot en soi… Sirius Black n'était il pas, lui aussi, un Gryffondor, alors que tout Black se trouve… logiquement, de l'autre côté._  
_ Et si, en fait, Andrew ne s'était pas réconcilié avec moi pour moi à proprement parler, mais pour autre chose. Par exemple, pour que je le soutienne dans son affirmation… pour faire tomber le mensonge d'Edward. Ceci expliquerait cela… et pourquoi Zabini m'aurait menacé. _  
_ Une fois encore, je suis pathétique, me confier à un parchemin. Je… _»

« Nick ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Se retournant, le Gryffondor se trouva nez à nez avec Andrew et Théodore. Le second semblait plus attiré par la surface mouillée sous son nez, que la conversation fraternelle des deux autres. Il voulu faire un geste rapide et discret si possible, pour cacher son message, où il avait écris ses doutes, mais son frère s'en empara un quart de seconde avant lui.

**POV Andrew**

Son regard déviant sur la totalité du message, Andrew baissa les bras, le parchemin froissé dans ses mains. Relevant la tête, il fixa son frère, comme jamais auparavant. Il espérait avoir mal compris. Son frère doutait il de sa sincérité ?

Qu'est ce qui le surprenait le plus… le fait qu'apparemment, Blaise n'ai pas hésité à menacer son frère, que les Gryffondor aient tous tournés le dos à Nicholas, qu'il ai des doutes vis-à-vis de lui… un mélange des trois sans doute.

« Nicholas, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Son jumeau recula de quelque pas, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'énerve. Bon, il était énervé, c'est vrai. Mais pas au point de le menacer. Même Théodore semblait éviter de l'approcher, alors qu'en temps normal, il aurait sans doute était le premier à tenter de le calmer.

« Nick ? Je veux des explications.  
- C'est assez clair je pense.  
- Ils vont m'entendre tes Potter et Weasley ! »

S'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, le brun rattrapa son aîné de quelques minutes, lui tenant le poigné. Andrew le considéra brièvement du regard, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

« Fais pas l'con Andrew. Tu sais que Harry réfléchis pas à ce qu'il lance. »

Bien évidemment, son regard s'arrêta sur Théodore, qui n'y comprenait apparemment rien, et ne faisait rien pour. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation, des ricochets.

Soupirant, le premier Serpentard devait bien admettre que son Gryffondor de frère, avait réfléchis, plus que lui, à la conséquence de sa réaction. Mieux valait éviter toute confrontation avec le Survivant pour le moment… c'était le meilleur choix.

Résigné, Andrew pris place sur un rocher, et força pratiquement Nick à faire de même. S'il ne pouvait s'expliquer avec Potter de la réaction stupide de ce dernier, alors il devait rassurer son frère quand à ses intentions.

« Tu doutes de moi…  
- Nooon. »

Le mensonge se lisait pourtant sur ses traits. Son regard évitant celui de son frère… le serpent regarda le lion, blessé que celui-ci lui fasse aussi peu confiance… certes, il avait été ignoble non stop avec lui durant des années entières, mais… non, il n'avait pas encore mérité sa confiance… une infime partie non plus. Posant sa main driote sur l'épaule de son frère, et l'obligeant à le regarder…

« Je te promet que je le veux vraiment.  
- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas pour… appuyer ce que tu affirmes à Malfoy ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Edward. Je sais, que tu sais, qui il est.  
- Alors c'est donc ça… Nick… je te jure que ce n'est pas mon intention.  
- Alors comment expliques tu que Zabini soit venu me voir, et que soudainement il croyait à son histoire. Si ce n'est pas toi qui m'obligerait à parler… rien ne me dit que tu ne demanderait pas à ta brute de Zabini de… m'y obliger. Quitte à utiliser la force.»

La tirade du rouge et or terminée, le vert et argent ne trouva rien à y redire. Tout avait été affirmé avec tellement de conviction… Nicholas y croyait apparemment dur comme fer. « Quitte à utiliser la force… quitte à utiliser la force… quitte à utiliser la force… »

« Il t'a frappé. »

Désormais debout, Andrew était convaincu de ce qu'il affirmait… et manqua d'étouffer en voyant le manque de réponse de son frère. Pas de réponse, est égal à une affirmation.

**POV Nicholas**

_Après avoir été contraint et forcé de pratiquement tout révélé, Blaise attrapa une nouvelle fois le frère de son ami, et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure. Aussitôt fait, il le lâcha, le relaissant tomber à terre, le nez entre les mains._

_« Répare ça… ton frère risquerait de comprendre… un peu trop vite… jusqu'où j'ai dû en venir pour le croire. Merci »_

_Sur ce, le Serpentard tourna les talons._

**POV Andrew**

« Je vais le tuer ! »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	29. Un secret fait pour durer

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 28 : Un secret fait pour durer

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Le fait que son frère ait compris de lui-même l'étonnait, c'était un fait. Mais qu'il en veuille à Zabini… c'était un miracle. Ruminant, Andrew faisait les cent pas, en un cercle parfait… geste que suivaient d'un mouvement de tête Nicholas et Théodore.

« T'arrêtes ? Tu m'donnes le tournis »

Rageant, le Serpentard s'arrêta tout de même. Son ami pu donc reprendre tranquillement sa tâche du début, étant les ricochets… Les conversations fraternelles, merci, très peu pour lui.

S'excusant auprès des deux… le Gryffondor parti.

**POV Théodore**

Et quelques instants plus tard, une petite tête brune faisait irruption de derrière un buisson. Avançant d'une démarche qui aurait pu paraître timide, elle se jeta finalement sur le dos de Andrew, qui râla… évidemment. Mort de rire, le frère de Wendy ne faisait rien pour les séparer… les voir se chamailler avait pour lui, quelque chose de relaxant. Sans doute l'était ce un peu moins pour Scott, mais bon. Temps pis pour lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, la furie ?  
- Ton bec, marshmallow. J'ai une lettre pour toi Théo. »

Elle lui tendit alors une lettre, apparemment déjà lue. Regardant sa sœur cadette, il la vit esquisser un sourire… il ne pu faire que de même. Ouvrant la lettre… il la parcouru du regard, sans vraiment être touché par les mots qu'il y lisait.

**POV Draco**

Depuis son altercation avec Andrew, uniquement dans le but de défendre Edward, face à un Serpentard un peu trop suspicieux. Franchement, comme si le blond avait quoi que se soit à cacher… et quand bien même, il ne pourrait mentir aussi longtemps à Draco Malfoy. Enfin… depuis, il regardait attentivement ses faits et gestes, tout en tachant de rester discret.

Et depuis, il commençait à douter. A craindre que oui. Edward cachait quelque chose. Que Andrew avait raison. Et que lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, c'était fait manipuler… en beauté. Or, c'était impensable.

« Edward… j'ai à te parler.  
- De quoi Draco ?  
- Andrew a-t-il raison ? Dans ses affirmations ? »

Un instant, il cru lire la surprise et la crainte sur le visage de son interlocuteur, néanmoins, en bon Serpentard qu'il était… il récupéra un visage impassible.

« De quoi parles tu ? Il ne dit cela que pour essayer d'attirer l'attention. »

Mauvaise réponse. Un Scott n'essaie pas d'attirer l'attention, il l'attire _point final_. Agressif, Draco tira Carter plus loin dans la salle commune, le centre n'étant pas un endroit jugé adéquate.

« Dis moi tout, Carter… Andrew a-t-il raison, oui ou non ?  
- Oui. Mais cela ne change rien à la donne Malfoy. J'ai trop de but d'avance… même en attrapant le vif d'or, je remporte le match.  
- Jolie métaphore. Malheureusement, tu as une erreur dans ton pronostique. Andrew et Blaise sont des excellents batteurs.  
- Le batteur ne fait pas tout. Et ton capitaine peut te renvoyer de l'équipe. Si tu n'es plus jugé comme le meilleur possible. »

Les paroles de l'ancien capitaine n'était probablement pas fausse… et elles ne l'étaient pas. Edward savait de quoi il était en train de parler… et savait vers quoi ses « menaces » pouvait le mener. Il ferait mieux de ce taire.

« - Et qui dans ce cas, ferait l'affaire ? Toi peux être ?  
- J'étais attrapeur… avant. »

Ce qui n'était pas faux. Il été même parvenu à attraper le vif avant Potter une fois… un coup de chance, il en était conscient. Mais ne l'avait il pas attrapé tout de même ? Potter était tombé de son balai… et pourquoi se mettait il à parler de lui en ces termes… il l'apprécié Harry. Enfin, il le supposait.

« Le prochain match est contre Gryffondor. Tu n'as jamais vu joué Potter. S'il a été doué contre Serdaigle… il se défonce plus encore contre nous. Question de fierté.  
- Cela ne dit pas qu'il est imbattable.  
- Mais bien sur… Edward. Tu as été accepté trop vite dans l'Elite. Tu ne fais peut être pas l'affaire. Réessaies dans quelques mois.  
- Quand tu seras devenus Mangemort ? »

Stupéfait, il se tourna vers le faux mort. Comment pouvait il dire cela ? Savoir que Lord Voldemort avait prévu de la lui apposer après les vacances d'hiver… fin février. Quelque chose de pas net vivait chez ce type. Et foi de Malfoy, il le saurait.

« Tu peux disposer.  
- Nullement besoin de ton autorisation Malfoy. Si tu as prévu de t'accroupir devant un sang mêlé assassin, libre à toi… mais… ce n'est pas ça. Je pense pouvoir affirmer que vous tous, valiez bien mieux que ça.  
- Tu ne nous connais pas. Je DOIS être mangemort. »

Edward laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, réfléchissant à ses futurs mots. S'appuyant contre une table, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté droit, et soupira…

« Non… c'est vrai. Mais être un mangemort, ne doit pas signifier ne plus être humain. Tu devras tuer. Torturer. Arracher la vie à des dizaines d'innocent. Te battre, non pas pour la liberté… mais pour continuer à t'agenouiller devant Lui. Penses tu en être capable ? Exécuter sans sourciller… et te faire « punir » quand il est en colère. N'être qu'un pion. Un pion, qu'il déplacerait, sacrifierait, puisqu'il en aurait tant d'autre… ou une fois arrivé au bout du terrain, il supprimerait pour récupérer une pièce perdue… la reine ennemie. Par exemple. T'en sens-tu capable ? »

Il avait fait mouche. Le blondinet le regardait, bouche bée. Sans un mot, il se retourna et quitta les lieux, à la recherche de Andrew ou de son idiot de jumeau… n'importe lequel ferait l'affaire.

Et en effet, il croisa l'un des deux Scott… dont l'un ne l'était plus vraiment. Il l'apostropha, et reconnut le Gryffondor… sans doute serait ce plus facile de le faire parler. L'aîné des deux jumeaux avait de quoi lui en vouloir, alors que Nicholas… il avait toujours été correct avec lui.

« Nicholas ! On doit parler tous les deux ! »

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	30. il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignor

**e** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 29 : il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Théodore**

Wendy se doutait que, si son frère ne s'était pas souvenu d'elle, il y avait peu de chance qu'il se souvienne de leurs parents, pourtant… elle avait tout de même gardé un léger espoir en elle, qui s'évapora sitôt eut il relevé la tête, une fois sa lecture terminée.

«C'est de papa… et je pense que t'as compris que s'il croisait Potter… il passerait un sale quart d'heure…  
- Parle moi d'eux, s'il te plaît… »

La première année jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au meilleur ami de son frère. Andrew ne pouvait pourtant rien dire, rien faire… c'était une affaire de famille, et s'il aurait pu l'aider dans ses explications, que pourrait il dire ?

« Papa est… strict, sévère mais juste, la plupart du temps. Il est… mangemort mais tu peux oublier ça. Il est… c'est notre père et il nous aime.  
- Et… notre mère ? »

Wendy baissa la tête, Andrew dévia son regard… s'il n'était pas concerné, s'il souhaité voir comment la petite allé se sortir de ce guêpier… il en resta bouche bé.

« Elle aussi… elle nous aime. Et en veut à Potter. Elle est comme papa, en plus présente »

**POV Andrew **

Théodore acquiesce… et eut l'air de la croire… il retourna son regard vers le lac, laissant les deux autres en eux, pour une nouvelle dose de chamaillerie… qui ne vint pas. A la place, l'aîné s'approcha de la cadette, qui s'était entre temps assise dans l'herbe, la tête dans les mains.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité Wendy ?  
- Il a assez à supporter en ce moment… inutile de lui en rajouter.  
-Wendy…  
-Andrew ! Il ne comprendrais pas… il voudrait savoir comment. Et on retournera des années en arrière. »

Malgré leurs fréquents désaccord, Andrew et Wendy ne s'entendaient pas si mal que cela. Le septième année pris dans ses bras la benjamine, et la serra contre lui. Alors, elle laissa librement couler les larmes qu'elle venait d'essayer de refouler.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Son frère avait bondit et était à leur côté. Il retira sa sœur des bras de son meilleur ami, et la pris dans les siens.

« Wendy ?  
- Rien d'important Théo… rien.  
- Si… ne me ment pas.  
- Ça ne changerait rien… »

Le jeune Scott voulu se lever, et les laisser à deux… peut être qu'ils seraient plus tranquilles pour parler. Mais deux mains le retinrent sur place... Andrew dû donc rester et les écouta d'une oreille discrète… tout en se sentant de trop.

« Je veux te protéger Théo…  
- Ca devrait être le contraire. »

**POV Nicholas**

Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce que Malfoy lui voulait encore ? Il était maudit c'est cela ? Bon, il s'était réconcilié avec Andrew, c'était un bon point… il s'était rendu compte que l'on pouvait être quelqu'un de fréquentable tout en étant à Serpentard, c'était pas mal non plus… Mais le Gryffondor avait aussi vu les changements radicaux occasionné sur Edward, qui était passé du gars serviable et poli, à la personne arrogant et égoïste qu'il était maintenant. Pourquoi diable cela n'arrivait il qu'à lui… partagé entre deux maisons, et non… ça n'avait pas pu être Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ou n'importe quel autre mélange… il avait dû tomber sur le pire… moitié Gryffondor, moitié Serpentard. Et comme il avait la seconde moitié dans le sang, les premiers doutaient de lui. Et comme il avait la première partie en lui, les seconds le méprisaient ouvertement. Quelle poisse.

« Tu m'as entendu Nicholas ?  
- Hum… ouai. Mais on m'attend en fait là.  
- Il ou elle attendra. C'est urgent.  
- Et bien ton urgence attendra un peu. »

A croire que c'était devenue une manie, Nicholas se fit agripper par le col de sa robe, avant de le traîner jusque dans une classe vide. Là, il l'obligea à s'asseoir. Le blond le dominé de toute sa hauteur, et semblait essayer de lui faire peur.

« Ton frère… il ne délire pas quand il nous dit que Edward cache quelque chose.  
- Demande le lui. Ou à Blaise aussi. Enfin à n'importe qui de ton « groupe ». Tu es le dernier à capter. Voilà. Fini. Au revoir. »

Il fit pour se relever, lorsqu'il se trouva plaqué contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte.

« Excuse toi ! Tout de suite !  
- C'est une manie chez vous… excusez moi, Ô mon maître vénéré. Ça va comme ça ?  
- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te fout** de moi, mais de t'excuser. »

En guise d'argument, le blond sorti sa baguette, et pétrifia le frère de son ami. Le cacha à la vue des regards, puis sortis de la salle, veillant bien à fermer la porte derrière lui.

**POV Harry**

Il n'avait jamais voulu éloigner Nicholas. Son parrain avait été dans le même cas que son ami… et il était convaincu que si Sirius avait eu une personne à qui il tenait à Serpentard, alors il aurait tout fait pour qu'ils se réconcilient… peut être l'avait il fait avec son frère cadet, il n'en savait rien.

Toujours est il que Harry avait attendu que Ronald parte avec Haley et Hermione faire un tour dans le parc, pour sortir la carte du maraudeur, et chercher le point où était son ami. Il le trouva dans un couloir du 6ème étage, non loin d'ici donc… en compagnie de Malfoy. Or, il doutait fortement que Malfoy Draco et Scott Nicholas ne s'entendent.

Il vit le blond traîner le Gryffondor jusqu'à une classe vide. Il le vit parler. Il vit leur étiquette se précipiter contre le mur. Il vit aussi que Nicholas ne sortait pas de la salle, alors que le Serpent l'avait fait depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Harry Potter, devenu la bête noir des Serpentards, un peu plus encore qu'avant… si c'était possible. Quitta donc son dortoir, pour se diriger jusqu'à la fameuse salle. Ouvrant la porte, il ne trouva pas Nicholas. Pourtant, il devrait encore y être, d'après la carte. Examinant le parchemin de plus près, il identifia l'endroit où se trouvait Nick, comme l'endroit où il y avait une armoire. Doutant tout de même de l'utilité de son geste, Harry ouvrit le meuble.

Aussitôt, il trouva son ami stupéfixé, et mis dans une position sans doute assez désagréable. Levant le sort, il aida son ami à se lever, et le traîna jusqu'à leur salle commune, dans l'espoir de savoir pourquoi Malfoy lui avait fait ce coup là. La veille, il était revenu avec un beau bleu sur le visage fait par Zabini, d'après Hermione. Pourquoi les Serpentards se déchaînaient ils autant sur Nicholas ces derniers jours, alors qu'ils avaient été relativement calme durant plus de 6ans ?

« Tu m'expliques Nicholas ?  
- Tiens… Harry Potter aurait il reconnu ses tords ?  
- Je suis désolé Nick… mais… pourquoi Malfoy t'as fait ça ?  
- Je lui ai manqué de respect.  
- Et que te voulait il ?  
- Il est presque démasqué… et Malfoy lui pardonnera pas de s'être foutu de lui… il avait tellement… confiance.  
- Et c'est pour ça qu'il…  
- Oh, il est moins brutal que Zabini, je dois lui accorder cet honneur. » 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	31. Remords et compréhension

**e** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 30 : Remords et compréhension

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante) - Bientôt finie donc .. perso la seconde partie m'intéresse plus

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Assis sur son lit, il attendait que Théodore ne revienne enfin et abandonne l'idée qu'il s'était mis en tête… comme si Wendy allait lâcher le morceau. Aucune chance, et il en était plus que certain. S'ennuyant, et se souvenant que Théodore ne se souvenait de rien, et qu'il ne pourrait de ce fait, pas l'aider. Andrew travailla.

Il travailla jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son meilleur ami, complètement déboussolé. Tel un automate, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, ferma les rideaux, et bloqua l'accès grâce à un sortilège. Bon, point positif… il recommençait à travailler pour rattraper son retard. Point négatif, il se renfermait sur lui-même et ça ne semblait pas bon.

Et en effet, une petite tête brune surgit tout à coup dans la pièce réservée pourtant aux septièmes années masculin.

«Tu t'es trompée Wendy… ta chambre, c'est pas ici.  
- Andrew. Tu sais où est Théo ?  
- Dans son lit… pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Elle semblait paniqué. La cadette de la famille Nott se précipita sur le lit de son frère, et voulu en ouvrir les rideaux… sans succès. Se tournant vers son plus ou moins ami, oui, car elle l'aimait bien son chamallow. Et puis, les chamallow c'est bon en plus… si elle le détestait, elle l'aurait plutôt surnommé chocogrenouille, ces chocolats qui vous sautent des mains… saletés.

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, Wendy et Andrew étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le second rassurant la première sur son frère. Elle s'accrochait à lui, fixant naïvement la cachette de son frère, dans l'espoir qu'il n'en sorte.

« Dis moi que tu peux l'obliger à sortir.  
- Je peux l'obliger à sortir…  
- Pour de vrai ? »

Riant, il prit sa baguette qui avait roulée sous le lit de Edward, et marmonna le contre sort. C'était Théodore lui-même qui le lui avait appris, jugeant que par moment, il valait mieux ce prendre un poing dans la figure pour aider un ami, plutôt que le laisser en plan… Quel énergumène celui là.

Or, justement, Andrew préférait se prendre un coup dans la figure pour aider non pas un, mais deux amis, sentant que ce n'était pas pour une raison dérisoire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les rideaux en grand, les deux Serpents y trouvèrent Théodore roulé en boule.

« Théo.  
- Fou l'camp.  
- Théodore ?  
- L'offre est valable pour toi aussi. »

Wendy sauta sur le lit, et voulu prendre son frère dans ses bras, quand il la repoussa. Persévérante, elle recommença son geste affectif plus d'une fois, mais chacun se solda par un échec. Résigné, Andrew tira la fillette plus loin, et lui demanda ce qu'elle lui avait dit exactement.

« La vérité… tout simplement.  
- Tu lui as tout dit ?  
- C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'il avait le droit de savoir…  
- Pas exactement  
- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris ta phrase… Andrew. Il s'en veut à mort ! »

Cela ne l'étonnait pourtant pas plus que cela. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré en première année, il était au départ passé devant sans même le remarquer, puis, ils avaient dû partager dortoir, salle de bain et cours. Il avait su percer une carapace de plusieurs épaisseurs… avec bien des difficultés, il avait su l'intégrer dans l'Elite… Draco ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup au départ, ne le jugeant pas assez respectueux des critères de sélections pour l'admission. Et il avait usité son veto. Chacun d'entre eux avait droit à accepter quelqu'un, même si les autres étaient refusés. Draco l'avait gaspillé pour Edward, Blaise ne lui faisant pas encore confiance, et Andrew ayant des doutes vis-à-vis de lui. Théodore avait refusé de voter depuis toujours… toujours à faire autrement.

« Tout ? Tout tout tout.  
- Tout.  
- Zut. »

**POV Blaise**

Draco et lui-même parlaient à voix basse dans la salle commune. Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux obtenus confirmations que Andrew avait raison et Théodore raison de le croire, ils se sentaient légèrement ridicule. Edward Carter était un nom d'emprunt… mais quand à qui il est en réalité, c'est une autre paire de manche.

« Donc résumons… il connaissait Poudlard assez bien… quand il est arrivé.  
- Donc il était à Poudlard. Donc on le connaît… forcément. Ou presque.  
- Forcément… il a déjà vu Potter jouer. Donc…  
- Il est soi un peu plus vieux que nous, soit plus jeune…  
- Exact »

Ils vérifièrent que personne ne les écoutait, même si c'était peu probable… personne n'oserait se frotter à eux. Encore moins cette année… chaque membre de l'Elite d'une importance moins élevés qu'eux trois… sincèrement, Draco ne considérait pas les deux autres zigotos comme important… heureusement que Andrew n'était pas là pour l'entendre parler.

A la fin de l'année, leur Elite se retrouverait sans « Chefs »… donc ils allaient tous en choisir un… ainsi donc, il y aura une fois de plus quatre membres plus élevés que les autres… satané Scott, si il était pas parfois aussi Gryffondoresque à insisté jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction… Théodore aurait un choix à faire. Même si, Potter l'avait peut être aidé en fin de compte. Mais là n'étaient pas leur préoccupations premières.

« Ensuite… il a était attrapeur.  
- On a qu'à regarder les attrapeurs des dernières années !  
- Mais… oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Bien ensuite… on a qu'à retabasser Nicholas pour savoir… ce serait plus simple…  
- Non. Faudrait déjà savoir pourquoi il se cache. Il n'a pas dû terminer ses études.  
- Draco… un attrapeur de Poudlard, qui a déjà vu Potter jouer… et qui n'as pas terminé ses études… il n'y en a pas mille !  
- Par Merlin… c'est impossible on l'a vu… Potter l'a… on l'a vu !  
- Je sais… mais tu vois autre chose ?  
- Comment il a survécu ?  
- ça il faudra lui demander… »

A cet instant précis, Edward entra dans la salle commune, l'air en rogne. Il traça en direction de Draco et Blaise, et agrippa le premier par l'épaule. Le cognant contre un mur, il sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixa…

« C'est agréable ? Tu veux que je te mette dans un placard pour que tu saches ce qu'à senti Nicholas ? »

Tous les élèves présents assistaient médusés à la scène de ménage entre les deux amis, ou plutôt ancien, apparemment. Levant le sortilège, il tourna le dos au jeune Malfoy qui voulu se venger… mais il l'en empêcha.

« Attaquer dans le dos ? C'est beau ça… »

Il quitta ensuite le salon glacial, pour monter… il entendit des pas se précipiter comme pour remonter avant lui. Entrant dans la chambre, il trouva Wendy en train d'essayer de parler à son frère, et Andrew légèrement essouffler sur son lit.

« J'imagine que tu veux savoir pour Nicholas…  
- Et comment… mais aussi pourquoi tu as ridiculisé Draco… alors que tu l'as à ta botte.  
- C'est fini tout ça… Le petit jeu est terminé je pense. »

* * *

YEAH ! J'ai toujours rêvée de me faire assassiner : lentement please ... j'suis sure que t'as devinée maintenant

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	32. Quand la vérité est proche d'éclater

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 31 : Quand la vérité est proche d'éclater

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante) - Bientôt finie donc .. perso la seconde partie m'intéresse plus

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Théodore**

Wendy n'avait de cesse de parler à son frère aîné, ayant des gestes maternels à son égard. Elle lui caressait inlassablement les cheveux, et essayait de faire qu'il la regarde… sans succès… il gardait la tête camouflé dans son oreiller… ils étaient revenus quelques années plus tôt. Et elle n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait déridé… peut être Andrew, peut être autre chose. Ou quelqu'un d'autre… oui mais non. Elle était sa sœur, elle devait y arriver…

« Théo… c'est pas ta faute. Elle.  
- Bien sur que si… si… si…  
- TU M'AGACES ! TU VAS PAS TE MORFONDRE POUR QUELQUE CHOSE DONT TU N'ES PAS RESPONSABLE ! »

Andrew et Edward se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux. Le premier pris Wendy dans ses bras, pour la calmer alors qu'elle voulait taper son frère… pensant peut être naïvement qu'il la croirait plus volontiers par la force… ou pour ce déchaîner. L'imposteur blond n'y comprenait rien, mais tenta à son tour de faire sortir Théodore de son mutisme.

Grand mal lui en pris, parce que s'il réussis, la victoire se retrouva soldée d'un coup de poing dans le nez… l'héritier Nott était à fleur de peau, se leva et quitta tête basse la chambre.

**POV Edward**

Se tenant le nez, il alla à grands pas dans la salle de bain, le regarda dans le miroir et se soigna en un instant… la magie quand même, c'est pratique. Retournant rejoindre Andrew et Wendy allongé sur le lit de son aîné, il demanda des explications… même si, au fond… il se souvenait très bien de ce qui faisait Théodore Nott. Un Serpentard diffèrent… moins cruel. Moins que lui-même ne l'était devenu.

« Tu sais déjà tout Edward… sauf que lui l'avait oublié. La douleur… c'est comme si elle revenait prendre ses droits après des années d'absence. Elle fait son come back… dirons nous.  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé.  
- Leur mère… est morte dans un incendie. Wendy était encore un bébé, et était gardé par son parrain… je ne connaît pas tout de l'histoire mais. L'incendie à débuté à l'étage, leur mère à juste eu le temps de permettre à Théo de sortir, rejoindre un elfe… quand une partie du mur c'est effondré, bloquant la porte… »

Andrew jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le lit voisin, où était toujours allongé, ou plutôt recroquevillé son meilleur ami. A choisir, il le préférait peut être râleur, un peu rêveur… n'importe comment, plutôt que renfermé et triste comme il l'était.

« - Mais… elle ne pouvait pas transplaner ?  
- Tu sais Carter… la plupart des sorciers tels que Théophile Nott, mettent une barrière anti-transplanage… un peu comme à Poudlard… Mais peut être que ta vraie famille ne le faisait pas.  
- Non… ils avaient confiance envers les autres sorciers… puisqu'il n'était pas encore revenu. »

Edward regarda dans la direction du préfet en chef, mais l'était il toujours ? Il n'avait pas essayé de ce tenir informé… et s'en moquait à vrai dire. Se levant, l'imposteur tenta à son tour, sous le regard ébahis d'Andrew et Wendy qui s'était éloignée de son frère, et écoutée les explications donnée.

« Tu sais Drew… t'aurais dû lui dire à ma place. Il a l'air moins responsable.  
- Dans aucun cas il ne l'est Wendy. »

**POV Théodore**

Sentir un poids sur le bord du lit ne le fit pas sortir de sa torpeur. Au contraire, ça le fit enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. L'ancien étudiant, nouvellement Serpentard l'obligea à se redresser.

« C'est donc ça un Serpentard ? Quelqu'un qui pleurniche sur son sort…  
- Aucune idée… mais je sais que…  
- Tu n'es pas responsable. Pour ce que j'en sais… elle t'a sauvée.  
- On est bien d'accord. »

Il ré enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller après avoir expulsé Edward de son territoire. En grognant… ce que tous considérèrent comme un bon signe, s'il acceptait de leur parler c'était déjà ça.

**POV Draco**

Les deux compères ayant finis d'ajuster leur plan pour tout faire avouer à Edward Carter. Pénétrant dans leur espace privé… le silence de mort qui y régnait les surprit. Enfin, ils virent qu'il y en avait trois d'un côté et un quatrième de l'autre. Heureusement, Crabbe et Goyle étaient absent… sinon quoi ils auraient été plus que serrés.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

La demande était sans réplique et exigeait une réponse. Qu'il n'obtint malheureusement pas. Agacé, il se dirigea vers le petit trio, obligea la benjamine à quitter les lieux, prétextant qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre… il avait l'air d'oublier que Wendy n'était pas Théodore, et ne savait pas faire profil bas même quand il le lui était souhaité.

Faisant face au blond, plus grand qu'elle de plusieurs têtes… elle agissait comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Main sur les hanches, elle se mit à lui hurler qu'elle voulait rester près de son frère, et que ça ne serait certainement pas un incapable dans son genre qui l'en empêcherait.

Blaise et Andrew, tentaient de masquer leur hilarité. Jamais, à mémoire d'homme, Draco Malfoy, ou n'importe quel autre Malfoy, ne s'était ainsi fait humilié... .Car il l'était, par une gamine de 6ans sa cadette. Et ils doutaient fortement qu'il n'en bondisse au plafond…

Edward lui, ne se gênait pas pour le faire. Se moquant plus qu'ouvertement du blondinet qu'il avait stupéfixé un peu plus tôt. Décidément, la petite était extra, excellente… et ne se laissait pas faire, Malfoy ou pas. Il eut beau recevoir une demi douzaine de regards noirs, rien ne pu l'arrêter.

« Très bien la morveuse. Alors va rejoindre braillard de frangin »

Grossière erreur de tactique, au lieu de s'exécuter bien sagement comme elle avait décidé de le faire, avant qu'elle n'entende l'insulte envers son frère. A la place, la petite brune sortie sa baguette et démontra qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimé la sœur de Théodore Nott.

Ne s'attendant pas à se faire immobiliser par une gamine de 11ans, Draco n'avait pas un seul instant songé qu'il ferait mieux de la désarmer ou de ce protéger. Ainsi, il se retrouva un instant immobiliser au sol, le temps que la seule fille présente ne grince entre ses dents qu'il ferait mieux de ce taire.

« Wendy ! Tu es une peste !  
- Et toi un idiot ! Théo n'est il pas censé être ton ami ?  
- Je n'en ai pas. Eux. Sont juste des élèves que je considère comme mes égaux sauf l'autre là… »

D'un signe dédaigneux de la tête, il désigna Edward. Andrew n'y compris rien, avant de ce souvenir que d'après Edward Carter, son « petit jeu » était définitivement fini…

« Comment as-tu réussis à survivre… 

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	33. Rien ne peut la retenir

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 32 : Rien ne peut la retenir

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante) - Bientôt finie donc .. perso la seconde partie m'intéresse plus

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

**POV Edward**

Il avait beau savoir que tous, ou presque, ceux présent dans la chambre étaient désormais au courant, savoir qu'il avait été percé à jour par Andrew il y a de cela plusieurs mois, et quelques heures pour Draco et Blaise. Savoir que Théodore avait su… pourquoi était il piégé dans le dortoir ? Il aurait pu cherché de l'aide auprès de Haley et Hermione, après tout… elles étaient bien plus impliquées que lui dans son mensonge que Harry ou Ronald. Et en bon nouveau Serpentard, il affirmerait sans remords qu'elles l'étaient plus que lui.

N'était ce pas elles, qui lui remettait correctement son déguisement, lui ré administrant une bonne dose de métamorphose humaine… et ceux, toutes les 6heures. Après mure réflexion, sans doute aurait il préféré qu'ils ne se mettent en colère et ne le cogne sans vouloir d'explication. Là au moins, il aurait véritablement su.

« On t'as vu mort Cédric. »

Ça y était, il était véritablement foutu. Noyé dans de la bouse de dragon. Être mort et enterré, n'était il pas censé l'être, il en avait réchappé de peu, alors pourquoi souhaiter aujourd'hui le contraire ?

Trois ans, que ses parents pleuraient sa perte. Trois ans. Trois longues et douloureuses années pour lui comme pour ses proches. Il aurait très bien pu retourner les voir… mais n'auraient ils pas pris peur ? Voir leur fils, normalement mort, se tenir bien droit devant eux, on ne peut plus vivant.

« Comment tu as fait ! Par Merlin ! Tu réponds ou on t'emmène chez Dumbledore !  
- De toute façon Draco, je pense qu'il faudra bien le faire. On ne peut pas laisser un cadavre à l'état de décomposition avancé continuer de rôder autour de nous.  
- Andrew. Je pense pas que Edward soit un cadavre… il est on ne peut plus vivant.  
- Il est mort Wendy. Devant toi, tu as Cédric Diggory. »

Wendy n'avait que huit ans à l'époque du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais connaissait par cœur l'histoire de la finale. Combien de fois son père ne la lui avait raconté, à elle et Théodore. Le second était bien moins captivé qu'elle, il comprenait mieux ce qui ce cachait derrière une telle joie de la part de son père. Alors il écoutait, ne posant qu'une question à droite, à gauche, lorsqu'il voulait comprendre un peu mieux ce qui c'était passé ce soir là.  
Cédric Diggory avait été un Poufsouffle. Un attrapeur. Un capitaine d'équipe… un bon élève. Mais surtout, Cédric Diggory avait été la première « victime » du Lord lors de son retour. S'il n'avait pas explicitement tué de sa main le jeune homme, il avait ordonné son exécution, cela revenait au même.

« Il est pas mort alors.  
- Vraisemblablement.  
- Wou-hou. T'as vu ça Théo ! »

La gamine se tourna vers son aîné, resté allongé à contempler le plafond. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait bien à faire… Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère, alors qu'un inconnu censé l'être ne le soit pas… ça ne changerait définitivement rien.

Le blond regardait ses cadets bien embêtait. Il n'avait que vingt ans, par la barbe de Merlin, et il voulait au moins empocher ses ASPIC. Ce diplôme était le minimum syndical… à côté de tous ceux qui les avaient, quelles chances avaient il de trouver un emploi stable avec de vulgaires BUSE… et encore, elles n'étaient même pas valable. Sous le nom de Cédric Diggory, son possesseur était mort… alors que des ASPIC sous le pseudo Edward Carter, c'était parfait.

Mais cela équivalait à rester un imposteur toute sa vie. A rester le frère de Haley. A ne plus approcher sa famille de près ou de loin. Et ça il ne le voulait pas non plus. Par Merlin, depuis qu'il était mort, sa vie était devenue bien compliquée. Trop compliquée.

« Non… tu n'as pas vu. Tu as oublié qui il était.  
- Oui Wendy ! J'ai même oublié qui j'étais ! Alors tu sais… que Edward s'appelle Edward ou Cédric… ça m'passe au dessus de la tête.  
- Rogue ou Slughorn vont t'aider. Ils vont faire la potion… tu récupéreras tes souvenirs.  
- En attendant, je ne sais même pas qui je suis. »

Les deux Nott se toisaient, l'ambiance était tendue d'un bout à l'autre du dortoir. Enfin, Théo eut une réaction digne de ce qu'il était avant. Se levant, il agrippa le blond par le poigné, et ordonna aux autres de le suivre. Hébété, ils ne rechignèrent pas et le firent.

Une fois sortis de la salle commune, l'amnésique se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Une fois devant la gargouille, tous y mirent du leur, proposant bonbons sur bonbons. Enfin, l'heureux gagnant fût prononcé, et une grimace esquissé par les cinq élèves et l'imposteur. Comment pouvait il aimer pareille horreur ? Enfin, leur directeur était un vieil excentrique après tout… et si ces bonbons continuaient d'être commercialisé, il devait bien exister des êtres étranges les appréciant.

Se laissant monter, ils toquèrent à la porte de bois qui fermait le bureau. Ils entendirent sa voix les autorisant à entrer ce qu'ils firent. S'il fût surpris de voir cet escadron de Serpentard dans son bureau, il n'en dit rien. N'était il pas un vieux siphonné ? Si. Alors pourquoi eux, qui ne cessaient de le répéter haut et fort, avait ils besoin de le voir. En temps normal, les verts et argents se dirigeaient plutôt vers leur directeur de maison, qui faisait ensuite le hibou.

« Quel bon vent vous amène les enfants ?  
- Comment peut on survivre à l'Avada ?  
- On y survit pas monsieur Malfoy… je pensait que vous le saviez. »

Le blond poussa son acolyte en avant, comme s'il s'agissait d'un horrible assassin, ou d'un rat, qui ne méritait pas la moindre attention.

« Seul Harry a pu survivre au sortilège de la mort.  
- Apparemment non. Professeur. Vous avez devant vous, le survivant numéro 2. Etonnant n'est ce pas ? Juste sous votre nez, il a pu se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas la première fois il me semble. La même année, Maugrey Fol'œil n'était pas le vrai. Reconnaissez vous votre ancien élève professeur ? »

Chose étrange, même Severus Rogue n'avait jamais dû le voir un jour. Le vieux sorcier haussa un sourcil. Comment diable un élève osait il lui parler sur ce ton ? Même le ministre de la magie ne le faisait pas… il admettait qu'un Malfoy n'était pas ministre non plus. Mais tout de même. N'était il pas son directeur de plus ? Second phénomène hors du commun, Albus Dumbledore bafouillait…

« Dans combien de temps ta métamorphose se termine ? »

L'appeler Edward était, pour Draco, désormais impossible… il ne s'appelait pas ainsi, il le savait alors pourquoi le faire. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas non plus l'appeler Cédric, sans quoi… l'effet de surprise pour le directeur en serait détruit. Et il voulait voir la tête du vieux bonhomme.

« Je pense que vous devriez demander aux professeurs Chourave et Rogue de venir… après tout. Ils sont eux aussi concernés.»

Laisser des indices minimes à l'homme était plaisant, car il n'y comprenait rien. Heureusement que le puissant sorcier ne voulait pénétrer l'esprit de ses élèves, cela briserait tout.  
Enfin… quelques minutes après que Severus et Pomona ne soient arrivés, stupéfiés de se trouver ici tous les deux… la métamorphose prit fin.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	34. Un tigre garde toujours les mêmes

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 33 : Un tigre garde toujours les mêmes rayures. (oui j'aime Lost ; Phrase de Sawyer dans la saison 1)

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Allez y a 35 chapitres à cette partie (21 à la suivante) - Bientôt finie donc .. perso la seconde partie m'intéresse plus - Lundi la nouvelle parite :D

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Nicholas**

Assis sur son lit, il commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre Harry et Ronald parler entre eux. Le second jurant au premier qu'il fallait se méfier de Nicholas… lui soufflant une possible traîtrise de sa part. Comme Pettigrow. Ainsi donc, le rouquin le pensait capable d'un tel acte.

Blessé, il se leva et sortit. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait à son sujet. Il ne serait jamais mangemort, même si son frère le devenait… ce qu'il avait du mal à imaginer. Courber l'échine face à quelqu'un… c'était bien parce qu'il se refusait un tel acte qu'il se mettait parfois à dos Draco Malfoy. Mais là n'était pas le fil de ses pensées.

Non… il y avait plus inquiétant que les doutes de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, même si visiblement… ça l'était moins qu'une quelconque traîtrise de sa part. Edward, oh et puis il en avait marre de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom véritable… Cédric donc n'avait pas su garder en main les indices sur sa véritable identité… et n'avait sans doute pas réussis non plus à éloigner les membres principaux de l'Elite de la branche obscur de leur monde. Ou peut être que si… qui savait véritablement ce que pensait un Serpent ?

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise à l'écart du reste, près de Hermione et Haley. Elles le regardèrent, lui offrant un sourire triste… sans doute savaient elles ce que pensaient Ron… et puis de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait en mourir. Il avait toujours su que Ron était celui ayant le plus de mal à le considérer comme un ami, même s'il semblait avoir réussis. Lui savait qui était sa famille, mieux que Harry ou Hermione, qui n'avaient pas grandis dans le même monde qu'eux.

« On va faire comment ?  
- Sans doute sont ils déjà en train d'en parler…  
- Et s'ils le livraient à Vous-Savez-Qui ! Je me suis attachée à lui vous savez… »

Hermione rassura Haley de son mieux, mais Nicholas ne voyait dans ses paroles que les préjugés nageant sur la réputation des verts et argents. Etait il donc le seul, mis à part les concerné… à savoir comment ils étaient réellement ?

Une façade. Leur comportement n'était qu'une façade. Et ses amis devraient le savoir… ne l'avait il pas vu par eux même ? Andrew riant avec son frère… surprotégeant son meilleur ami… consolant la sœur de ce dernier… Théodore qui était le cerveau parmi le groupe, un peu comme Hermione. Zabini, euh… Zabini riant et plaisantant sans cesse. Par contre, pour Malfoy il ne trouvait rien…enfin si : et Malfoy qui semblait croire qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'être passé à tabac… chacun avait une qualité au moins.

A vrai dire, il pouvait même donner un rôle à chacun du quatuor des Serpentards, par rapport à celui des Gryffondor. Draco Malfoy était un peu comme Harry, le leader… un peu moins le second que le premier mais ils avaient une aura de leader en eux. Blaise Zabini était le joyeux luron de l'élite de l'Elite… toujours à plaisanter et voir la vie de bon côté… Ronald s'en rapproché le plus. Théodore Nott était le cerveau de leur groupe, et réfléchissait toujours plus avant de foncer tête baissée… Hermione lui correspondait. Et Andrew… Andrew était comme lui. Sans aucune place attitré. Qu'il soit présent ou pas, il avait l'impression que cela ne changerais rien. Un tigre garde toujours les mêmes rayures.

« Ils ne sont pas mangemort.  
- Nicholas. Tu ne connais plus ton frère !  
- Ils ne le sont pas. J'en suis certain ! »

Hermione et Nicholas se faisaient face. Convaincu d'avoir raison, aucun ne semblait prêt à laisser le dernier mot à l'autre. Par les chaussettes sales de Merlin… quel manque de bol.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan entrèrent en courant et se précipitèrent sur les deux filles. Parlant d'une même voix, ils décrirent ce qu'ils venaient de voir passer… la quasi-totalité des Serpentards de Septième… plus Wendy Nott. Et le plus étonnant, ils allaient tous vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Tous les deux étaient certains que c'était pour se faire renvoyer, pour acte de mangemoritude…

Certain qu'il y avait au moins deux innocents dans le lot, la fillette de 11ans ne pouvait avoir la marque… et Cédric non plus. Voldemort l'aurait repéré à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Tous trois se précipitèrent donc en direction du bureau directoriale, et firent comme leurs ennemis plus tôt, et essayèrent tous les noms de bonbons leur traversant l'esprit.  
« Beurk… il aime CA ! »

**POV Andrew**

Une fois que Cédric eut repris sa forme originelle, vieillie quelque peu, il fût tout aussi surpris que la fois où il l'avait trouvé dans les couloirs sous son vrai visage. Mais sa stupéfaction était moindre comparée à celle des autres personnes présente.

Albus Dumbledore en avait fait tombé son bonbon à l'orange, qui changeait de celui au citron, et fixait avec des yeux de merlans fris son ancien élève décédé. Pomona Chourave fixa, ébahis… n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Severus Rogue ne démontrait aucune expression réelle sur son visage, mais ses yeux le trahissaient amplement… tout comme ces deux prédécesseurs, il n'y croyait pas.

Draco et Blaise furent estomaqué de revoir Cédric Diggory bien vivant, même si eux… savaient ce qu'ils verraient, cela faisait un choc. Wendy fixa avec attention les faits et geste du nouveau brun anciennement blond. Théodore regardait sans plus le survivant number two… aucun intérêt. Il avait juste vécu pendant des mois visiblement, sous des sortilèges qui le modifiaient morphologiquement. Ce n'était tout de même pas la raison de leur ébahissement général ?

« Co… comment est ce possible.  
- Il me semble, professeur… qu'il existe des sorts « longue » durée… lui permettant de garder une apparence durant quelques heures sans interruption. Par contre, la vraie question est… comment a-t-il survécu ? »

Et une fois de plus, Cédric était le centre d'attention de tous les regards.

**POV Nicholas**

Suivant Hermione et précédant Haley, Nicholas espérait que c'était à cause de ce qu'ils savaient sur Edward… Cédric Nicholas, il s'appelle Cédric, enfin, cela revenait malgré tout au même. Son frère ne pouvait avoir la marque apposée sur son bras… il le saurait. N'est ce pas. Qu'ils se soient haïs ou pas.

« Nick… ce qui doit arriver arrive forcément.  
- Non Hermione… je sais qu'il ne l'est pas.  
- Et Malfoy ? Et Zabini ? »

Elle s'arrêta là dans l'énonciation des noms de mangemorts qu'elle pensait possible… Ô bien sur, elle avait de sérieux doute sur Andrew, mais elle savait que son meilleur ami ne lui permettrait pas ne serait ce que d'y penser.

« T'as pas parlé de…  
- Il ne l'est pas. »

Surpris, Nicholas mit une marche de plus entre Hermione et lui… pourquoi avait elle pris la mouche aussi vite ? Il n'avait pourtant strictement rien fait. Ou sinon, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	35. La vérité n'éclate qu'une fois

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 34 : La vérité n'éclate qu'une fois

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : Finalement, le prochain chapitre ce soir peut être et demain la nouvelle partie :p

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

**POV Andrew**

Etrangement, savoir que Edward… la personne qu'il détestait Merlin seul pouvant savoir… était démasqué ne le faisait pas sourire. N'était il pas encore plus en danger maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa couverture… sa double identité… Cédric Diggory, Edward Carter… enfin qu'importe son nom… n'était il pas plus en danger. Et Merlin, il ne voulait pas la mort de l'imposteur, de l'ancien Poufsouffle, de son ancien adversaire au Quidditch. Il ne voulait pas… mais Dumbledore saurait certainement le protéger. Non ?

« Comment avez-vous fait Cédric pour… pour… pour survivre.  
- Et bien c'est tout à fait simple… je ne suis pas mort. »

Blaise applaudis la remarque, Draco dû reconnaître qu'il avait au moins tenu tête à l'imbécile heureux. Andrew lui, crut défaillir… comment pouvait il accorder apparemment si peu d'importance à sa sécurité ? Il n'avait pas l'air de ce rendre compte dans quelle délicate situation il était. Entouré de fils de mangemort, qui pourrait, volontairement ou non, laisser filtrer sa résurrection stupéfiante.  
Quelques coups furent donné à la porte, ordonnant à Cédric de ce dissimuler, il fit entrer les perturbateurs.

« Professeur… Cé… Di…Dric… Cédric Diggory il est… c'est…  
- Edward Carter je présume…  
- Vous… vous saviez ? »

Andrew sourit de voir son frère ainsi ébranlé… il avait réellement l'air de croire que le directeur le savait, et ses deux condisciples aussi. S'en était risible.

« Voyons Nicholas… bien sur que non il ne le savait pas. »

Pomona aller faire remarquer qu'il parlait d'un professeur, mais les Scott passant par Serpentard avaient tendance à s'en moquer éperdument. Saleté.

**POV Cédric**

Une nouvelle fois, la quasi-totalité des regards étaient braquée sur lui. Seul Théodore continuait à se moquer qu'Edward soit Cédric. Il ne connaissait ni le premier, et encore moins le second alors franchement… cette histoire lui passait par au dessus la jambe. C'était pour cette raison donc, que Théodore Nott se fichait éperdument des explications qu'aurait à fournir le brun.

« Monsieur Diggory… expliquez vous.  
- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis senti propulsé vers l'arrière, mais pas mort. En fait… c'est comme si Pettigrow avait raté son sortilège de mort, et simplement… immobilisé. Je sais, c'est idiot mais…  
- C'est impossible Cédric… vous savez tout autant que moi que personne n'y survit.  
- Bien sur. Harry n'est personne… et il n'a pas survécu non plus. Harry Potter est mort.  
- Monsieur Diggory, un peu de calme.  
- Mais je suis calme, professeur Dumbledore. Je le suis. Simplement, vous me posez des questions auxquelles je ne peux moi-même répondre.  
- Si je puis me permettre… Albus… »

Severus Rogue parlait de son habituelle voix lente et traînant sur ses mots. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, au grand ravissement de l'ancien Poufsouffle. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne s'en formalisa pourtant pas, et termina sa remarque comme si de rien n'était.

« Je pense que la question n'est pas comment a-t-il survécu… mais pourquoi est il revenu sous un faux nom. Et comment le Choixpeau a-t-il pu ne pas le reconnaître, et envoyer monsieur… Diggory, à Serpentard.  
- Tout simplement parce que je lui aie demandé, professeur. Le choixpeau ne se trompe pas. »

Les professeurs regardèrent l'item magique en question, qui sembla ne prendre vie, que pour confirmer les dires du défunt élève.

« Amos.  
- Ne dites rien à mon père… il ne comprendrais pas.  
- N'a-t-il pas déjà assez souffert de votre soi disant mort, Diggory ?  
- Professeur Snape, mon père n'est pas encore prêt… Comment pensez vous qu'il réagira ?  
- Nous allons le savoir… »

Et malgré les protestations de Cédric, Albus Dumbledore se leva, se dirigea jusqu'à sa cheminée, et alla… comme si c'était normal chez les Diggory, et ramena un Amos déboussolé. Il n'avait pas revu le vieil homme depuis… depuis l'enterrement… et pour tout dire, le revoir ne faisait que raviver ses souvenirs et sa peine.  
Pénétrant dans un bureau plein à craquer, on lui proposa aussitôt un siège. Pantois, il l'accepta… et attendit de savoir pour quelles raison, l'avait on amené ici… justement l'endroit où il ne voyait, n'imaginait que Cédric. Le lieu où son fils unique avait été retrouvé mort… pas tué, mais retrouvé. Et Merlin, heureusement que Potter avait ramené son corps, sans quoi, il n'y aurais pas cru.

Examinant tous les sorciers présents… il ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver Albus, et Pomona. Un peu plus pour Severus, cet ancien mangemort. Par contre, les élèves présents le stupéfiaient. Deux Gryffondor qu'il n'identifiait pas… les jumeaux Scott, Malfoy, les deux Nott, et Zabini. Mais ce qui le fit réellement fléchir, fût le jeune homme  
Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son fils. Son Cédric. Et sans doute était ce une simple vision, une hallucination… parce que Cédric était mort. Il l'avait vu… Amos avait vu son fils, son cadavre sans vie, sur l'herbe fraîche du parc de Poudlard… exactement le soir de la finale de la Coupe. Alors… pourquoi était il juste sous ses yeux, justement. Pourquoi maintenant.

« Ce… Cédric ?  
- Bonsoir papa. »

Si il n'avait pas était assis, aucun doute qu'il se serait écroulé… ou alors en aurait il rit. C'était risible à ses yeux… comment Dumbledore espérait il qu'il ne croit une seconde à la résurrection soudaine de son fils. Sincèrement… c'était, ridicule… parfaitement, absolument, scandaleusement, ridicule. Et scandaleux, parce qu'il jouait avec ses sentiments, sa tristesse et sa peine. Il éclata donc de rire, parce qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer.

« ça à beau être parfaitement scandaleux comme idée… mais merci Albus !  
- Papa… c'est moi. Réellement moi. Cédric… ton fils.  
- Mon fils est mort. MORT ! Alors quiconque que vous soyez… ne vous faites pas passer pour lui.  
- Comment va Luke  
- Le chien va très b… »

Il releva alors la tête… si ça avait été une machination stupide et bornée de la part de ce vieux fou, pour le faire participer à cette foutu guerre… il n'aurait tout de même pas poussé le bouchon, jusqu'à aller vérifié qu'ils aient un chien…

« Cédric ? C'est … vraiment toi ? »

Il acquiesa. Et alors, même si Draco et Blaise en avaient après Edward ou Cédric, peu importe… si Andrew et Nicholas n'avaient jamais apprécié ce mensonge… si Théodore se moquait éperdumment de qui était Cédric et Amos Diggory… si Haley était triste que son faux frère ait retrouvé sa famille… si Hermione et Wendy elles, étaient touchés…même si Severus Rogue détourna la tête pour ne pas montrer son émotion… si Pomona Chourave en avait les yeux pétillant de bonheur… et que Albus Dumbledore commençait à se dire que… finalement, rien n'était définitivement perdu… Amos se leva et pris son fils dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, y mettant tous ses sentiments et remerciant Merlin de lui avoir rendu son fils

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


	36. Epilogue

**De** : Sherlock Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -**maintenant**- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Andrew Scott ; Theodore Nott ; Nicholas Scott ; Edward Carter_  
_

**Résumé** : Edward est un nouveau Serpentard ; Edward est un grand blond qui plait immédiatement à Draco et Blaise ; Edward connait Potter et compagnie et ça Andrew Scott ne le conçoit pas. L'enquête commence donc pour ce jeune serpent qui pourtant devra surmonter de nombreux obstacles qui le détourneront de son objectif premier : savoir qui est réellement Edward Carter..

**Chapitre **: Epilogue

**Année en cours**: La septième

**En plus** : A tout de suite pour le chapitre 1 (et mon arrêt de mort **(a)** )

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

**A lire aussi **: http: / mon-integral-hp .kazeo .com/

* * *

Quelques mois avaient passés. Et pour les Serpentards rien n'était plus vraiment comme avant… Edward, ou plutôt Cédric, manquait à l'appel, étant rentré chez lui, à contre cœur. Et enfin, l'Elite, qui avait tournée le dos au faux blond quelques temps avant sa « révélation » se rendait compte que le faux Carter comptait réellement à leurs yeux, comme n'importe quel autre membre important de leur groupe. Même Andrew était forcé de l'admettre, la vie à Poudlard manquait de piquant. Savoir qu'il y avait un imposteur au sain de l'école avait quelque chose d'intriguant… une fois qu'il fût partit, et seulement après, le jeune Scott le constata avec regret.

Ils quittaient leur cours de botanique, lorsque la voix sèche de Rogue, et celle plus bienveillante de Slughorn… même si, à choisir ils n'en aimaient aucun. Trop. Tous deux en faisaient beaucoup trop. L'un pour paraître détestable, l'autre pour au contraire, paraître sympathique. A la sortie de la serre numéro 7, justement, ils vinrent importuner les quatre amis.

« Messieurs, un instant. »

Surpris du ton sur lequel leur directeur de maison leur avait fait sa demande, les quatre se tournèrent. Théodore avait appris à connaître, de nouveaux, le caractère de ses professeurs… sans redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant, il vivait avec son sort d'amnésie comme si il n'en avait jamais souffert, bien que de temps à autres… il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se souvenir de telle ou telle chose.

Severus Rogue sorti un petit flacon de sa poche, contenant un liquide de couleur bleu roi. Débouchant la potion, il la tendit sans préalable à son élève, qui la regarda pas très confiant. Agacé, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quémanda ou obligea au choix, Andrew de lui venir en aide.

« Théo… cette potion te rendras tout tes souvenirs tu… tu redeviendras celui que tu étais avant. »

Draco et Blaise appuyèrent les paroles de leur ami… pas pour autant réellement rassurer de boire cette étrange potion aux allures exotique. Le Serpentard saisit néanmoins la fiole, et la porta à ses lèvres pour en vider le contenu.

Quelques instant après, Blaise aidait Théodore à s'asseoir sur un banc non loin d'eux. Andrew fusillait Draco qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce… mais s'il avait su que le blondinet était furieux envers le Gryffondor responsable de tout cela.

« Ça va Théodore ? »

Tous ses souvenirs l'assaillaient de toute part, des agréables comme des moins bon. L'incendie ayant causé la mort de sa mère, son amitié naissante avec Andrew Scott, puis son adhésion dans l'Elite. L'entrée de sa sœur à Poudlard, la révélation de l'identité d'Edward sans pour autant qu'on ne croit Andrew… et enfin, d'autres, qu'il n'avait pas avant. Ses souvenirs pendant son amnésie. Ses conneries, ses gaffes, et enfin son rapprochement vraiment considérable avec sa sœur. Non qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais… un frère et une sœur ne sont pas forcément proche, et les deux Nott avaient un caractère bien différent l'un de l'autre…

« Théo… ça va ?  
- Bien sur Blaise, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Je sais pas ? T'étais pas vraiment en état de monter sur un balais y a quelques minutes encore. »

A l'entente du mot balais Théodore secoua la tête après avoir frissonné. Qu'on ne lui parle pas de cet engin de malheur où il obligeait Blaise et Andrew à réviser dès maintenant… et il verrait bien qui sera le dernier à rire.

« En parlant de ça Blaise… j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais toujours pas progressé en Métamorphose… pour transformer un humain en meuble.  
- Ouai, mais c'est trop galère aussi. Et puis, ça servirait à quoi de savoir faire ça hein dis moi ?  
- A me donner un prétexte pour te rendre la vie dure si tu continus de te moquer de moi. »

Il repris son sac sur ses épaules et retourna à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard. Laissant Blaise, Andrew et Draco à la traîne. Les trois compères se regardèrent, et commencèrent à se dire qu'un Théodore amnésique qui plaisantait sans cesse, c'était sans doute mieux qu'un gars trop sérieux… et là, il semblait qu'ils en avaient un parfait mélange.

* * *

**Avis **?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
